


(Not) Fictional Love

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry has Tumblr, I Blame Tumblr, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis, Pining, really - Freeform, they both are stupid
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles pisze opowiadanie o sobie i swoim koledze z zespołu, Louisie Tomlinsonie, bo tylko w ten sposób może udawać, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione. Co się jednak stanie, gdy Louis przypadkiem znajdzie jego Tumblra i całkowicie wsiąknie w historię miłosną, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, kto jest jej autorem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

               Harry nie wiedział, jak to się zaczęło. Kiedy czasem nie spał, jego myśli dryfowały z powrotem do tego dnia, gdy cała ich piątka stanęła na scenie w X-Factorze. Do tej chwili, gdy niebieskooki chłopak wskoczył w jego ramiona, obejmując szyję, ściskając go mocno. Być może to przyspieszone bicie serca, które odczuwał wtedy nie było wywołane jedynie słowami Simone Cowella; być może miało to coś wspólnego z drobnym ciałem przyciśniętym do niego, z silnymi udami oplatającymi jego pas, z drżącymi od szczęśliwego szlochu plecami, które sam obejmował.

                Harry mógł nie wiedzieć kiedy i jak to się zaczęło, ale wiedział, że niezaprzeczalnie i nieodwołalnie był zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu – a miłość ta zabijała go od środka.

                Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na Louisa, jego serce zalewała niewyjaśniona fala ciepła, a jednocześnie czuł, jakby ktoś wbijał w trzepoczący organ sztylet, przekręcając kilka razy rękojeścią chcąc zadać jak najwięcej bólu. Patrzenie na Louisa było, w tym samym czasie, jak wschodzące słońce i ciemna, bezgwieździsta noc. Louis Tomlinson był powodem uśmiechu Harry’ego. Był powodem, dla którego w zielonych oczach pojawiały się iskierki, a twarz promieniała i Harry niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo jak tego, by być tym samym dla Louisa. Być powodem jego śmiechu i radości w oczach, ponieważ nikt, tak jak Louis, nie zasługiwał na szczęście. A choć Harry nie mógł wymagać od przyjaciela tego samego, oddał mu swoje serce, obdarował go swoją miłością, nie oczekując nic w zamian. On po prostu go kochał, a choć fakt, że Louis nie czuł tego samego powoli go zabijał, Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na swoje uczucia.

                To przyszło do niego nagle, niespodziewanie. Potrzebował wylać gdzieś swoje ukryte uczucia, wyrazić stłumione emocje i choć przez krótką chwilę poczuć się kochanym, nawet jeśli oznaczało to mamienie się złudną nadzieją i katowanie się myślami „a co by było gdyby…”.

                Tumblr wielokrotnie przewijał się podczas wywiadów, Harry sam kilka razy go odwiedził – z ciekawości i nudów, i naprawdę nie sądził, że to mogłoby być lekarstwem dla jego obolałego serca, ale gdy skończył czytać kolejne opowiadanie o sobie i Louisie, ze łzami w oczach i głupim, naiwnym uśmiechem na twarzy, po prostu poczuł ten impuls.

                Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, nie rozważał, czy jest to dobry pomysł – po prostu się zarejestrował, tworząc swój mały, wyśniony świat, który nosił adres: **[www.halfaheart.tumblr.com](http://www.halfaheart.tumblr.com)**


	2. Chapter 2

  - Harry? Harry, wstawaj!

                Głos Liama został zastąpiony donośnym pukaniem w drewniane drzwi i Harry jęknął, naciągając pościel na głowę. Ogarnęła go błoga ciemność i cisza, i zdawało się, że Liam odszedł, zostawiając go w spokoju, więc Harry przewrócił się na bok, mlaskając z zadowoleniem i uśmiechając się sennie.

                Nawet nie usłyszał otwierających się drzwi; jego umysł dryfował gdzieś na pograniczu jawy i snu. Mruknął jedynie, gdy materac ugiął się z jednej strony i poczuł rękę obejmującą go w pasie, przyciągającą bliżej do czyjegoś drobnego, ciepłego ciała. Gęsia skórka pokryła odkryte ramiona, gdy czyjś oddech owiał jego kark, a ciałem wstrząsnął przyjemny dreszcz, kiedy poczuł usta przyciśnięte do nagiej łopatki.

  - Wstajemy, Harry.

                Łagodny szept wypełnił jego uszy i Harry mruknął niezrozumiale coś, co, przy odrobinie szczęścia, mogło brzmieć jak „jeszcze minutkę”, a potem, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, obrócił się, przytulając się do ciepłego ciała, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie szyi i powoli zaciągając się zapachem wody kolońskiej Louisa.

                Jego ciało zesztywniało, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje i przez kilka sekund zastanawiał się, czy to przypadkiem nie jest jeden z jego snów, ale ciepło promieniujące od chłopaka i jego oddech rozwiewający brązowe loki był nazbyt prawdziwy.

                Harry odsunął się powoli i ostrożnie, zaciskając mocno powieki, a kiedy je uchylił, zobaczył niebieskie tęczówki Louisa, wpatrujące się w niego i odsunął się gwałtownie, ze zduszonym okrzykiem, a chwilę później spadł z łomotem na podłogę. Pomieszczenie wypełnił dźwięczny śmiech Louisa i Harry jęknął z irytacją, podnosząc się ciężko z podłogi.

  - Co, do cholery, Lou? – burknął, nerwowo poprawiając nogawkę bokserek.

  - Wstajemy. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozpościerając się na łóżku i zakładając ręce za głowę. – Dzisiaj trening na siłowni.

                Harry westchnął zrezygnowany i podniósł z podłogi parę szarych dresowych spodni, naciągając je na siebie, a potem podszedł do szafy, wybierając jedną z koszulek i przysunął ją do twarzy, wąchając, zanim ją założył. Przesunął palcami przez poplątane loki, odwracając się do Louisa, który wciąż leżał na łóżku, patrząc na niego uważnie. Miał na sobie stary dres i wytarty podkoszulek, a jego brązowa grzywka opadała swobodnie na czoło, zasłaniając nieco jasne oczy. Harry zagryzł wargi, przesuwając wzrokiem po wytatuowanych, umięśnionych ramionach i zarumienił się gwałtownie, gdy Louis odchrząknął.

  - Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba? – spytał zaczepnie, unosząc brew.

  - Oczywiście – powiedział Harry, kaszląc niezręcznie. – Jesteś taki seksowny – dodał, przesadnie przewracając oczami.

                Louis zaśmiał się głośno, zeskakując z łóżka i przeszedł do drzwi, kręcąc biodrami. Harry był wdzięczny za to, że chłopak nie miał na sobie obcisłych spodni, ponieważ był pewien, że krągłe pośladki wyglądałyby jeszcze bardziej kusząco niż teraz. Louis zerknął na niego przez ramię, mrugając.

  - Wiem. Każdy chce kawałek Tommo.

(*)

 _\- Kiss and leave me on_ … – śpiewał Niall, uderzając w struny gitary i kołysząc się do rytmu.

                Harry zwolnił nieco na bieżni, rzucając blondynowi zirytowane spojrzenie. Był oblany potem, a jego koszulka już dawno leżała na ziemi, całkowicie mokra. Liam podnosił ciężary, a Louis i Zayn go asekurowali, podczas gdy Niall siedział na ławeczce, przygrywając na gitarze swoją ulubioną piosenkę Olly’ego Mursa. Jego kule leżały obok niego, a jedną z nóg miał wyciągniętą przed siebie, opierając na udzie pudło instrumentu.

  - Dlaczego jesteś szczęśliwy tak wcześnie rano? – burknął Harry, schodząc z bieżni; wytarł twarz ręcznikiem, sięgając po bidon.

  - Siedzi sobie i nie musi ćwiczyć – powiedział Zayn, upewniając się, że sztanga jest odpowiednio odłożona. – A my tu wylewamy siódme poty.

  - _‘Cause all you ever need to know is what you to do me_. – Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie zważając na zirytowane spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół.

                Harry przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa; zarumienił się natychmiast, gdy zauważył, że właśnie w tym momencie chłopak zdecydował się zdjąć koszulkę i opadł na podłogę, robiąc pompki. Mięśnie jego ramion prężyły się, a mięśnie pleców tańczyły pod zroszoną potem skórą przy każdym ruchu. Harry przełknął ciężko, czując, jak zaschło mu w gardle i przez kilka sekund gapił się na Louisa, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić.

  - Harry, nie śliń się – zaśpiewał Niall, wyrywając go z letargu.

                Harry podskoczył i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Nialla, w którego niebieskich oczach błyszczały iskierki rozbawienia, gdy uderzał w struny, sprawnie przechodząc z piosenki Olly’ego do ich własnych utworów.

  - Wcale się nie ślinię, Horan – syknął Harry, rumieniąc się wściekle.

  - Skoro tak mówisz. – Niall uniósł sugestywnie brwi, a potem skupił się na gryfie, zmieniając ułożenie palców.

(*)

                Kiedy kilka godzin później Harry wyszedł spod prysznica z granatowym ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół wąskich bioder, jego wzrok padł na laptop leżący na pościelonym łóżku. Zagryzł wargi, niezdecydowany, i rzucił spojrzenie na zamknięte drzwi swojego pokoju; wsłuchiwał się w ciszę wypełniającą mieszkanie, upewniając się, że Louis nagle nie wpadnie, choć tego nigdy nie mógł być całkowicie pewien. Podszedł na palcach i uchylił skrzydło drzwi, zerkając do salonu; zobaczył karmelowe, zwichrzone włosy wystające ponad oparciem kawowej kanapy i usłyszał cichy, płytki oddech chłopaka.

Ostrożnie przymknął drzwi i szybko wsunął na siebie bokserki, odrzucając mokry ręcznik na podłogę, a potem wspiął się na łóżko, opierając o wezgłowie. Sięgnął po laptopa i otworzył pokrywę, pospiesznie wpisując hasło; uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, gdy zerknął na pulpit, na którym miał ustawione zdjęcie ich całej piątki.

                Kliknął w ikonkę przeglądarki, a później, wahając się nieco, wpisał w pasek wyszukiwania [www.tumblr.com](http://www.tumblr.com) i zalogował się. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, iż ma już kilku obserwujących; zmarszczył brwi i przejrzał ich tumblry, zasypane całą masą jego zdjęć, zdjęć Louisa i pozostałych chłopców, kilkoma opowiadaniami oraz zlepkiem zdjęć tworzącym coś, co fani nazywali „memami”. Zalało go dziwne uczucie, gdy przeglądał tumblry tych ludzi – swoich fanów – ponieważ w jakimś sensie właśnie stawał się jednym z nich i to było nieco przerażające.

                Powrócił na dash i utworzył nowy post, tępo wpatrując się w pole tytułowe, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak powinien nazwać to… coś. Uderzał opuszkami palców w obudowę laptopa, nerwowo podrygując stopą i zagryzając w konsternacji wargę. Jego myśli tańczyły wokół brązowowłosego chłopaka i Harry uśmiechnął się zupełnie nieświadomie. Westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy i zaśmiał się w duchu, ponieważ, _naprawdę_ , był aż tak żałosny, by założyć Tumblra i myśleć o tym, by zacząć pisać opowiadanie o sobie i Louisie, o ich nieistniejącej, nierealnej, _fikcyjnej_ miłości?

                Jego powieki otworzyły się gwałtownie, a palce automatycznie powędrowały do klawiatury, wciskając odpowiednie klawisze.

 **Tytuł:** Fictional Love

                Przesunął kursor na pole tekstu i przez chwilę patrzył na migającą kreskę, zastanawiając się od czego powinien zacząć i czy w ogóle _wie_ , jak to zrobić, a jego myśli popłynęły do dzisiejszego poranka, na co uśmiechnął się czule, czując rumieniec wpełzający na policzki i szyję. Z bijącym sercem powoli przesunął drżącymi palcami po klawiszach klawiatury, leniwie w nie stukając.

_Czuję, jak materac ugina się z jednej strony, a czyjaś ręka obejmuje mnie w pasie, przyciągając bliżej do ciepłego ciała. Czyjś oddech owiewa moją szyję i drżę niekontrolowanie, a na skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka, gdy ktoś przyciska wargi do mojej nagiej łopatki._

_\- Wstajemy, Harry._

_Jestem w stanie rozpoznać ten łagodny głos dryfując między snem a jawą; zagryzam uśmiech cisnący się na usta i obracam się, wtulając w klatkę piersiową Louisa i chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, zaciągając się zapachem wody kolońskiej._

_\- Lubię się tak budzić – mruczę w jego skórę, a on w odpowiedzi obejmuje mnie mocniej._

_Przez chwilę leżymy tak i mam wrażenie, że dźwięki naszych pomieszanych oddechów ukołyszą mnie z powrotem do snu, ale wtedy właśnie Louis całuje mnie krótko w głowę i porusza się, wyswobadzając z moich objęć._

_\- Musimy wstać, Haz – mówi._

_Jęczę, a on chichocze cicho, doskonale wiedząc, że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty wstawać z ciepłego łóżka._

_\- Dalej, kochanie, dzisiaj mamy siłownie w planach._

_Nie potrafię powstrzymać uśmiechu na to urocze przezwisko, nawet jeśli wiem, iż Louis nie miał tego na myśli. Nie w ten sposób, co ja. Mimo to wstaję i wsuwam na siebie dres, rzucając okiem na Louisa, który ma na sobie szare, luźne spodnie i podkoszulek, i wygląda cholernie dobrze._

                Harry zamarł, mrugając. Z salonu dobiegł go głos włączanego telewizora, a chwilę później rozległ się także głos Louisa:

  - Harry, chodź! Zaraz będą _Przyjaciele!_

                Chłopak odetchnął ciężko i przesunął palcami przez włosy, pospiesznie zapisując tekst w wersjach roboczych, mając nadzieję dokończyć go jak najszybciej.

  - Harry!

  - Idę, idę! – odkrzyknął, zamykając laptopa i wychodząc z pokoju.

                Louis siedział na kanapie, zwinięty pod kocem, z dwoma parującymi kubkami herbaty na stoliku. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął na jego widok, a potem podniósł jedną z brwi, taksując go wzrokiem.

  - Chcesz mnie zabić, Styles? – spytał, przekomarzając się.

                Harry spojrzał w dół, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest jedynie w bokserkach i cień rumieńca wystąpił na jego twarzy.

  - Och, zamknij się, Tomlinson – mruknął i usiadł na kanapie przykrywając się drugim kocem.

                Z głośników telewizora wydobyła się początkowa piosenka serialu i Harry skupił się na ekranie, sięgając po swój kubek z herbatą i jeśli w trakcie oglądania odcinka stopy Louisa znalazły się na jego udach, nic nie powiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.


	3. Chapter 3

_Końcowe napisy filmu przesuwają się po ekranie, a Louis chrapie cicho. Jego głowa opada z oparcia kanapy, a koc zsuwa się z ramion. Uśmiecham się czule na ten widok i ostrożnie wstaję, starając się go nie obudzić. Wygląda uroczo, kiedy śpi. Jest znacznie spokojniejszy, a jego twarz wydaje się być łagodniejsza, pozbawiona trosk. Chwytam jego nogi, które opierał na niskim, drewnianym stoliku i układam je delikatnie na kanapie; Louis mamrocze coś przez sen i podsuwa sobie dłoń pod policzek. Okrywam go szczelniej kocem i przez chwilę stoję przy kanapie, patrząc na niego._

_Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to musi być upiorne; że jeśli by się obudził i spojrzał na mnie tymi jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami, mógłby się wystraszyć, a później do końca życia nie dałby mi o tym zapomnieć, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać. Kiedy Louis śpi, mogę bezkarnie na niego patrzeć, nie narażając się na pytania czy dziwne spojrzenia. Łagodnym ruchem odsuwam kosmyk jego brązowych włosów z czoła i pochylam się, całując go krótko w czubek głowy._

_\- Śpij dobrze, Lou – szepczę, zanim gaszę światła w salonie i zamykam się w sypialni_.

                Harry wcisnął kropkę na klawiaturze i wypuścił oddech, nieświadom, że w ogóle do wstrzymywał. Jego nadgarstki bolały i kiedy przestał stukać w klawisze, nagle jego pokój wydawał się być całkowicie cichy. Przesunął suwakiem w górę, zaczynając czytać od nowa pierwszy rozdział _Fictional Love_ , zastanawiając się, czy to coś, co właśnie napisał, w ogóle nadaje się do publikacji. Krzywił się z każdym przeczytanym zdaniem i ostatecznie zawahał się, zatrzymując kursor nad „Publikuj”.

  - LODY!

                Harry podskoczył, słysząc okrzyk Nialla i przypadkowo uderzył w klawiaturę; chwilę później tekst zniknął z edytora.

  - Cholera, cholera, cholera – zaklął Harry, widząc, że pierwszy rozdział jego opowiadania wyświetlił się na dashu.

  - Harry, chodź!

  - Zaraz – odkrzyknął nerwowo, drżącymi palcami próbując dojść do tego, jak to usunąć.

  - Bo po ciebie przyjdę! – Zagroził Louis i Harry poderwał się z siedzenia, przeklinając i zamykając szybko pokrywę laptopa.

                Kiedy wszedł do salonu, zobaczył Louisa, siedzącego na kanapie i Zayna, opierającego głowę o jego udo. Liam rozsiadł się w fotelu, a Niall usiadł na podłodze, pomiędzy nogami przyjaciela; uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc Harry’ego i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, podając mu pudełko z McFlurry.

  - Z kawałkami Oreo i polewą toffi? – spytał Harry, unosząc podejrzliwie brew i zaglądając do środka.

  - Twoje ulubione, no nie? – powiedział Niall, nieco niewyraźnie przez  plastikową łyżeczkę w ustach.

                Harry skinął krótko głową i odwrócił się, popychając kolano Zayna i zrzucając go z sofy, co zostało skwitowane zduszonym okrzykiem i jękiem bólu, gdy chłopak podnosił się z podłogi, rozcierając obolały tyłek.

  - Typowe – mruknął, przesiadając się na drugi fotel, gdy Harry zwinął się w kłębek obok Louisa.

                Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu mrucząc z zadowoleniem i przełączając kanały w telewizorze, zanim Harry się odezwał.

  - To co przeskrobałeś, Niall? – spytał luźno, patrząc na niego z oczekiwaniem.

  - Przeskrobałem? – Niall poderwał nerwowo głowę, patrząc na niego. – Nic nie zrobiłem, po prostu przejeżdżałem obok McDonalda i pomyślałem „Hej, Niall, chłopacy pewnie się ucieszą, gdy kupisz im lody!”, więc to zrobiłem! Wcale nic nie przeskrobałem, to przecież nie tak, że zrobiłem coś, czego mi kategorycznie zabroniłeś, bo przecież jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem i wiem, że nie mogę robić niczego, by cię wkurzyć, więc tego nie robię…

  - Okeeeej. – Przerwał mu Harry, przewracając oczami. – To wcale nie było dziwne – zachichotał, oblizując łyżeczkę z polewy.

                Kątem oka zauważył na sobie wzrok Louisa; niebieskie tęczówki, nieco ciemniejsze niż zwykle, patrzyły na jego usta, gdy Harry przejechał czubkiem języka po dolnej wardze. Krew uderzyła w jego policzki i poruszył się niespokojnie, czując przyspieszone bicie serca.

  - NIALLER!

                Głos Liama zagrzmiał w salonie i obaj chłopcy podskoczyli, patrząc to na Liama, to na Nialla, który wzruszył ramionami, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

  - Co? – spytał niewinnie, przekrzywiając głowę.

  - Już ty dobrze wiesz co – mruknął z dezaprobatą Liam, a kiedy zauważył ich zdziwione spojrzenia, rzucił im swoją komórkę.

                Louis złapał ją pierwszy i przesunął palcem po dotykowym ekranie, przeglądając tweety. Szybko znalazł ten należący do Nialla; został zreblogowany już przez kilkaset osób.

**Niall Horan @NiallOfficial**

_Leniwe popołudnie z chłopakami. Oczywiście Harry i Lou są w swoim małym świecie, aww._

  - Dobre, stary – rzucił Zayn, który wstał ze swojego fotela, by czytać Louisowi przez ramię.

  - Dobre? – Harry uniósł brwi. – Co to miało znaczyć, stary? – spytał, patrząc na Nialla.

                Blondyn jedynie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko, skupiając swoją uwagę na niemal już pustym opakowaniu z lodami.

  - Hej! – fuknął, gdy Louis rzucił w niego poduszką. – Fani to pokochają! Poza tym… to prawda!

  - Ta, cokolwiek – burknął Louis, oddając telefon Liamowi.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc lekki rumieniec wpełzający leniwie na szyję i policzki przyjaciela. Kiedy Louis zauważył jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się lekko i wzruszył ramionami, zwracając uwagę na jakiś film lecący w telewizji z wyciszonym dźwiękiem. Jego serce dudniło boleśnie w piersi.

(*)

                Dochodziła jedenasta wieczorem, gdy Harry wczołgał się pod kołdrę i wszedł na Twittera, sprawdzając interakcje i uśmiechając się pod nosem na widok tweetów zawierających imiona jego i Louisa. To, jak fani pragnęli, by byli razem, było słodkie; czasami sam przyłapywał się na myśleniu o sobie, jako o shipperze Larry’ego. _Do cholery, nawet mam tumblra z opowiadaniem o Larrym_ , pomyślał rozbawiony.

                Chwilę później zalogował się na Tumblrze, a jego brwi powędrowały do góry, gdy zauważył kilka wiadomości w skrzynce. Jego brwi uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, gdy dostrzegł, że liczba jego obserwatorów wzrosła. Zanim kliknął na ikonkę koperty, szybko sprawdził ilość notek pod pierwszym rozdziałem i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że było ich ponad czterdzieści.

  - Wow – szepnął sam do siebie, a potem wrócił na dash i przeszedł do skrzynki.

                Znajdowało się w niej kilka wiadomości; dwie od zalogowanych użytkowników, reszta od anonimów i uśmiech wtargnął na twarz Harry’ego, gdy czytał komentarze i słowa wychwalające jego pomysł i styl pisania.

**Anonim zapytał(a) Cię:**

_wow, to opowiadanie zapowiada sie niesamowicie! yeeeeey,jest takie slodkie, kocham takiego larry’ego! Nei moge sie juz doczekac nowosci!xx_

                Harry przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując uśmiech cisnący się na usta i odpisał czytelnikom, czując ten sam rodzaj radości rozpierający jego klatkę piersiową, który odczuwał za każdym razem, gdy stawał na scenie przed widownią.

                To dziwne – myśl, że ludziom rzeczywiście może podobać się coś, co sam napisał. Coś, co napisał o _sobie samym_ , jego własna, nierealna historia miłosna. A jednak wydawało się, że ludzie rzeczywiście to doceniali, rzeczywiście chcieli czytać, wiedzieć, co stanie się dalej. Dlatego też, kiedy wylogował się z Tumblra i wyłączył laptopa, odkładając go na ziemię, a potem nakrył się kołdrą i przyłożył głowę do poduszki, zamykając oczy, zaczął zastanawiać się, co powinno wydarzyć się dalej.

                Oczami wyobraźni widział siebie i Louisa, robiących to co zwykle; ćwiczących na próbach, udzielających wywiadów, leniących się w dni wolne. Robiących to, co zwykli robić z dodatkiem romantyzmu i uczucia, a jego serce zabiło na to boleśnie. Nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie dokładnie opisywać swoje życie, dodając do tego miłość Louisa. Miłość inną, niż braterska. Ale to był jeden jedyny sposób, w jaki mógłby chociaż odczuć jej _namiastkę_ i nie potrafił sobie tego odmówić. Chciał choć przez chwilę wierzyć, że Louis może go pokochać.

                Westchnął smutno w ciemność, a potem odwrócił się na drugi bok, zapadając w sen. _Wszystko, czego chcę, to być kimś dla ciebie…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wszystko, czego chcę, to być kimś dla ciebie…_

  - Harry, czy możesz chociaż na chwilę oderwać się od tego pieprzonego komputera i spojrzeć na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię?

                Harry poderwał głowę, zaskoczony. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, aby Liam warczał na któregoś z nich. Zazwyczaj był spokojny i ugodowy, i cierpliwy, a teraz warknął na niego, wyraźnie zirytowany. Cała ich piątka ponownie spędzała popołudnie w domu Harry’ego i Louisa, relaksując się i spędzając wspólnie czas pomiędzy próbami przed nadchodzącą trasą.

                Zayn przełączał kanały ze znudzoną miną i zmierzwionymi włosami, a Niall i Louis leżeli na kanapie ze splątanymi nogami, co sprawiło, że żołądek Harry’ego zacieśnił się boleśnie, a klatka piersiowa nagle wydawała się za mała dla jego bijącego serca. Liam odchrząknął i Harry spojrzał na niego znad swojego laptopa. Chłopak siedział naprzeciw niego, pochylając się nad stołem z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami i zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy.

  - Słucham? – spytał niewinnie, przygryzając wargę i przymykając pokrywę laptopa, mając nadzieję, że nikomu nie wpadnie do głowy, by sprawdzić, co tam robił.

                Przez ostatni tydzień jego Tumblr robił się coraz popularniejszy; liczba obserwatorów wzrastała i prawie codziennie znajdywał w skrzynce co najmniej jedną wiadomość, przez co trudno było mu się oderwać od komputera i każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał na pisanie o swoim fikcyjnym związku. _Jak bardzo żałosne to było?_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl i potarł czoło dłonią, chcąc pozbyć się tych myśli.

                Liam prychnął i przewrócił oczami, poprawiając się na fotelu i zakładając ręce na piersi.

  - Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co tam robiłeś… – mruknął pod nosem. – W każdym razie – dodał głośniej – mówiłem, że niedługo jedziemy w trasę i chciałem zaprosić Sophię na randkę…

                Zayn poruszył się na swoim miejscu, a Niall i Louis zerknęli na nich, nagle tracąc zainteresowanie programami w telewizji.

  - Taaaak… – mruknął Harry, marszcząc brwi. – I do czego jestem ci potrzebny ja? – spytał, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

  - Więc, pomyślałem, że zrobię kolację w domu, zamiast wychodzić gdzieś do restauracji, myślę, że Sophii bardziej się to spodoba.

  - Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. – Louis burknął pod nosem, uciszony niemal natychmiast chłodnym spojrzeniem Zayna i szturchnięciem Nialla.

                Liam zamrugał i zmrużył oczy; jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Odchrząknął, opierając łokcie na udach i ponownie zwrócił się do Harry’ego, ostentacyjnie ignorując pozostałą trójkę.

  - I przez ostatnie dziesięć minut proszę cię o to, byś pożyczył mi jakiś dobry film? Sophia ma chyba dość oglądania Disneya.

  - Och, tak, jasne, w porządku. – Harry pokiwał głową, a jego palce niecierpliwie zabębniły o obudowę komputera.

  - O nie, Haroldzie. – Odezwał się Louis, prostując się. – Jeśli otworzysz to piekielne urządzenie, które od _tygodnia_ odwraca twoją uwagę ode mnie, rzucę w ciebie butem. – Zagroził.

                Harry zachichotał i przesunął dłonią przez włosy, ale ostatecznie zamknął pokrywę laptopa i odłożył go na podłogę obok fotela, na którym siedział. Przewrócił oczami na widok zwycięskiego uśmiechu tańczącego na ustach Louisa.

  - Zadowolony? – rzucił, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

                Louis jedynie wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, a skóra wokół jego oczu zmarszczyła się zabawnie, sprawiając, że w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego rozlało się ciepłe uczucie rozczulenia. Przeniósł spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek na Nialla, który wystukiwał coś zawzięcie na swojej komórce z głupiutkim uśmiechem przyklejonym na twarzy i ze świecącymi oczami, a potem spojrzał na Zayna. Chłopak siedział sztywno na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w telewizor i Harry zmarszczył brwi na ewidentnie napiętą postawę przyjaciela, ale nim zdążył się spytać, czy wszystko w porządku, Liam ponownie się odezwał.

  - Do końca tygodnia mamy dać listę osób, które chcemy na koncertach, pamiętacie?

                Niall mruknął z kanapy, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu.

  - Kogo zapraszacie? – Nacisnął Liam. – Zayn? – spytał, gdy żaden z chłopaków mu nie odpowiedział.

                Zayn drgnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia, a jego spojrzenie było rozkojarzone, gdy odwrócił się, patrząc na Liama. Szorstki zarost na policzkach podkreślał jego kości policzkowe i Harry odnotował w pamięci, by napisać o tym w którymś momencie swojego opowiadania, pewny, że wszystkie „dziewczyny Zayna” będą mu za to wdzięczne.

  - Co? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem, a potem odchrząknął, przygryzając wargi. – Nie wiem, zarząd pewnie będzie chciał, żeby Perrie przyjechała chociaż na jeden koncert. – Wzruszył ramionami. – I Waliyah mówiła, że chciałaby wpaść.

                Liam skinął głową i zapisał to w swojej komórce.

  - Niall?

  - Wpisz moją mamę – powiedział automatycznie. – Tata i tak nie przyjedzie z Irlandii, a Greg i Denise nie mają teraz czasu.

                Jego głos był spokojny i jakby beznamiętny, ale chwilowe oderwanie palców od ekranu i napięte ramiona zdradziły, że wcale nie było mu tak lekko. Harry westchnął cicho, a Louis także musiał to zauważyć, bo poklepał chłopaka po kolanie. Niall uniósł głowę, pokazując podejrzliwie lśniące się oczy i wygiął usta w uspokajającym uśmiechu, zanim wrócił do pisania na komórce.

  - Ja zapraszam Lottie i bliźniaczki – odezwał się Louis. – A na którymś z ostatnich koncertów prawdopodobnie pojawi się Stan.

                Liam pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a Harry zacisnął usta, znowu odczuwając tą irracjonalną ciężkość w żołądku, która pojawiała się za każdym razem, gdy robił się zazdrosny. To było cholernie głupie – być zazdrosnym o Nialla, Liama czy Zayna, być zazdrosnym o przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, o dziennikarkę przeprowadzającą z nimi wywiad, o fotografa robiącego im zdjęcia. A jednak był, był tak bardzo zazdrosny, ponieważ nawet nie mógł powiedzieć „odwal się, to mój chłopak”, ponieważ Louis nie był jego chłopakiem. Nie był _jego_.

  - Harry?

  - Huh?

  - Znowu odleciałeś. – Liam westchnął. – Chyba przydałby ci się porządny sen, co? – rzucił, patrząc na niego uważnie brązowymi oczami. – Więc, kto do ciebie przyjedzie?

  - Nie wiem – odpowiedział, podciągając nogi do góry i opierając brodę o kolano. – Myślę, że Eleanor chciałaby przyjechać. Wiecie, ta przyjaciółka z piekarni – dodał zupełnie niepotrzebnie, ponieważ wszyscy znali Eleanor i dla wszystkich z nich stała się bliską koleżanką. – No, i Gemma oczywiście.

                Liam przytaknął, a Niall odrzucił od siebie telefon, zaczynając się krztusić. Jego twarz momentalnie nabrała czerwonego koloru, a oczy zaczęły łzawić, gdy kaszlał, zsuwając się na podłogę. Louis poderwał się z kanapy, klepiąc chłopaka po plecach, a Niall zaczął wymachiwać rękoma, zachłannie wciągając powietrze. Kiedy po kilku minutach się uspokoił i otarł łzy z zaróżowionych policzków, rozejrzał się po wszystkich ze wstydliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

  - Ślina. – Wyjaśnił.

  - A już myślałem, że kłaczek – powiedział Louis, chichocząc cicho.

                Niall przewrócił oczami, ale kąciki jego ust drgnęły w rozbawieniu. Przesunął palcami przez włosy, które zdecydowanie wymagały strzyżenia, mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego.

  - Więc, przyjedzie Gemma, tak? – spytał jakby od niechcenia.

  - No… Tak. – Harry skinął głową. – Wiesz, to moja siostra, zawsze przychodzi na nasze koncerty.

  - Tak, tak, wiem, no oczywiście. Twoja siostra, Gemma – powiedział szybko.

                Harry ściągnął brwi, mrużąc oczy.

  - Niall, czy masz jakiś problem z tym, że Gemma spędzi z nami trochę czasu w trasie?

                Niebieskie oczy Nialla rozszerzyły się zabawnie. Zamrugał kilka razy i otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął, gdy nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

  - W t-trasie? – wyjąkał. – Myślałem, że przyjedzie tylko na koncert…

  - Tak, Nialler, w trasie – burknął Harry. – Była z nami w trasie za każdym razem, więc nie wiem, dlaczego aż tak bardzo cię to dziwi. Pokłóciliście się ze sobą, czy co?

  - Nie, oczywiście, że się nie pokłóciliśmy! – odpowiedział, potrząsając głową. – Mamy dobre kontakty, naprawdę bardzo dobre kontakty. – Zapewnił go gorliwie.

Jego twarz była lekko zarumieniona, a wargi zaciśnięte, gdy Harry przesunął się na swoim siedzeniu, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

  - Nialler… – zaczął, ale blondyn niemal natychmiast mu przerwał.

  - NAPRAWDĘ LUBIĘ GEMMĘ, HARRY!

Harry uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście, chichocząc i z rozbawieniem kręcąc głową.

  - W porządku, stary. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie za bardzo – dodał, mrugając.

Niall wypuścił głośno powietrze, osuwając się na kanapie i chowając telefon do kieszeni, podczas gdy Liam wyprostował się z zadowoleniem.

  - No, to wszystko ustalone – powiedział. – Do mnie przyjedzie tylko Ruth, a w Hiszpanii dołączy do nas na kilka dni Sophia.

                Louis prychnął.

  - Oczywiście. – Zanucił złośliwie, przewracając oczami.

  - Louis – rzucił ostrzegawczo Zayn.

  - O co ci chodzi, Louis? – warknął Liam, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Z czym masz, do cholery, problem?

  - Och, ja? – Louis wykrzywił usta w fałszywym uśmiechu. – Nie mam absolutnie żadnego problemu, żadnego.

                Niall przesuwał wzrokiem między dwójką chłopaków, wpatrujących się w siebie z iskierkami złości w oczach, a Zayn wyciągnął rękę, by szturchnąć Louisa, dając mu znać, by sobie odpuścił.

  - Nie, zostaw, Zayn. – Liam wstał, oddychając ciężko. – No dalej, Tomlinson, wykrztuś to z siebie.

                Louis także wstał. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały, a dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści, gdy zmierzył Liama spojrzeniem.

  - Boże, Liam, czy ty nie widzisz, że Soph…

  - CO Sophia?! – krzyknął Liam. Żyły na jego gardle były widoczne, a jego twarz przybrała czerwony odcień. – Odpieprz się od mojej dziewczyny, Tommo.

  - Przejrzyj na oczy, Liam!

  - To, że ty nie jesteś w stanie…

  - Dość! – Zayn poderwał się ze swojego miejsca.

                Jego głos był stanowczy i pewny, gdy uniósł obie dłonie, rozdzielając przyjaciół.

  - Dość – powtórzył ciszej, patrząc jednoznacznie na Louisa, który w odpowiedzi jedynie prychnął i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

  - Nieważne – burknął Liam, zgarniając swoją bluzę, przerzuconą przez oparcie fotela. – Wychodzę.

                Drzwi za nim zatrzasnęły się głośno, przełamując napięcie w pomieszczeniu. Louis opadł na kanapę, jakby pozbawiony sił, a Niall wypuścił ze świstem wstrzymywane powietrze. Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony, nie mogąc ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca, wciąż ciasno obejmując rękoma swoje nogi.

  - Dlaczego, Zayn? – Odezwał się Louis, patrząc na Mulata, który oddychał ciężko, patrząc w okno.

                Dłonie chłopaka płasko opierały się na parapecie, drżąc lekko, a jego ramiona były uniesione wysoko, spięte. Harry widział jego niewyraźne odbicie w szybie; przymknięte powieki i koniec języka, przesuwający się powoli po wyschniętych wargach.

  - Dlaczego po prostu go nie uświadomimy? – dodał Harry, odchrząkując.

                Zayn zaśmiał się ponuro, a potem odwrócił się, patrząc na nich smutnym wzrokiem.

  - Obiecaliśmy sobie, że nie powiemy nic, dopóki będzie szczęśliwy – powiedział cicho. – A jest szczęśliwy, więc po prostu…

  - A co z tobą? – Przerwał mu Niall. – _Ty_ jesteś szczęśliwy?

  - To bez znaczenia, Niall. – Zayn przełknął ciężko ślinę, a potem podszedł do wieszaka, zdejmując z niego swoją skórzaną kurtkę. – Do zobaczenia, chłopcy.

                Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi i przez chwilę panowała cisza, zanim Niall westchnął, przebiegając palcami przez swoje włosy, rozkojarzony.

  - Tak… – westchnął. – Ja też będę się już zbierał. Miło było, ale… – Wzruszył ramionami i machnął do nich niezręcznie, zanim także opuścił ich mieszkanie.

                Oddechy Harry’ego i Louisa mieszały się ze sobą w ciszy pomieszczenia, gdy siedzieli na kanapach, nie wiedząc, co mają powiedzieć. Minuty mijały, zaznaczone przez przesuwanie się wskazówek zegara i w pewnym momencie Harry po prostu wstał i podszedł do Louisa, wtulając się w niego bez słowa. Ramiona starszego chłopaka owinęły się wokół niego, przysuwając go bliżej do siebie, gdy oparł brodę o jego głowę i, tak po prostu, zasnęli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anonim zapytał(a) Cię:**

_O. MÓJ. BOŻE. Ten Louis i ten Harry, i tyle słodkości! Chcę więcej, więcej, więcej! Są tak cholernie uroczy i prawdziwi i chcę, żeby to była prawda!!! ~ PSP_

                Harry zachichotał. Za każdym razem, gdy publikował nowy rozdział, jego skrzynka niemal natychmiast wypełniała się podobnymi wiadomościami; ludzie pisali do niego o tym, jak bardzo kochali tę historię, wychwalali jego pomysły i styl pisania oraz co chwilę pytali, kiedy wrzuci kolejną część, ponieważ „ _tak bardzo nie mogę się doczekać!_ ” Uśmiechnął się tym bardziej, gdy zauważył, iż anonim zdecydował się na podpis – to było miłe, wiedzieć, że kryła się za tym jakaś prawdziwa osoba.

_Cieszę się, że ostatni rozdział Ci się podobał! Obecnie narzekam na brak wolnego czasu (praca…), ale obiecuję, że postaram się napisać dalszą część już wkrótce. ~ Slow Talker_

                Opublikował odpowiedź na wiadomość i przeciągnął się, wzdychając ciężko. Zegarek w rogu ekranu wskazywał na godzinę siódmą rano, a to oznaczało, że powinien zacząć się szykować, jeśli nie chciał spóźnić się na próbę przed trasą i ryzykować, że i do niego Liam przestanie się odzywać. Po ostatnim wybuchu pomiędzy Liamem a Louisem, atmosfera znaczenie się zagęściła i było to widoczne dla każdego członka ich zespołu. Liam nie odzywał się do Louisa, a Louis był drażliwy i szybko się irytował, co sprawiało, że wielogodzinne próby stawały się męką.

                Zmarszczył brwi, gdy do jego nozdrzy dobiegł zapach, który z całą pewnością nie był kokosowym szamponem, którego użył poprzedniego dnia. Pospiesznie zakładając czarne dżinsy z dziurami na kolanach, zawołał:

  - Lou? Louis, co tak śmierdzi?

                Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i zatrzymał się nagle, z dłonią wciąż spoczywającej na klamce, kiedy zobaczył dym unoszący się z nad swojej ulubionej koszuli w czerwoną kratę, która leżała płasko na stole, przygnieciona włączonym żelazkiem.

  - Louis! Cholera!

Harry jęknął, podbiegając do rozgrzanego urządzenia i odrywając je od materiału; jęknął jeszcze głośniej, gdy zobaczył dziurę wypaloną idealnie na środku pleców. Odłożył żelazko na bok i uniósł koszulę w górę, spoglądając na nią żałośnie, a przez dziurę zobaczył Louisa, który obrócił się na kanapie, patrząc na niego litościwie.

  - Przepraszam, Harreh! – zawołał piskliwym głosem, klękając na sofie i układając brodę na oparciu. – Przepraszam, ja tylko… No…

                Harry westchnął ciężko i przesunął dłonią po zmęczonej twarzy, przymykając powieki i zarzucając sobie koszulę na ramię.

  - Tylko co, Lou? – spytał.

                Otwarcie oczu nie było dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ natychmiast został zaatakowany przez niebieskie tęczówki otoczone czarnymi rzęsami, wpatrujące się w niego przepraszająco.

   - Chciałem ci ją wyprasować, żebyś  zdążył zjeść śniadanie, ale tak jakby… Się zaczytałem? – powiedział, unosząc telefon trzymany w dłoni.

                Kolejne ciche westchnięcie uciekło z ust Harry’ego, a jego wargi drgnęły w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu. Nie mógł się na niego gniewać. Nie, kiedy patrzył na niego tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami i wyginał w ten sposób dolną wargę. Harry pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i opadł na kanapę obok Louisa, opierając stopy na niskim stoliku.

  - W każdym razie, co tam czytałeś? – spytał od niechcenia, ziewając potężnie.

                Louis zagryzł wargi i spiął ramiona. Odsunął się nieznacznie i podkulił nogi, opierając się plecami o podłokietnik i wcisnął komórkę do kieszeni spodni. Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco; jego niebieskie oczy zaiskrzyły, usta wygięły się w niewinnym uśmiechu, a w pokrytym szorstkim zarostem policzku pokazał się mały dołeczek.

  - Nic takiego – rzucił nonszalancko, przesadnie przewracając oczami.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi, przez chwilę wpatrując się podejrzliwie w przyjaciela, który spuścił wzrok i z wielkim zainteresowaniem zaczął przyglądać się swoim idealnie obciętym paznokciom, ale po chwili jedynie wzruszył ramionami i zrezygnował; jeżeli Louis nie chce powiedzieć, nic go do tego nie zmusi.

                Przez kilka minut siedzieli pogrążeni w ciszy. Louis bawił się palcami, a Harry przypatrywał mu się uważnie, na nowo zapamiętując kształt wypukłych warg, wystające kości policzkowe, łuk brwi. Znał twarz Louisa na pamięć, w każdej chwili mógłby przywołać w myślach zakręcone rzęsy i te dwa pieprzyki na lewym policzku. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i przesunął na kanapie, dociskając przypadkowo udo do nogi Louisa i przenosząc wzrok na elektroniczny zegarek, który wskazywał pół do ósmej.

  - No dobra, Tomlinson – powiedział, poklepując się po kolanie. – Trzeba się ruszyć.

                Louis jęknął przeciągle, ale posłusznie wstał i przeciągnął się, a potem wygładził materiał koszulki na brzuchu, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który wciąż miał na sobie jedynie luźne dresy i koszulę z wypaloną dziurą, przewieszoną przez ramię.

  - Wypadałoby się ubrać. – Zauważył, idąc do kuchni. – Ja w tym czasie zrobię coś na śniadanie.

  - I przy okazji spalisz kuchnię? – mruknął Harry, samemu wstając.

  - Coś mówiłeś, skarbie? – zaśpiewał z kuchni Louis słodkim głosikiem, który Harry lubił określać jako „ostrzegawczy”.

  - Oczywiście, że nie! – zawołał, wracając do swojego pokoju i wyjmując z szafy pierwsze ubrania, które wpadły mu w rękę, a potem kierując się do łazienki.

                Kiedy wrócił już do kuchni, całkowicie ubrany i umyty, z wciąż lekko wilgotnymi włosami od natrysku, stół był zastawiony. Wysokie szklanki zostały wypełnione sokiem pomarańczowym, a nad ustawionymi obok kubkami unosiła się para. Louis stał przy kuchence, nucąc coś pod nosem, a kiedy Harry chrząknął, zerknął przez ramię i uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową w stronę stołu.

  - Siadaj – powiedział, a chwilę później położył na talerz Harry’ego sporą porcję jajecznicy z bekonem i dwa, lekko przypalone tosty. – Smacznego.

                Harry skinął głową w niemym podziękowaniu i chwycił za widelec, ale nim zdążył nabrać trochę jedzenia, Louis ponownie się odezwał.

  - Myślisz, że przesadziłem? – zapytał.

                Gdy młodszy chłopak podniósł wzrok znad talerza, zauważył, że Louis przygryzł wargę i wpatrywał się w niego uważnie wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

  - Co masz na myśli?

  - Mam na myśli… – Louis przerwał, marszcząc brwi. – Chodzi mi o Liama.

  - Och.

                Louis westchnął żałośnie, a potem schwycił szczupłymi palcami swojego tosta i zaczął go łamać; okruszki chleba opadały na porcelanowy talerz, aż w końcu w jego dłoniach nie zostało nic.

  - Hej. – Harry powiedział łagodnie i sięgnął ponad stołem, obejmując palcami nadgarstek chłopaka, gdy ten miał już wziąć kolejny kawałek pieczonego chleba. – Nie przejmuj się tym aż tak, w porządku? Tak naprawdę powiedziałeś to, co myślimy my wszyscy.

  - Oprócz Liama. – Louis stwierdził ponuro.

  - Oprócz Liama. – Zgodził się Harry. – Prędzej czy później przejrzy na oczy.

                Louis pokiwał powoli głowę i Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Jego dłoń wciąż była zaciśnięta wokół nadgarstka starszego chłopaka, jednak żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dopóki brwi Harry’ego nie spotkały się ze sobą na widok znacznie weselszej twarzy Louisa.

  - Louis… – Zaczął niepewnie, a jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. – Czy ty… To znaczy… Do Liama? – zapytał nieskładnie, a jego palce rozluźniły się i odsunął się, zaciskając usta.

                Louis przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a gdy w końcu zrozumiał, co Harry miał na myśli, jego oczy rozwarły się zabawnie, a wargi otworzyły samoistnie, tworząc kształtną literkę „o”.

  - Co?! – zawołał.  – Nie! Nie, oczywiście, że nie!

  - Och. – Harry odetchnął. – To dobrze.

                Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, wpatrując się sobie w oczy; tym razem to Louis pochylił się, muskając opuszkami palców dłoń Harry’ego.

  - A czy… byłoby to coś złego?

                Harry zamrugał zabawnie, starając się powstrzymać przyjemne dreszcze, rozchodzące się po jego ciele.

  - Nie – powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Nie, tylko… Po prostu… – Zaczął się jąkać, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. – Ja… tylko… Wydawało mi się, że… No wiesz, Zayn coś czuje do Liama?

  - Tak… – Louis mruknął powoli, kiwając głową. – Chyba tak.

                Palce chłopaka wytaczały maleńkie kółeczka na większej dłoni, kiedy trwali tak w ciszy, wpatrując się sobie w oczy. Szaleńcze bicie serca zaczynało zwalniać i Harry zdołał wyrównać oddech, jednak jego ciało drżało nieznacznie pod dotykiem Louisa.

  - To znaczy… – Louis odchrząknął. – To znaczy, że nie masz nic przeciwko? Przeciwko dwóm facetom… Razem?

                Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie, przekrzywiając głowę.

  - Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział stanowczo.

-x-

                Po tym dziwnym poranku Louis i Harry zerkali na siebie częściej niż zwykle, gdy jechali do wynajętego studia na kolejną próbę przed rozpoczęciem trasy. Paul, który przywitał ich przy drzwiach, od razu poprowadził ich korytarzem do jednego z kilku pokoi, gdzie czekał już Liam i Niall, bawiący się strunami gitary.

  - Cześć – rzucił Harry, wchodząc i od razu opadając na czarną kanapę.

  - Cześć, Harry – odpowiedział Liam, ostentacyjnie lekceważąc obecność Louisa w pomieszczeniu.

                Harry zerknął na Nialla, który również na niego spojrzał i obaj wywrócili oczami; w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni Liam wymyślał kolejne sposoby pokazania tego, jak bardzo jest wściekły na Louisa, a Louis udawał, że wcale to go nie obchodzi, co kończyło się irytacją pozostałej trójki przyjaciół.

  - Zayn się spóźni – powiedział Niall, patrząc w skupieniu na ułożenie palców na gryfie. – Chyba źle spał. – Dorzucił ciszej, spoglądając znacząco na Harry’ego.

                Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie zacisnął usta w wąską linię i zerknął przez ramię, na Louisa wciąż stojącego pod drzwiami; chłopak wpatrywał się w Liama, mrużąc groźnie oczy. Harry chciał się odezwać, zwrócić na siebie uwagę Louisa, ale nim zdążył chociażby cokolwiek wymyślić, Louis już otworzył usta.

  - Przepraszam – wyrzucił z siebie.

                Wszyscy poderwali głowę i spojrzeli niedowierzająco na Louisa, który wbijał dłonie w kieszenie luźnych, dresowych spodni i patrzył na Liama spod swojej przydługiej grzywki.

  - Przepraszam, okej? – powiedział głośniej. – Byłem dupkiem i nie powinienem był się w ogóle odzywać, i naprawdę mam dość tej całej napiętej atmosfery.

                Liam uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczony. W tym samym czasie drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Zayn, śmierdząc dymem papierosowym.  Jego nieco zaczerwienione oczy były wbite w podłogę i nie od razu zauważył tego, co się działo. Dopiero kiedy zsunął z ramion dżinsową kurtkę i podniósł głowę, dostrzegł Liama i Louisa stojących na przeciwko siebie i wpatrujących się w siebie z oczekiwaniem.

  - Co jest? – spytał niepewnie, marszcząc brwi.

  - Nic. Zupełnie nic – odpowiedział Liam, podchodząc do Louisa i poklepując go po ramieniu. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

  - Więc jeżeli to wszystko, to może zabierzemy się za próbę, co? – Niall uderzył mocniej w struny. – Chyba, że wcale nie mamy koncertu za tydzień?

  - O Boże! – jęknął Liam, obracając się na pięcie i patrząc na Nialla. – Masz rację! Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! Musimy przećwiczyć jeszcze Alive… I Little Black Dress, i może jeszcze Dianę, i…

  - Dzięki, Niall – rzucił sarkastycznie Louis. – A byliśmy tak blisko od odpuszczenia próby i wybrania się na pojednawcze piwo…

  - Wybacz, stary. – Niall uśmiechnął się promiennie, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale chcę, żeby ta trasa była niezapomniana. Więc, co? Zaczynamy od Alive?


	6. Chapter 6

_\- I figured it out… I figured it out from black and white. Seconds and hours… Maybe they had to take some time._

                _Uniosłem leniwie powieki, poruszając stopą w rytm muzyki i uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy przyłapałem Louisa na wpatrywaniu się we mnie. On zarumienił się, ale nie odwrócił wzroku i kiedy Liam kończył swoją solówkę, wziąłem głęboki oddech, chcąc, by wyszło to tak dobrze, jak tylko może._

_\- You and I, we don’t wanna be like them. We can make it ‘till the end, nothing can come between you and I… Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us, no, nothing can come between._ _You and I… Oh… You and I…_

                _Zagryzłem wargę, patrząc na niego spod rzęs, zastanawiając się, czy mógł wyczuć, że śpiewałem to z myślą o nim. Jego niebieskie oczy iskrzyły się, gdy bezgłośnie bił dla mnie brawo._

_\- I see what it’s like… – Zaśpiewał, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. – I see what it’s like for day and night. Never together… cause they see the things in a different light, like us._ _But they never tried… like us._

_Jego zaróżowione wargi ułożyły się w zadowolonym uśmiechu i kiedy śpiewałem dalej, zastanawiałem się jakby to było, wstać, pochylić się i pocałować go. Tak po prostu.Zdawałem sobie jednak sprawę, że to się nie wydarzy. Nie tu, nie teraz. Nigdy. To nie mogła być… To nie była jedna z tych historii, kończących się „i żyli długo i szczęśliwie”. Choć, być może właśnie tak nasze życie miało się zakończyć. Mieliśmy żyć długo i szczęśliwie, tylko nie razem._

_Drgnąłem, gdy poczułem dłoń na kolanie i uniosłem powieki, które najwyraźniej przymknąłem w trakcie śpiewania. Od razu napotkałem niebieskie tęczówki Louisa, wpatrujące się we mnie z uwagą._

_\- Wszystko w porządku? Tak jakby… Odleciałeś – spytał zmartwionym głosem._

_\- Tak – odpowiedziałem, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. – Tak, wszystko jest dobrze._

_Louis jeszcze przez chwilę mi się przyglądał, a potem ścisnął kolano i wyprostował się, odwracając głowę, by włączyć się do dyskusji pozostałych chłopaków, omawiających, co powinniśmy jeszcze przećwiczyć przed nadchodzącą trasą._

                Harry oderwał palce od klawiatury i przesunął suwakiem w górę, by przeczytać na spokojnie cały rozdział. Kiedy dobrnął do końca, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i dodał kilka tagów, a potem kliknął w „Publikuj” i patrzył, jak rozdział pojawia się na dashu. Odczekał chwilę, odświeżając stronę i uśmiechając się z każdą kolejną pojawiającą się notką, aż w końcu wylogował się i odłożył laptopa na bok, przeciągając się. Skrzywił się, kiedy usłyszał nieprzyjemny zgrzyt kręgów, ale po chwili westchnął z ulgą, poruszając ramionami.

                Rozejrzał się po pokoju, odnotowując w pamięci, by w końcu posprzątać, bo miał przykre wrażenie, że resztki pizzy, które jakimś cudem spadły za biurko, zaczynają żyć własnym życiem. Ostatecznie opadł na łóżko, chowając twarz w miękkiej poduszce, pozwalając sobie na kilka minut wylegiwania się, zanim ten dzień na dobre się zacznie. Co prawda dochodziła trzynasta, a z salonu dochodziły go przekomarzania Nialla i Louisa, którzy najprawdopodobniej znowu grali w Mario Kart, jednak on spędził połowę nocy na rozmowach z ludźmi na Tumblrze, a ranek upłynął mu na kończeniu kolejnego rozdziału _Fictional Love_.

                Głośne i natrętne burczenie w brzuchu zmusiło go w końcu do wstania z łóżka i zejścia do kuchni. Zatrzymał się jednak w progu, marszcząc brwi i wsłuchując się w zdenerwowany głos Nialla, który najwyraźniej rozmawiał przez komórkę.

  - … wiem, wiem! Po prostu trochę obawiam się co się stanie, gdy dowiedzą się, z kim się spotykam… – Niall zamilkł, najwyraźniej wysłuchując odpowiedzi. – W porządku, kiedy _on_ dowie się z kim się spotykam. – Poprawił się.

                Harry zmrużył oczy, zaskoczony. Nie miał pojęcia, że Niall się z kimś spotyka, a z tego, co słyszał, wynikało, że właściwie żaden z chłopców nie wiedział. To było dziwne, bo Niall zazwyczaj był bardzo otwarty, jeśli chodzi o uczucia i emocje, ale najwyraźniej w tym wypadku postanowił zachować to dla siebie.

  - Nie, oczywiście, że się ciebie nie wstydzę! Po prostu to nie ty będziesz musiała spędzić z nim całą trasę i znosić te wszystkie mordercze spojrzenia, i…

  - Niall, co ty tam tak długo robisz?! – zawołał z salonu Louis.

  - Wybacz, muszę kończyć. Lou się irytuje, a wiesz jaki on jest. – Niall rzucił pospiesznie. – Kocham cię. Zadzwonię wieczorem.

                Harry cofnął się do schodów, udając, że dopiero schodzi na dół i ziewnął teatralnie, gdy Niall wyszedł z kuchni, unosząc pytająco brwi.

  - Dobry – mruknął Harry, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. – Jest coś do jedzenia, czy opróżniłeś całą lodówkę?

                Niall przewrócił oczami z rozbawieniem, ale uwadze Harry’ego nie umknął sposób, w jaki jego ramiona się rozluźniły.

  - Jesteś strasznie stereotypowy, Styles. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się. – Jak nasze fanki, naprawdę… – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Oczywiście, że nie opróżniłem _całej_ lodówki. Może tylko połowę. Ale hej, zrobiłem gofry! – dodał z oburzeniem, gdy Harry szturchnął go w ramię.

  - Dobre i to – powiedział, wchodząc do kuchni.

  - Ach, i za jakąś godzinę podjedzie po nas Liam i pojedziemy na wywiad.

  - A co z Zaynem? – spytał Harry, ozdabiając gofra pokaźną porcją bitej śmietany i po chwili zastanowienia sięgnął po banana i nóż.

  - Jest na mieście z Perrie – powiedział Niall, wzruszając ramionami. – Idę, idę! – odkrzyknął, gdy zniecierpliwiony Louis znów go zawołał. – Smacznego, stary.

(x)

                Siedzieli w jednej z garderób w BBC Television Centre; Liam na fotelu, pozwalając, by Lou nakładała mu na twarz odrobinę fluidu i pudru, Louis na kanapie, w skupieniu wpatrując się w ekran swojej komórki, a Harry rozmawiał cicho przez telefon ze swoją mamą. Niall i Zayn zniknęli, co prawdopodobnie miało związek z tym, iż w którymś ze studiów w budynku nagrywano właśnie kolejny odcinek ich ulubionego programu rozrywkowego.

  - Tak, tak – przytaknął Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa. – Wpadnę do ciebie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem trasy, obiecuję.

                Chłopak poprawił się na fotelu, podwijając pod siebie jedną nogę. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, jak Louis przygryzł wargę (co robił zawsze, gdy był zdenerwowany albo podekscytowany), a jego niebieskie oczy poruszały się uważnie, gdy najwyraźniej coś czytał.

  - … co o tym myślisz? – Głos matki wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

  - Uch, przepraszam, mogłabyś powtórzyć?

                Anne westchnęła, choć brzmiała na rozbawioną.

  - Gdzieś w pobliżu jest Louis, prawda? – spytała. – Zresztą, nie odpowiadaj – dodała pospiesznie.

  - Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Harry, czując, jak jego policzki robią się nieprzyjemnie ciepłe.

  - Och, nieważne. – Głos kobiety zabrzmiał tak, że Harry był całkowicie pewien, iż przewróciła oczami. – Pytałam, co myślisz o tym, bym odwiedziła cię w czasie przerwy między koncertami? Myślałam, by przylecieć między koncertem w Chicago a tym w Pasadenie.

  - Wiesz kiedy mam przerwę w koncertach? – Harry zamrugał, zbity z tropu.

                Jego wzrok ponownie skupił się na Louisie, który nieświadomie odgarnął z oczu grzywkę i zacisnął usta, a jego policzki zrobiły się lekko różowe i Harry zastanawiał się, co takiego tak bardzo zajmuje jego uwagę.

  - Oczywiście, że wiem. Jestem twoją matką. I dostałam od ciebie grafik, pamiętasz?

  - Och, tak. Faktycznie – mruknął Harry.

                Anne zacmokała w słuchawkę telefonu, a gdy ponownie się odezwała, brzmiała na bardzo rozbawioną.

  - Dobrze, rozłączam się, bo jesteś całkowicie rozkojarzony. Powodzenia w czasie wywiadu, kochanie.

  - Kocham cię, mamo – odpowiedział automatycznie Harry, a potem się rozłączył.

                Przez kilka kolejnych minut, w czasie których Lou kończyła upiększać Liama, wzrok Harry’ego nie opuszczał twarzy Louisa i chłopak wychwytywał każdą zmianę emocji na tej, jakże znajomej, twarzy.

  - Przejrzeliście listę pytań na dzisiejszy wywiad? – spytał Liam, z ulgą schodząc z fotela i dziękując kobiecie uprzejmym uśmiechem.

  - Tak – odpowiedział Harry.

                Louis nawet się nie poruszył, skupiając całą uwagę na komórce; jego palce poruszały się szybko na dotykowym ekranie, wystukując literki i Harry był całkowicie pewien, że pisze on do kogoś wiadomość. Nie mógł nic poradzić na bolesne ukłucie zazdrości.

  - Louis, a ty?

  - Hm? – Louis podniósł głowę, patrząc na Liama.

  - Przejrzałeś listę pytań?

  - Nie, oczywiście, że nie – odparł chłopak, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

                Harry zachichotał w dłoń, widząc oburzone spojrzenie Liama. Choć minęło kilka lat od ich startu w X-Factorze, Liam nadal wykazywał się niesamowitą odpowiedzialnością o zespół, tak, jakby znów stawiali pierwsze kroki w tym biznesie.

  - Jak tam, chłopcy? – zawołał Niall, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i pozwalając, by drzwi uderzyły o ścianę, gdy otworzył je z zamachem.

                Zayn, który wślizgnął się tuż za nim, przewrócił z czułością oczami i sięgnął do klamki, a kiedy przycupnął na podłokietniku fotela Harry’ego, ten poczuł znajomy zapach nikotyny.

  - Louis znów nie przeczytał pytań – odpowiedział Liam, a jego głos jasno wskazywał na to, co myśli o takim zachowaniu.

  - _Same old shit but a different day_ – zanucił Louis, a Niall parsknął śmiechem.

(x)

                Kamery były na nich skupione i choć po tych kilku latach Harry powinien już się do tego przyzwyczaić, nadal czuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Siedział na kanapie między Niallem a Zaynem. Na dwóch krańcach kanapy usiedli Liam i Louis. Mężczyzna przeprowadzający z nimi wywiad miał na sobie jaskrawą kamizelkę i trochę za bardzo przylizane włosy, a jego zęby lśniły taką bielą, że Harry miał ochotę założyć na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Był jednak całkiem sympatyczny, choć trochę nudny; odpowiedzieli już na połowę pytań, nie wnoszących absolutnie nic nowego.

  - Oczywiście macie już ułożoną listę piosenek na koncerty, prawda? – spytał, a Zayn przytaknął. – Jaka z nich to wasz faworyt?

  - Nie wiem jak reszta chłopców, ale ja uwielbiam _You & I_ – odpowiedział Liam, wysuwając do przodu jedną nogę. – Niall ma tam dwie solówki i po prostu wymiata.

                Niall uśmiechnął się i wychylił, by zaczepnie szturchnąć Liama w ramię.

  - Ja za to jestem fanem _Story of my life_ – powiedział, siadając wygodniej.

  - Nie potrafię wybrać tej jednej piosenki – zaczął Louis, przesuwając na bok grzywkę – ale nie mogę się doczekać, aż wystąpimy z _Little Black Dress_ , bo to idealna piosenka na koncert.

                Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zerknął na podkładkę z pytaniami. Wywiad trwał już prawie dziesięć minut i powoli zbliżał się do końca. Harry, który przejrzał pobieżnie listę pytań, spodziewał się, że teraz padnie to, które sprawiało mu najwięcej kłopotów: pytanie o związki. Dlatego niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy dziennikarz podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się, zanim otworzył usta.

  - Wasi fani są naprawdę niesamowici. Wspierają was, wielbią, a nawet piszą o was opowiadania! Słyszeliście kiedyś o fanfiction?

                Niall i Liam zachichotali, energicznie kiwając głową. Louis poruszył się niewygodnie na kanapie, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu i zagryzając wargę.

  - Nie da się o tym nie słyszeć – powiedział Zayn rozbawionym głosem. – Podobno jest tego cała masa na Tumblr.

  - Tak, tak! – zawołał Niall. – Nasi fani nawet wysyłają do nas na twitterze linki do niektórych opowiadań.

  - Mieliście kiedyś okazję coś przeczytać? Louis?

                Louis zamrugał i odchrząknął, a jego policzki zabarwiły się lekkim różem, co Harry obserwował z zainteresowaniem, choć jego serce biło zaskakująco mocno i szybko, gdy próbował w myślach ułożyć odpowiedź na każde możliwe pytanie, by czasem nie powiedzieć czegoś, przez co ujawniłby swojego własnego bloga.

  - J-ja… – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się niepewnie. – Ja nie… To znaczy, tak. Tak, byłem kiedyś… No, w zasadzie nie dawno na jednym takim… Ale tylko przejrzałem… – Jego głos drżał, gdy plątał się w słowach i rozpaczliwie próbował odpowiedzieć.

  - Myślę, że każdy z nas wszedł kiedyś na jakiegoś tumblra – powiedział szybko Harry, posyłając Louisowi uspokajający uśmiech. – Ale czytanie o sobie mogłoby być dość dziwne, zwłaszcza, że wielu naszych fanów pisze o naszych bromancach… Jednak, oczywiście, doceniamy ich wysiłki i mamy nadzieję, że dobrze się bawią, pisząc wszystkie te historie.

                Kiedy kilka minut kamery zostały wyłączone i chłopcy pożegnali się z przeprowadzającym wywiad mężczyzną i ruszyli korytarzem, Louis położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego, uśmiechając się lekko.

  - Dzięki, Haz – powiedział miękko.

  - Za każdym razem, Lou. – Harry mrugnął do niego wesoło, a potem uniósł brwi. – Hej, faktycznie czytałeś jakieś fanfiction?

                Louis zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spłonął rumieńcem, spuszczając wzrok. Wzruszył ramionami i potrząsnął głową, zanim odpowiedział.

  - Możliwe.

  - Wiesz, to w porządku. – Ciągnął Harry, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. – Jaki pairing? – spytał z ciekawością.

  - Oczywiście, że Larry – powiedział Louis.

                Tomlinson rozluźnił się już całkowicie i posłał Harry’emu cwaniackie spojrzenie, zanim obrócił się i wszedł do garderoby, zostawiając za sobą otumanionego przyjaciela.


	7. Chapter 7

            Louis jeszcze spał, kiedy Harry przekręcił się na bok i zmrużył oczy, przeklinając się w myślach za niezasłonięcie okien wczorajszego wieczora. To był ich ostatni wolny dzień przed rozpoczęciem trasy i miał nadzieję się wyspać, ale promienie słońca wpadające do pokoju z łatwością mu w tym przeszkodziły. Przez chwilę leżał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w drobinki kurzu unoszące się w powietrzu, aż w końcu usiadł i przeciągnął się, ziewając potężnie.

            Już odruchowo sięgnął do telefonu, sprawdzając godzinę (dochodziła siódma rano, na co Harry jęknął, rozdrażniony) i szybko wszedł w aplikację Tumblra, starając się uspokoić cichy, złośliwy głosik w głowie, mówiący mu, jak bardzo w krótkim czasie uzależnił się od tej strony. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się, widząc ilość notek pod ostatnim rozdziałem, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się i całe rozdrażnienie zniknęło, gdy zobaczył w skrzynce nowe wiadomości.

_„Mówiłem ci już jak bardzo genialny jesteś? Jesteś genialny! Naprawdę chciałbym żeby to wszystko było prawdą… i czasami takie prawdziwe się zdaje, bo czytając mam wrażenie że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. jakbyś z nimi cały czas był! Świetna robota, Slow Talker. Jak zwykle zachwycasz. ~ PSP”_

            Przesunął palcem po ekranie, przejeżdżając wyżej i pospiesznie przejrzał kolejną wiadomość; zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy zobaczył, że ta także podpisana jest przez PSP, więc czym prędzej zabrał się za czytanie.

_„W ogóle przypominasz mi kogoś, Slow Talker, i tak, to jest komplement, bo ten chłopak jest niesamowity. Niestety, jest tylko moim przyjacielem. :c Ale zawsze można pomarzyć, prawda? Ale jesteś tak bardzo uroczy, że to aż boli, kochany!x ~ PSP”_

_„Zauważyłeś „x” przy ostatniej wiadomości? To ja, próbujący flirtować z tobą. ~ PSP”._

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu, który opuścił jego usta, gdy przeczytał ostatnią wiadomość od anonima, podpisującego się PSP. Od kilku dni wiadomości między nim, a tym chłopakiem (chłopakiem! Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego opowiadanie ktokolwiek czyta, a tym bardziej, że jest to chłopak), stały się częstsze i stopniowo zaczęli schodzić na inne tematy, nie rozmawiając już tylko i wyłącznie o twórczości Harry’ego.

            Jego palce poruszały się szybko, uderzając w dotykowy ekran i odpisując na wiadomości. Zawahał się przy tej ostatniej, wbijając boleśnie zęby w dolną wargę i poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, co było dość dziwnym uczuciem. Powoli wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i ostrożnie wystukał wiadomość.

**„Oczywiście, że zauważyłem „x”. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wychodzi ci to całkiem nieźle, aha.x Właściwie… Wiesz, jeśli masz ochotę, to podrzuć mi swój adres e-mail. Będziemy mogli… ~~flirtować~~ … pisać bardziej prywatnie.xx”**

            Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w to, co napisał, uważnie studiując każde słowo i zastanawiając się, czy nie posunął się za daleko. Przez myśl przemknął mu Louis i przez jedno bicie serca Harry poczuł okropny ucisk w żołądku, jakby to, co miał zamiar właśnie zrobić, w jakiś sposób go zdradzało, ale to uczucie było paranoiczne, bo przecież on nawet nie _był_ z Louisem. Dlatego, nie zastanawiając się dłużej, opublikował odpowiedź na pytanie, a potem wyłączył aplikację i zablokował ekran telefonu.

(x)

            Brzdęk naczyń obudził Louisa. Chłopak jęknął i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę; siedział do późna, czytając na komórce jedno z opowiadań na Tumblrze, a hałasy z kuchni zdecydowanie nie były tym, czym chciał powitać nowy dzień. Ze skrzypieniem sprężyn obrócił się na plecy i westchnął, przecierając pięściami oczy. Zamrugał kilka razy i powoli zwlókł się z łóżka, podciągając rolety w oknie i zerkając na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy spostrzegł datę; złapał komórkę w rękę i, niemal potykając się o własne, bose stopy, wybiegł z sypialni.

  - Trasa! – zawołał, wchodząc do kuchni. – Jutro trasa!

            Harry zaśmiał się na jego entuzjazm i skinął głową, mrucząc radosne „dzień dobry, Lou” pod nosem. Louis zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a jego usta rozwarły się lekko, gdy zauważył, że Harry miał na sobie granatowe bokserki i luźny, biały t-shirt. Przez chwilę jego wzrok taksował długie, szczupłe nogi, dopóki nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy. Odchrząknął i pociągnął nosem, odsuwając sobie krzesło.

  - Jajecznica? – spytał, opierając łokcie na stole.

  - Na bekonie i z pomidorami – odpowiedział Harry, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

  - Rozpieszczasz mnie, Hazza.

            Przez kilka minut Louis w ciszy obserwował to, jak Harry kręcił się po kuchni, mieszając na patelni jajecznicę, szukając w szafkach odpowiednich przypraw i jak zalewał wrzątkiem dwa kubki ich ulubionej herbaty. Kiedy zaczął kroić chleb, Louis sięgnął po komórkę, przed samym sobą udając, że wcale nie oczekiwał tego od samego wstania z łóżka.

            Upewniając się, że Harry wciąż jest zajęty przygotowywaniem śniadania, wszedł na Tumblra, którego odkrył nie tak dawno i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, że autor zdążył mu już odpisać na wiadomości, które zostawił w jego skrzynce dzisiejszej nocy.

            Pisnął, raczej dziewczęco, gdy zobaczył odpowiedź na ostatnią wiadomość, a kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi, Louis podziękował Bogu, że powstrzymał się od radosnego podskakiwania na krześle.

  - Wszystko w porządku, Lou?

  - Tak, tak, jasne! – powiedział szybko. – Wszystko w porządku, jak najbardziej. Uważaj, bo przypalisz jajecznicę.

(x)

_\- Uważaj, bo przypalisz jajecznicę! – woła Louis, a ja śmieję się, bo to nie tak, że on cokolwiek wie o gotowaniu._

_Jednak, posłusznie odwracam się i wyłączam gaz pod patelnią. Kiedy siadamy do stołu, Louis uśmiecha się wdzięcznie i chwyta widelec w dłoń, nabierając odrobinę parującego jedzenia._

_\- Mmm, pyszne – mruczy. – Szkoda, że w trasie nie będziesz miał na to czasu._

_\- Cóż, może dla ciebie coś wymyślę._

_Louis unosi wzrok z nad talerza, a skóra wokół jego oczu marszczy się, gdy obdarza mnie szerokim uśmiechem._

_\- Naprawdę? Jesteś taki kochany, Haz! – piszczy, sięgając nad stołem i szczypie mnie w lekko policzek._

_Jestem całkowicie świadom tego, że automatycznie robię się czerwony jak burak. Mam więc nadzieję, że Louis na powrót zajmie się swoim śniadaniem i niczego nie zauważy, jednak jego niebieskie tęczówki nadal wpatrują się we mnie uważnie._

_\- Dostałeś gorączki czy coś? – pyta._

_\- To przez ciebie – burczę, nim mogę się powstrzymać._

_Widzę, jak jego brwi marszczą się w zmieszaniu, więc szybko pakuję do ust kopiasty widelec jajecznicy i przeżuwam bez pośpiechu, unikając jego wzroku._

_\- Co, przeze mnie?_

_Zaciskam zęby, by mu nie odpowiedzieć, by nie wykrzyczeć tego, co już od dawna chcę mu powiedzieć. Skupiam się na talerzu, który jest już całkowicie pusty i przez krótką chwilę zastanawiam się, kiedy zdążyłem to wszystko zjeść._

_\- Co, przeze mnie? – Louis ponawia pytanie, tym razem bardziej natarczywie._

_\- To! – krzyczę, odrzucając widelec, który z ostrym brzdękiem uderza o porcelanowy talerz. – To, to wszystko! - wołam, odsuwając krzesło i wstając. – Rumienię się i jąkam, a ty jesteś taki… taki… I to twoja wina! Kusisz i nęcisz, i sprawiasz, że się w tobie zakochuję, i to nie sprawiedliwe, Louis! Nie sprawiedliwe!_

_Louis wpatruje się we mnie wielkimi oczami, a ja dyszę ciężko, patrząc na niego z góry. Dopiero po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę, że wstając przewróciłem krzesło, więc schylam się i odstawiam je do stołu, mrugając zawzięcie, by odgonić łzy, które uparcie zamazują mi widok._

_\- Harry…_

_\- Nie – mówię ostro i odwracam się, by_

  - Haaaaaaaaarry – jęknął Louis.

            Harry był całkiem pewien, że doszedł do perfekcji w szybkim przełączaniu kart; tam, gdzie na ekranie jeszcze przed chwilą wyświetlała się wersja robocza kolejnego rozdziału, który właśnie pisał, pojawiła się wyszukiwarka Google. Przymknął wieko laptopa i spojrzał na Louisa, który stanął w progu, mając na sobie koszulkę odsłaniającą obojczyki i Harry poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco.

  - Haaaaaaaaaaarry.

Louis znów się wykrzywił i opadł na kanapę, wymuszając na młodszym chłopaku, by odłożył laptopa na niski stolik. Kiedy Harry to zrobił, Louis ułożył bose stopy na jego udach i podsunął mu pod nos swoją komórkę.

  - Zobacz! Niall jest już spakowany!

            Komórka trzęsła się nieco w wyciągniętej ręce Louisa, więc Harry ujął jego dłoń, starając się zignorować ciepłe iskierki przebiegające w dół kręgosłupa, a w zamian wpatrywał się w jaśniejący ekran telefonu. Louis, choć rzadko dodawał zdjęcia na Instagrama, niemal maniakalnie go przeglądał i często pojawiał się w pokoju Harry’ego, pokazując mu najbardziej zwariowane zdjęcia, które wyszukiwał za pomocą najdziwniejszych tagów. Na ekranie wyświetlał się profil Nialla oraz jego nowo dodane zdjęcie spakowanej walizki i Harry zaśmiał się, gdy odczytał podpis.

  - Tak – powiedział, oddając komórkę przyjacielowi. – Niall jest spakowany i co w związku z tym?

  - A to, że ja jeszcze nie jestem i…

  - I mam ci pomóc – westchnął Harry, z rozbawieniem kręcąc głową. – No dobra, w porządku, niech ci będzie.

(x)

 **Od: slow-talker@gmail.com  
Do: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com  
Temat: cześć?  
** Więc, podesłałeś mi swój adres i postanowiłem z tego skorzystać. Więc, właściwie piszę, by się przywitać, a przy okazji dać znać, że nie wiem, jak będzie wyglądać mój dostęp do komputera i Internetu przez najbliższe… parę miesięcy. Praca :(

            Harry wysłał wiadomość, a potem ułożył się wygodniej na kanapie, przełączając kanały w telewizji. Ostatecznie zostawił jakąś operę mydlaną i ze znużeniem przyglądał się, jak Marietta wyznaje Chrisowi, iż wie, że ten zdradza ją z jej siostrą.

  - Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, Chris? – wykrzyknęła dramatycznie, kładąc rękę na piersi. – Zdradziłeś mnie z moją własną siostrą!

  - Ale Marietto…

            Głos Chrisa został zagłuszony przez pisk Louisa. Harry widział go ze swojego miejsca na kanapie; drzwi do sypialni starszego chłopaka były otwarte na oścież, a on sam siedział na dużej, czarnej walizce, którą spakował razem z Harrym niespełna dwie godziny temu.

  - Wszystko w porządku? – zawołał Harry, wracając spojrzeniem na ekran telewizora.

  - Tak, tak, tylko… Och, to nie w porządku, ale… Tak, wszystko w porządku.

            Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami, przyzwyczajony do dziwacznego zachowania Louisa i ponownie skupił się na kłótni Marietty i Chrisa, przerywanej przez głośne uderzanie palcami w klawisze klawiatury. Nieco zirytowany, Harry zerknął na starszego chłopaka, który z zapałem pisał coś na laptopie, zagryzając wargę, ale nim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, jego komputer wydał z siebie ciche „DING”, oznaczające, że przyszła do niego nowa wiadomość.

 **Od: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com  
Do: slow-talker@gmail.com  
Temat: Re: cześć?  
**Poważnie? Nie będzie cię przez kilka _miesięcy?!_ To niesprawiedliwe! Chociaż… no mnie też nie będzie, jestem zawalony pracą. Czyli na nowy rozdział przyjdzie mi poczekać? Przeżyję to, jeśli obiecasz do mnie pisać.x

            Harry poczuł rumieniec wkradający się na jego policzki i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

 **Od: slow-talker@gmail.com  
Do: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com  
Temat: Oczywiście  
** Oczywiście, że będę do Ciebie pisał.xx Tak jakoś wyszło, że się do Ciebie przyzwyczaiłem.x


	8. Chapter 8

                Pierwszy tydzień trasy minął w zawrotnym tempie. Harry’ego ciągle rozpierała energia, choć dali zaledwie cztery koncerty. Bogota powitała ich radosnymi piskami, a Santiago pożegnało takimi okrzykami, że przez ponad pół godziny Harry nie był pewien, czy słyszy na prawe ucho.

                Między siłownią, próbami dźwięku, kilkoma zajęciami z trenerem wokalnym i koncertami, Harry nie miał czasu, by choć na chwilę zajrzeć na Tumblra czy na pocztę i choć uwielbiał każdy dzień trasy, to zaczynał odczuwać coraz większą pustkę wywołaną brakiem rozmów z PSP. To było dziwne i prawdopodobnie dosyć żałosne, wiedział o tym, ale nie mógł tego w żaden sposób powstrzymać.

                Nie pomagało mu także to, że Niall w każdej wolnej chwili siedział z telefonem w ręku, ani to, że Liam przy każdej okazji próbował dodzwonić się do Sophii, która nie odbierała, co Louis kwitował wymownymi spojrzeniami, których Payne nie rozumiał. Jedyną osobą, która zachowywała się całkiem normalnie przez te dni, był Zayn, który palił w czasie przerw i zaszywał się w swoim pokoju, gdy tylko mógł, słuchając muzyki. I być może w którymś momencie Harry mógłby zalogować się na swoje konto, ale wiedział, że nie wystarczy mu tylko szybkie zerknięcie, więc powstrzymywał się i w głowie układał sobie kolejne sceny z życia fikcyjnego Harry’ego i Louisa.

(x)

                Byli właśnie w drodze do hotelu w Buenos Aires. Ich samolot wylądował pół godziny temu, a w czasie lotu Harry’emu udało się popracować trochę nad nowym rozdziałem, ale teraz, gdy siedział w busie obok Louisa, jego powieki przymykały się ze zmęczenia, a głowa raz po raz opadała na bok. W końcu poddał się i pozwolił sobie oprzeć policzek o ramię Louisa, który przez chwilę wydawał się spięty, ale później rozluźnił się i obniżył na siedzeniu, by Harry’emu było wygodniej.

                Samochód trząsł się, a silnik warczał cicho i wydawało mu się, że zamknął oczy tylko na kilka sekund, kiedy łagodny głos Louisa wybudził go ze snu.

  - Harry… Harry, skarbie, wstawaj.

                Harry mruknął coś, wtulając twarz w szyję Louisa i nieświadomie ciaśniej oplótł go ręką w pasie. Ciało pod nim zatrzęsło się od stłumionego śmiechu, a troskliwe palce Louisa odgarnęły ciemne loczki za ucho, gdy ponownie się odezwał.

  - Dalej, Harry, zaraz wyśpisz się w łóżku.

  - Mhm… – mruknął niechętnie i puścił chłopaka, pozwalając mu wysiąść i sam także opuścił ciepłe wnętrze samochodu.

                Zamrugał powoli, ale jego powieki były nadzwyczaj ciężkie, a światło za jasne; ziewnął i przetarł pięściami oczy, kiedy poczuł drobną dłoń na ramieniu.

  - Zasypiasz na stojąco – powiedział z rozbawieniem Louis, zaciskając palce. – Chodź, pomogę ci.

                Harry był tak bardzo zmęczony, że nawet nie oponował. Pozwolił, by Louis objął go w pasie i poprowadził go do lobby, gdzie przy recepcji stali już chłopcy, gorączkowo o czymś dyskutując; zamilkli jednak, gdy Harry z Louisem do nich podeszli.

  - Możemy się pospieszyć? – spytał Louis. – Harry zaraz zaśnie na podłodze.

                Liam odchrząknął, drapiąc się po karku i zerkając na rudawego recepcjonistę, który spuścił niewinnie wzrok, przeglądając jakieś dokumenty.

  - Bo… – zaczął z wahaniem. – Tak się złożyło, że nastąpiła…

  - Pomyłka – wtrącił Zayn, gdy Liam przerwał. – Zamiast pięciu pokoi jednoosobowych, dostaliśmy trzy jednoosobowe i jeden dwuosobowy.

                Harry ziewnął potężnie, zasłaniając usta dłonią i spojrzał na przyjaciół, mrugając i starając się odgonić sen. Jego zielone oczy były zamglone i przypatrywały im się, całkowicie zagubione, gdy nie mógł nadążyć za tym, co się właściwie działo. Louis przytulił go do siebie i wzruszył ramionami.

  - I? Po prostu dajcie nam te klucze, to nie tak, że nigdy żaden z was nie dzielił ze sobą pokoju.

                Liam oparł się o ladę, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

   - Niall nie chce spać w pokoju z Zaynem, a ja nie chcę spać w pokoju z Niallem – powiedział szybko. – A Zayn stanowczo odmówił dzielenia pokoju ze mną, więc…

                Louis rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Zayna, który bawił się zapalniczką i Nialla, który zagryzał wargi, a jego policzki przybrały nienaturalnie czerwonego koloru.

  - Wy… – zaczął, ale Harry ponownie ziewnął i zacisnął palce na jego koszulce, mamrocząc błagalne _Lou_ , więc chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany. – W porządku.

                Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko, podając mu klucz ze złotym numerkiem _119_ ; Louis rzucił mu podejrzane spojrzenie, ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Harry ruszył niemrawo w stronę windy, ciągnąc go za sobą.

  - Harry, walizki… – zaczął Louis.

  - Paul przyniesie. – Ziewnął Harry, przywołując windę. – Chodźmy spać, LouLou.

                Zmęczony głos Harry’ego i błagalne spojrzenie zielonych oczu sprawiły, że chłopak westchnął i wszedł razem z przyjacielem do windy, przytrzymując drzwi na chłopaków, którzy wtaszczyli się za nimi, chichocząc cicho i szturchając się, wciąż pełni energii. Louis potarł przygarbione plecy młodszego chłopaka, pozwalając, by ten znów się o niego oparł, choć był od niego znacznie wyższy.

  - Zaraz położysz się do swojego łóżka – powiedział kojąco, ściskając jego biodro.

  - Waszego łóżka. – Poprawił go Niall, chowający komórkę do kieszeni.

                Louis obrócił głowę, patrząc na niego i mrugając zabawnie oczami. Reszta chłopców nie zwróciła na to uwagi; Harry był zbyt zajęty próbą odgonienia od siebie snu jeszcze przez kilka minut, a Zayn i Liam spoglądali na siebie ukradkiem, jakby speszeni.

  - C-co?

                Niall spojrzał na niego spod przydługiej grzywki, opadającej mu na oczy; jego niebieskie tęczówki śmiały się, gdy przekrzywił zabawnie głowę.

  - Macie łóżko małżeńskie – powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem, a chwilę później winda zatrzymała się na ich piętrze.

  - Miłej zabawy. – Irlandczyk rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, gdy drzwi windy zamknęły się, zostawiając w środku na w pół śpiącego Harry’ego i oniemiałego Louisa.

                Kilka minut później Louis stał w przestronnym pokoju hotelowym, patrząc na Harry’ego, który, tuż po przejściu przez próg, opadł twarzą na materac wielkiego łóżka, wciąż jeszcze w ubraniach. Przez chwilę z czułością przypatrywał się, jak Harry zgarnia pościel, przyciskając ją do piersi, jakby ją tulił, z policzkiem zanurzonym w miękkiej poduszce, z otwartymi ustami i łagodnie trzepoczącymi powiekami, jakby mu się coś śniło.

Louis westchnął i przesunął dłońmi przez twarz. Dopiero teraz, patrząc na śpiącego przyjaciela poczuł, jak bardzo był zmęczony. Powoli zdjął mu buty i przewrócił go delikatnie na plecy, rozpinając spodnie, ostrożnie zsuwając je z długich nóg chłopaka, starając się odpędzić natrętne myśli i krew napływającą do policzków. Zostawił go w bokserkach i koszulce, a sam udał się do łazienki i umył zęby, a potem spryskał twarz zimną wodą. Akurat gdy gasił światło, rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

  - Walizki – mruknął Paul, wsuwając je do środka; pomachał niemrawo na pożegnanie i odszedł do swojego pokoju, najwyraźniej zmęczony tak bardzo, jak wszyscy.

                Louis nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu, który wyrwał się z jego ust na zachowanie ochroniarza. Przeniósł walizki do sypialni i szybko rozebrał się do bokserek, zerkając raz po raz na śpiącego Harry’ego, nieco speszony tym, że ten mógłby zobaczyć go niemal nagiego. Kiedy po raz ostatni zerknął na komórkę, poczuł się koszmarnie zmęczony, gdy zauważył, że było już grubo po trzeciej w nocy.

                Nawet nie wiedział kiedy wylądował w łóżku obok Harry’ego, nakrywając ich pachnącą pościelą. I być może, kiedy obrócił się na drugi bok, poczuł, jak Harry odwraca się razem z nim, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do pleców Louisa, przez sen odnajdując jego dłoń.

(x)

                Harry’ego wybudził dźwięk uderzanych klawiszy i coś, co brzmiało jak zawiedzione jęki. Przesunął się nieco na łóżku, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę i przeciągnął się, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

  - Cholera, cholera, _cholera_.

                To zdecydowanie był głos Louisa i przez chwilę Harry leżał na łóżku, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Louis jest w jego pokoju. Ale potem, znowu, czy to był jego pokój? Powinien być teraz w hotelu, jednym z wielu, ale mimo to – wciąż powinien mieć _osobny_ pokój.

                Łóżko było miękkie i wygodne, i Harry naprawdę nie chciał go opuszczać, ale uderzanie w klawisze stało się bardziej natarczywe, a Louis mamrotał coś pod nosem, więc Harry ostatecznie poddał się i otworzył oczy. Podparł się na łokciach i podciągnął, opierając plecami o wezgłowie; w nogach łóżka, z laptopem na kolanach siedział Louis, wpatrzony w ekran komputera.

  - Wszystko w porządku, Lou?

                Louis zerknął na niego i odgarnął grzywkę z oczu, posyłając mu szybki uśmiech.

  - Tak, tak – powiedział w roztargnieniu. – Tylko… Uch, nie odpisuje mi!

                By okazać swoją frustrację, uderzył mocno w klawisze i warknął, a potem ponownie spojrzał na Harry’ego.

  - Kto ci nie odpisuje?

                To pytanie wydawało się zbić z tropu starszego chłopaka. Ściągnął wargi, a jego policzki zaróżowiły się uroczo.

  - Och… Ee, nikt taki. – Wyrzucił w końcu, wzruszając ramionami. – Tylko znajomy – dodał, gdy zauważył uniesione brwi przyjaciela.

                Harry nie odpowiedział; wzruszył jedynie ramionami, próbując zignorować niemiły ścisk w żołądku, kiedy Louis ponownie całkowicie skupił się na komputerze, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Wyglądało na to, że jego _znajomy_ był dla niego całkiem ważny, bo Harry widział Louisa w takim stanie tylko kilka razy, a wtedy zawsze chodziło o siostry chłopaka. Widok Louisa, tak bardzo skupionego na ekranie monitora, niemal rozpaczliwie pragnącego porozmawiać ze _znajomym_ sprawiał, że Harry miał ochotę wyrzucić laptop przez okno i krzyknąć „Hej, tu jestem! Przejmuj się mną!”. Jednak, nim miał okazję to zrobić, Louis westchnął, zrezygnowany i spojrzał na niego.

   - W każdym razie patrz, co znalazłem. – Louis przesunął się, siadając obok Harry’ego i układając laptop tak, by chłopak mógł na niego spojrzeć.

                Na ekranie widniało zdjęcie Sophii z dwiema dziewczynami, które wyglądały, jakby miały czternaście, może piętnaście lat. Sophia stała w środku i obejmowała je, uśmiechając się szeroko. Pod spodem widniał wpis z Twittera.

 **@irishgerl** _Sophia sama do nas podeszła i zaproponowała zdjęcie, awww! <3_

  - Widzisz? – spytał Louis, gdy Harry przeczytał podpis. – Jak Liam może być aż tak nieświadomy?

                Harry westchnął i przesunął palcami po włosach, odgarniając je do tyłu. Potem uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na przyjaciela; ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie nieznacznie, gdy siedzieli razem na łóżku.

  - Czasem miłość robi z nas ślepców – powiedział powoli, a potem dodał. – Ale nie martw się, myślę, że Liam wkrótce przejrzy na oczy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Od: slow-talker@gmail.com  
Do: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com  
Temat: Nienormalny?  
**Jak bardzo nienormalny jestem, będąc zazdrosnym o telefon? Mój przyjaciel (tak, ten w którym jestem beznadziejnie zadurzony…) ciągle stuka w klawisze i ma ten cholerny uśmieszek na twarzy, a jego niebieskie oczy lśnią tak bardzo…  że mam ochotę wziąć tą głupią komórkę i wyrzucić przez okno, razem z tą osobą, do której ciągle pisze. Tak. Jestem zazdrosny o telefon. Nie masz prawa mnie osądzać!

            Harry wysłał wiadomość do PSP i zerknął z nad ekranu, spoglądając na Louisa, który siedział na kanapie razem z Niallem i rozgrywał kolejny mecz Fify.

   - Ty mały… – Louis przechylił się na bok, jakby to miało mu w czymkolwiek pomóc, gwałtowniej przyciskając guziki na padzie.

  - Gol! O tak! – zawołał Niall, śmiejąc się głośno.

            Louis odrzucił joystick, zirytowany, i przewrócił oczami, rozwalając się na kanapie.

  - To tylko twoje irlandzkie szczęście, skrzacie.

            Niall szturchnął najstarszego chłopaka w ramię, mrucząc coś o „przegrywaniu z godnością” i Harry uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, gdy Louis wydął wargi, udając urażonego. Byli właśnie w połowie drogi z Rio de Janeiro do Sao Paulo; Louis i Niall zdążyli rozegrać już cztery mecze, pełne gwizdów, wyzwisk i mocnych ciosów w ramię, a Harry napisał niemal cały rozdział dziesiąty, z którego był całkiem zadowolony. Fikcyjny Harry i Louis mieli swoją małą chwilę po koncercie w Montevideo, w jakimś schowku na miotły na stadionie; chłopak był całkiem pewien, że ten fragment wywoła zbiorowe „aww” wśród czytelników i szczerze żałował, że ta sytuacja nie miała miejsca naprawdę.

            Harry zamknął laptopa i odsunął go na bok, a potem wcisnął się między Louisa i Nialla. Tomlinson niemal natychmiast przesunął się, robiąc mu więcej miejsca i zarzucając rękę na ramiona.

  - Aww, jak uroczo – rzucił Niall, gdy Harry osunął się na kanapie, wpasowując się w uścisk chłopaka.

  - Zamknij się, Horan - powiedział Louis, a jego policzki nieznacznie się zaróżowiły. – Lepiej idź zobacz co się dzieje z Zaynem i Liamem.

  - Nie, bo jeszcze im w czymś przeszkodzisz!

            Niall parsknął śmiechem, drapiąc się leniwie po nosie.

  - Liam gra z chłopakami w pokera, a Zayn rozmawia na Skypie z siostrami – powiedział w końcu, spoglądając na telewizor, na którym wciąż wyświetlał się wynik 5:1.

  - A ty to wszystko wiesz, bo…? – spytał Harry, mrużąc oczy.

            Ze wszystkich sił starał się uspokoić bicie serca i próbował powstrzymywać od wąchania wody kolońskiej Louisa, ale było to trudne, gdy zapach ten otaczał go równie mocno, jak ramiona chłopaka.

  - Gdybyście oderwali się od patrzenia na siebie, to może też byście to zauważyli – powiedział Niall z diabelskim błyskiem w oczach.

  - My wcale nie… – zaczął niepewnie Louis, ale Niall przerwał mu, kręcąc głową.

  - Spokojnie, stary – rzucił, a jego akcent był bardziej słyszalny niż zawsze, gdy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić, sprawiając, że chłopak poderwał się z podekscytowaniem z kanapy. – Wybaczcie, muszę to odebrać. Cześć, kochanie…

            Harry wygiął szyję, spoglądając na Louisa, zaskoczony tym powitaniem, ale niemal natychmiast zamarł, zauważając niewielką odległość dzielącą ich twarze. Wstrzymał powietrze, wpatrując się w jasne oczy przyjaciela, otoczone przez ciemne, długie rzęsy, zakręcające się w dziewczęcy sposób i czuł płytki, ciepły oddech Louisa, owiewający jego policzki i usta, sprawiając, że nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco. Pod wpływem impulsu uniósł rękę, delikatnie przesuwając opuszkami drżących palców po twarzy Louisa, zahaczając o jego brwi i wystające kości policzkowe, przesuwając się powoli w stronę spierzchniętych, wąskich warg, które tak bardzo chciał ucałować. Louis nie poruszył się; nadal obejmował Harry’ego, teraz przysuwając go bliżej do siebie i nachylał się do jego dotyku, przymykając powieki.

  - Louis, ja… – szepnął zachrypniętym głosem.

            Louis pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, a palce Harry’ego wślizgnęły się między miękkie pasma włosów. Ich nosy ocierały się o siebie i przez krótką chwilę oddychali tym samym powietrzem.

  - Hej, chłopaki, bo… Ups.

            Harry odskoczył jak oparzony, wysuwając się z objęć Louisa i opadł na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem. Jęknął cicho i potarł nadgarstkiem czoło, patrząc na Nialla, który stał w przesuwanych drzwiach, wciąż trzymając komórkę w dłoni.

  - Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać – powiedział z rozbawieniem – ale Paul mówi, że zatrzymamy się w jakiejś restauracji, by zjeść obiad, więc może powinniście zrobić coś z włosami i tymi rumieńcami, jeśli nie chcecie zabić naszych fanek.  
  
(*)

            Wściekłe uderzanie w talerze roznosiło się po pustej wciąż arenie. Dan i Sandy, którzy stroili swoje gitary, odsunęli się nieco od Josha, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Mięśnie chłopaka drgały pod skórą, gdy walił pałeczkami w bębny, dając upust swojej złości.

  - Co jest z Joshem? – szepnął Harry do Zayna.

  - Pokłócił się z Cassie – odpowiedział stojący przy klawiszach Jon, zerkając niepewnie na zdenerwowanego perkusistę.

  - Och, to wiele wyjaśnia – powiedział Zayn, marszcząc brwi. – Dobrze, że ja nie mam takich problemów z Perrie.

            Jon i Harry zaśmiali się, poklepując chłopaka po ramieniu.

  - No tak, zarząd raczej nie chciałby, by „idealna parka” się kłóciła, no nie? – parsknął Jon.

  - Nie, to mogłoby popsuć ich nienaganny wizerunek! – Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie wierzę, że fani wciąż nie dostrzegają w tym ustawki.

  - Fani widzą to, co chcą widzieć – mruknął Zayn.

            Słysząc pewnego rodzaju smutek w jego głosie, Harry i Jon nie odpowiedzieli. Jedynie zwiesili głowy, udając zajętych, a Zayn westchnął, przecierając dłonią zmęczoną twarz. Kilka minut później przez głośniki rozległ się głos Liama, który niemal podskakiwał na scenie.

  - Okej, wygląda na to, że wszystko gra! – zawołał, machając do chłopaków. – Możemy stąd schodzić i… Sophia?

            Harry odwrócił głowę, patrząc na pusty stadion, tak samo jak reszta chłopaków. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, kiedy niemal tuż pod sceną zauważył Sophię, stojącą razem z niską i raczej uroczą blondynką, która uśmiechała się szeroko i przyjaźnie.

  - Cassie! – zawołał Josh, niemal potykając się o bębny, gdy zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. – Co ty tu robisz?

  - Co _wy_ tu robicie? – spytał niezbyt przyjaźnie Tomlinson, podchodząc bliżej.

            Podczas gdy Cassie uśmiechnęła się niepewnie do Louisa, Sophia ostentacyjnie zignorowała zarówno chłopaka jak i jego pytanie, w zamian chwytając za kark Liama, który przyklęknął na krawędzi sceny i przyciągnęła go do krótkiego pocałunku.

  - Co tu robisz, Soph? – spytał Liam, gdy dziewczyna odsunęła się, poklepując go po policzku.

  - Och, pomyślałam, że wpadnę wcześniej – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, odrzucając przez ramię długie włosy. – Pokażę się na koncercie, a później pójdziemy do jakiejś restauracji i zrobimy sobie kilka zdjęć?

  - No nie wytrz… – zaczął Louis, zaciskając zęby, ale Niall szturchnął go, w milczeniu wskazując na Zayna, schodzącego ze sceny.

(*)

 **Od:** **perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com  
Do: slow-talker@gmail.com  
Temat: Re: Nienormalny?  
**Przykro mi to mówić, ale to całkowicie, z całą pewnością, w stu procentach nienormalne. Bycie zazdrosnym o rzeczy martwe, Slow Talker? Naprawdę? Już nawet nie wiem, czy to można jeszcze leczyć… Ale hej, nie osądzam! W końcu sam jestem zazdrosny o cholerny komputer.

            Harry zachichotał, odczytując wiadomość od swojego internetowego przyjaciela. Miał wrażenie, że rozumiał się z PSP tak samo dobrze, jak z Niallem czy Zaynem i to było naprawdę niesamowite.

  - Harry, do jasnej cholery, zostaw tą komórkę i idź wziąć prysznic! Śmierdzisz!

            Oderwał zielone oczy od ekranu komórki i spojrzał na Louisa, który stał w drzwiach garderoby, pozbawiony koszulki i patrzył na niego z oczekiwaniem. Gardło Harry’ego zaschło, gdy zobaczył tatuaże na spoconym ciele i nisko osunięte spodnie, ujawniające gumkę czerwonych bokserek.

  - Harry? – spytał Louis, z lekkim zmartwieniem w głosie.

  - Tak, tak, już idę.

            Potrząsnął głową, zaciskając powieki i odrzucił telefon na stoliczek, wychodząc za przyjacielem, robiąc wszystko co w swojej mocy, by nie patrzeć na napięte mięśnie, wystające kręgi i dołeczki na dole pleców. Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, rzucając sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia, kiedy nagle usłyszeli wyraźnie podniesiony, kobiecy głos.

            Louis zatrzymał się, unosząc brwi i spoglądając pytająco na Harry’ego, który wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami. Głos dziewczyny zamilkł, a po korytarzach rozniósł się tubalny głos zdenerwowanego Liama, co sprawiło, że obaj przyspieszyli kroku.

  - Jak możesz myśleć, że…! To nie…

  - Och, nie bądź śmieszny…!

            Za rogiem wpadli na Nialla, opierającego się o ścianę, który przysłuchiwał się kłótni. Gdy ich zauważył, przyłożył palec do ust.

  - To Liam i Sophia – wyjaśnił szeptem, jakby nie słyszeli ich głosów przez połowę drogi. – Liam chyba w końcu zauważył, że ona go wykorzystuje.

  - No tak, bo tak trudno było to zauważyć – parsknął Louis, wyglądając zza rogu. – No, wygląda na nieźle wściekłego.

            Jakby na podsumowanie jego słów, głos Liama rozniósł się echem po korytarzu.

  - Po prostu nie wierzę, że mogłem być tak ślepy! – zawołał. – Wszyscy mówili mi, jak bardzo mnie wykorzystujesz, a ja cię broniłem, bo…

  - Bo mnie kochasz. – Przerwała mu Sophia. – Kochałeś mnie od czasów szkolnych, Liam, a ja tylko wykorzystałam tę wiedzę.

            Harry zmarszczył brwi; nawet nie musiał widzieć twarzy Liama, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo załamany musiał być w tej chwili. Przez krótką chwilę panowała cisza. Niall i Louis wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, a ciężki oddech Liama był jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem.

  - Och, daj spokój Liam. – Sophia odezwała się spokojnie. – Wiesz, że mi na tobie zależy. Może nie tak, jakbyś tego chciał, ale… Bądźmy szczerzy, kto pokocha cię za to, jaki jesteś? Jesteś Liamem Payne z One Direction i tylko to ludzie w tobie widzą.

            Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, który zacisnął dłonie w pięści i już chciał wyjść zza rogu. Pokręcił głową, wymawiając bezgłośne „daj mu się tym zająć”, a starszy chłopak niechętnie rozluźnił napięte mięśnie i przytaknął, opierając się o ścianę i osuwając na podłogę.

  - No, może tylko Zayn, ale skoro nie jesteś gejem, to nie sądzę, by robiło ci to różnicę – dodała po chwili namysłu.

  - Ty… C-co? – wyjąkał Liam, kiedy chłopcy wymienili przerażone spojrzenia.

            Sophia roześmiała się dźwięcznie.

  - Jesteś naprawdę ślepy, Liam.

            Liam nie odpowiedział; chwilę później rozległy się kroki i chłopcy usłyszeli tylko ciche „Z nami skończone, Soph”, a potem nastała cisza, przerywana jedynie ich urywanymi oddechami.

            Louis uderzył głową o ścianę, przymykając powieki i kiedy Harry tak na niego patrzył, zauważył zmęczenie na twarzy chłopaka. On sam podrapał się po karku, nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć w to, czego był świadkiem.

  - Właściwie… – Louis odchrząknął. – To gdzie jest Zayn?

            Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Nialla; jego blond włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, a twarz była wyjątkowo blada, kiedy przesunął po niej dłonią. Jego niebieskie oczy zabłysnęły, gdy zerknął na nich, wyraźnie przestraszony.

  - W łazience – szepnął, machając dłonią w kierunku drzwi, pod którymi jeszcze przed chwilą odbywała się kłótnia.


	10. Chapter 10

_\- Harry, musimy porozmawiać._

_Louis brzmi poważnie i trochę niepewnie, kiedy podnoszę zmęczone, opuchnięte powieki i patrzę na niego. Jesteśmy po udanym koncercie i marzy mi się tylko pójście do łóżka, które wygląda tak miękko i kusząco, stojąc w hotelowym pokoju, ale Louis właśnie przekracza próg, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Jest na boso. Dresowe nogawki ma podwinięte, ujawniając umięśnione łydki i wystające kostki, a luźna, biała koszulka z kieszonką na piersi opada na jego ramionach, wyraźnie za duża. Dopiero po chwili orientuję się, że to_ moja _koszulka. Ma też okulary na nosie. Uśmiecham się, bo dawno ich nie nosił, a wygląda w nich naprawdę uroczo.  
  
_ _\- Co się stało, Lou? – pytam, marszcząc brwi._

_Kiedy do mnie podchodzi, robi małe kroczki i jest wyraźnie niepewny. Przysiada na brzegu kanapy, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów do ucieczki i to alarmuje mnie na tyle, bym wyprostował się, patrząc na niego uważnie._

_Wszyscy mamy pokoje na tym samym piętrze i już w samochodzie każdy zarzekał się, że po tym, jak wejdzie do pokoju, od razu rzuci się na łóżko i zaśnie w ubraniach. Najwyraźniej Louis nie mógł zasnąć, skoro jest tutaj, ze zmierzwionymi i lekko wilgotnymi włosami, przygryzając wargę._

_\- Chodzi o to, co ostatnio powiedziałeś – mówi szybko. – Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale…_

_Wstrzymuję oddech. Rozumiem już, dlaczego tutaj przyszedł, dlaczego chce porozmawiać; nie zapomniał o moim wyznaniu sprzed rozpoczęcia trasy. Nie zapomniał o nim, nie zapomniał także tej chwili na stadionie w Montevideo, kiedy niemal się pocałowaliśmy, a teraz chce to odkręcić. Jestem tego pewien._

_\- Ale nie mogę udawać, że tego nie pamiętam, Harry. Nie mogę udawać, że to się nie stało. – Nie chcę na niego patrzeć, nie teraz, ale nie potrafię oderwać wzroku, gdy siedzi tak, splatając i rozplatając dłonie. –_ Nie chcę _udawać._

_Marszczę brwi, gdy jego głos nagle robi się stanowczy i podnosi głowę, patrząc na mnie jasnymi oczami. Przełykam ślinę i odchrząkuję, by coś powiedzieć, by powstrzymać go, ponieważ nie jestem gotów usłyszeć tego, że on nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć. Że mnie nie kocha i nigdy kochać nie będzie albo, co gorsza, że nie chce mnie znać._

_Ale wtedy Louis uśmiecha się lekko, niepewnie i palcami przesuwa po moim ramieniu, nachylając się nieco._

_\- Ja też… Też jestem w tobie zakochany, Hazza._

                Harry wcisnął gwałtownie enter i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony. Już wyobraził sobie miny czytelników, gdy przeczytają zakończenie najnowszego rozdziału i był pewien, że jego skrzynka zapełni się wiadomościami o tym, jak mógł zakończyć w takim momencie.

                Mieli parę dni wolnego pomiędzy koncertami i choć Harry najchętniej spędziłby ten czas w LA, grzejąc się w słońcu, to nie narzekał, widząc szczęście Nialla, gdy przylecieli do Irlandii. Chłopak bez przerwy trajkotał i był kulką energii, co wyraźnie kontrastowało z napięciem pomiędzy Zaynem a Liamem. Od ostatniego koncertu w Sao Paolo chłopcy nie rozmawiali – Zayn przeczekał przerwę między koncertowaniem w Ameryce Południowej a Europie w swoim rodzinnym domu, a Liam spędził ten czas, wychodząc kilka razy do Funny Budha ze znajomymi. I choć cisza między nimi była irytująca, to napięcie panujące w zespole doprowadzało do szaleństwa i Harry naprawdę miał tego dość.

                Zayn stał się nerwowy i wypalał papierosa za papierosem, a Liam bez przerwy obserwował Malika, myśląc, że nikt tego nie widzi, ale nie mógł być bardziej oczywisty. Dodatkowo Louis, zirytowany całą tą szopką, zaczął rzucać dwuznaczne komentarze, które – choć bawiły Nialla – zdecydowanie nie poprawiały sytuacji w zespole.

                Jedynym normalnym aspektem w całym tym szaleństwie były wiadomości od PSP, które niezawodnie wywoływały uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego. Chłopak był zabawny, charyzmatyczny i jednocześnie wyjątkowo czuły, i naprawdę go rozumiał i Harry zaczynał coraz gorzej czuć się z tym, że nigdy nie ujawnił mu _kim_ jest i czym się zajmuje.

  - Hej, Harry! – zawołał Niall, wpadając do jego pokoju bez pukania. – Pójdziesz ze mną do sklepu? Proszę, proszę, proszę…!

                Harry roześmiał się na widok szeroko otwartych, błagalnych oczu chłopaka i wysuniętej dolnej wargi oraz dłoni złączonych jak do motliwy. Westchnął z rozżaleniem, odkładając laptopa na stolik i wstał, potrząsając głową.

  - I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Horan? – spytał retorycznie, związując włosy gumką.

(*)

                Kilka fanek stało pod sklepem z wyciągniętymi telefonami, robiąc zdjęcia lub filmując przez oszkloną witrynę. Harry westchnął i pomachał do nich, niemal od razu tego żałując, ponieważ nastolatki zaczęły piszczeć. Odwrócił się, oglądając kilka koszulek, które zdecydowanie nie były w jego guście, a potem jęknął przeciągle, kiedy zobaczył Nialla, stojącego pod półkami z czapkami.

  - Naprawdę? – mruknął do siebie, kiedy chłopak co chwilę przymierzał inny fullcap, przeglądając się uważnie w lustrze.

                Kiedy przez kolejne kilka minut Niall przymierzał kolejne czapki, a tłumek pod sklepem nieco się zwiększył, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielki błąd popełnił, wybierając się na zakupy z przyjacielem. Nie kryjąc swojego znudzenia, oparł się o ladę, ze znużeniem przyglądając się rozterce Nialla.

  - To tylko czapka, Ni – powiedział w końcu, kiedy niebieskie oczy przesuwały się od jednej czapki do drugiej.

  - Tylko czapka? – sapnął blondyn, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – To nie „tylko czapka”, Haroldzie! To tak jak tomsy Tommo, albo tatuaże Zayna, albo twoje dziwne bandamy!

                Harry roześmiał się, rozbawiony oburzeniem przyjaciela i uniósł ręce w górę w poddańczym geście.

  - Okej, okej, rozumiem.

                Niall prychnął, po raz kolejny zakładając szarą czapkę na głowę i spoglądając w lustro, kiedy jego telefon rozdzwonił się. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, a Harry’emu nie umknęło to, jak jego twarz rozświetliła się, gdy zerknął na wyświetlacz.

  - Hej, skarbie – rzucił do telefonu, rzucając Harry’emu niepewne spojrzenie i odwrócił się.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak blondyn się oddala. To nie tak, że nigdy nie sądził, że chłopak nie mógłby kogoś mieć; Niall był jego najlepszym kumplem i Harry życzył mu, by w końcu znalazł sobie kogoś odpowiedniego, ale po prostu nie rozumiał całej tej otoczki tajemnicy.

                Niby od niechcenia przeszedł przez sklep, przyglądając się powieszonym na wieszakach koszulach, przebiegając palcami po materiałach, powoli zbliżając się do Nialla, który był zbyt zaabsorbowany rozmową, by to zauważyć.

  -…wiem, też nie mogę się tego doczekać – powiedział. – Harry? Harry ma się dobrze, Gems. Wiesz, nadal uroczo nieświadomy…

                Niall przerwał, przysłuchując się odpowiedzi, a Harry przystanął w miejscu, marszcząc brwi.

  - Oczywiście, że jest uroczy! – powiedział Niall, rozbawiony. – Jesteście spokrewnieni, a ty jesteś uosobieniem uroczości! – Niall obrócił się, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Tak, wiem, że nie ma takiego słowa, Gems – jęknął. – Chciałem być romantyczny!

                Kiedy chłopak roześmiał się, wysłuchawszy odpowiedzi, Harry wycofał się, całkowicie zagubiony. Niall i Gemma? Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale zdecydowanie nie tego. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jak w ogóle do tego doszło. Gemma była starsza. Była mądra i piękna, i była jego siostrą! A Niall był jego najlepszym kumplem z zespołu i to po prostu nie miało prawa bytu.

  - Myślę, że już wybrałem, stary.

                Harry podskoczył, słysząc nagle głos przyjaciela, z tym wyraźnym irlandzkim akcentem i rozbawieniem w głosie.

  - Wszystko w porządku, Haz? – zapytał, zarzucając mu rękę na szyję.

  - Tak, ja… – Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego. – Z kim rozmawiałeś?

  - Z mamą. – Niall odpowiedział szybko, podchodząc do kasy.

(x)

                Kiedy wrócili do hotelu, Harry nie chciał być sam. Powrót do pustego, bezosobowego pokoju hotelowego wydawał się mu być strasznie przytłaczający i przygnębiający, a wizja spędzenia wieczoru z Liamem lub Zaynem, także nie zapowiadała się zbyt zachęcająco. Stracił także wszelką ochotę na wieczór z Niallem, po tym, jak ten go w oczywisty sposób okłamał, dlatego właśnie stał pod pokojem Louisa, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie powinien zapukać.

                Nim jednak jego mózg zdążył zarejestrować  co się dzieje, zdążył już zapukać, a chwilę później drzwi uchyliły się, pokazując wyraźnie zmęczoną twarz Louisa.

  - Hazza? – spytał niewyraźnie, wpuszczając go do środka. – Coś nie tak?

  - Nie chciałem być sam – powiedział wstydliwie, bawiąc się nitką zwisającą z rękawa.

                Przez kilka sekund stali w ciszy, a Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenie Tomlinsona. Starszy chłopak westchnął i popchnął go łagodnie wgłąb pokoju, wskazując dłonią kanapę i podrapał się po karku.

  - Właściwie, właśnie szedłem pod prysznic, więc… – Zakończył niezgrabnie, przebierając nogami.

                Dopiero teraz Harry zwrócił uwagę na ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder chłopaka i jego lekko wystający brzuszek, który nieudolnie próbował zakryć dłonią.

  - Och – sapnął zażenowany i spuścił wzrok, mając nadzieję, że jego twarz nie zalała się czerwienią. – Nie, tak, jasne.

                Louis zachichotał, nieco zbyt piskliwie i przesunął dłonią przez włosy, wycofując się powoli.

  - To ja… No, będę tam – powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

                Harry odetchnął dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał szum wody. Napięcie, które pojawiło się zaskakująco szybko, zaczęło opuszczać jego mięśnie i rozsiadł się wygodniej, zsuwając buty ze stóp i podwijając nogi pod siebie. Przymknął oczy, zmęczony i przez dłuższą chwilę nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co pojawiało się w jego głowie. Krople wody spływające po nagim ciele… Wilgotne brązowe włosy… Napięte mięśnie nóg… Palce namydlające ramiona… Atramentowy ludzik na deskorolce pokryty mydłem…

  - Harry!

                Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, wypuszczając wstrzymywany oddech. Z niepokojem rzucił spojrzenie na drzwi łazienki, jednak te wciąż były zamknięte.

  - Harry, włącz jakąś muzykę, proszę! – Głos Louisa był stłumiony i chwilę później woda ponownie zaczęła uderzać o płytki.

                Harry sięgnął po telefon Louisa, leżący na niskim stoliku i szybkim ruchem odblokował ekran. Automatycznie chciał wyjść z włączonej aplikacji, ale jego kciuk zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, gdy rozpoznał ten wygląd.

                Louis był na czyimś Tumblrze.

 **Tytuł:** I do

 **Opis:** _“Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever hear. I’m happy why can’t you accept that”._  
Oficjalne spokatnia z Modest!Management nigdy nie wróżyły niczego dobrego, ale nikt nie spodziewał się tego, co miało nastąpić. A szczególnie nie Louis i Harry.  
“ _It all was a lie…”_

 **Bohaterowie:** Louis Tomlinson i Harry Styles

 **Pairing:** Larry

                Harry znał ten tytuł. Znał to opowiadanie.

                Jego oddech przyspieszył niebezpiecznie, gdy przewijał ekran, pobieżnie czytając tekst, próbując zrozumieć co się dzieje.

  - Niemożliwe… – szepnął do siebie. – Przecież Lou nie…

                Odrzucił komórkę jak oparzony, kiedy zobaczył, że serduszko pod rozdziałem świeci się na czerwono.

                Louis czytał opowiadania o One Direction.

                Louis czytał opowiadania o _nich._

                Louis je _lubił_.

                Tego było dla niego za dużo. Wyciągnął z kieszeni własną komórkę, przez chwilę męcząc się z odblokowaniem, ponieważ jego ręce drżały niekontrolowanie, a potem szybko włączył pocztę, wystukując wiadomość do PSP.

**Od: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Temat: HELP**

Mój przyjaciel, tak, ten, w którym jestem beznadziejnie zakochany, CZYTA OPOWIADANIA O 1D!!!!!!

  - Harry. Harry. _Haroldzie._

                Harry oderwał wzrok od telefonu, patrząc na stojącego przed nim Louisa. Miał wilgotne włosy, a dresy opadały luźno wokół jego bioder, gdy naciągał na siebie czerwoną koszulkę.

  - Dziękuję za muzykę – parsknął, opadając na kanapę obok Harry’ego. – Z kim tak piszesz, huh? – dodał, zerkając z zaciekawieniem na komórkę.

 - Och, z nikim takim. – Harry odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiesz co, Lou? Ja chyba jednak pójdę do siebie.

                Louis spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

  - Coś nie tak? – spytał, a jego głos był wyraźnie zraniony i Harry poczuł ukłucie w okolicach serca, gdy podniósł się niezgrabnie, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

  - Nie, po prostu… Jestem zmęczony. Dobranoc, Lou. – I, nim zastanowił się, co właście robi, pochylił się nad starszym chłopakiem, przyciskając usta do jego policzka, a potem szybko wyszedł.

                Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w hotelowym łóżku, wykąpany i odrobinę zrelaksowany, sięgnął po telefon, sprawdzając pocztę. Jedna nieodebrana wiadomość.

**Od: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Temat: Re: HELP**

Oddychaj, Slow Talker. Nie czyta twojego,prawda? A nawet jeśli, to najwyraźniej to lubi, więc nie masz się czego wstydzić. Z resztą, to nie tak, że piszesz o was, no nie?


	11. Chapter 11

            Harry czuł się tak, jakby nagle znalazł się w zupełnie innym zespole, z całkowicie obcymi dla siebie ludźmi. Liam i Zayn rzadko kiedy się odzywali; rzucali sobie jedynie niezbyt ukradkowe spojrzenia i można było odnieść wrażenie, że są gotowi wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Niall ciągle siedział z telefonem w dłoni, nawet gdy go nie używał i myśl, że może właśnie czeka na wiadomość od Gemmy sprawiała, że wnętrzności Harry’ego burzyły się. Najgorzej jednak było z Louisem. Jego Louisem, który nagle wydawał się być jednocześnie bliski i odległy, z tymi wszystkimi tajemnicami i dziwnym zachowaniem.

           Skończyli ostatni koncert w Irlandii i czekali w garderobie, aż fanki rozejdą się, by móc w spokoju przejść do samochodów, kiedy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Harry poderwał głowę, zaskoczony, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy w szparze pojawiła się twarz mamy Nialla. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a zmarszczki wokół jej oczu pogłębiły się.

  - Mogę wejść? – zapytała, otwierając szerzej drzwi. – Wspaniały występ, chłopcy – dodała, kiedy Niall zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, przytulając ją mocno.

            Kilka minut później Maura i Niall siedzieli na kanapie, rozmawiając o trasie i dalszych planach; Maura opowiadała o swojej pracy i o Theo, którym ostatnio się opiekowała, a chłopcy w milczeniu przysłuchiwali się ciężkiemu, irlandzkiemu akcentowi kobiety i wybuchom śmiechu Nialla.

  - W każdym razie. – Maura odchrząknęła, odgarniając włosy za ucho. – Liam, przykro mi z powodu twojej dziewczyny.

            Harry zerknął na Liama, który wymusił uśmiech i skinął sztywno głową, przeczesując palcami krótkie włosy, a potem wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając kątem oka na Zayna.

   -To nic takiego - powiedział. – To po prostu… nie było to?

            Maura przez chwilę przyglądała mu się, ściągając brwi, ale potem uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła głową, ponownie zwracając uwagę na swojego syna.

  - A co z tobą, Niall? – spytała, chwytając jego dłoń. – Kiedy sobie kogoś znajdziesz?

            Niall momentalnie zakrztusił się i wypluł wodę, ocierając usta rękawem bluzy. Jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona, tak samo jak czubki uszu schowanych w kosmykach włosów.

  - Co? – wysapał, przyjmując od chichoczącego Zayna chusteczkę i wycierając nią stolik. – Dlaczego… - odkaszlnął, spuszczając wzrok. – Dlaczego o to pytasz, mamo?

  - No wiesz, kochanie, to już chyba najwyższa pora, prawda?

  - Ale, mamo…

  - Po prostu nie chciałabym, byś był samotny, kochanie. – Maura przerwała mu, ściskając jego dłoń. – Chciałabym, byś znalazł sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę, a potem założył z nią rodzinę i…

  - Mamo. – Niall jęknął, wyrywając rękę z jej uścisku i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

  - No, Niall – powiedział Harry, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i poklepując przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Twoja mama ma rację, może czas byś znalazł sobie dziewczynę? No, chyba, że już ją masz…?

            Niall spojrzał na niego, a jego niebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte.

  - Niall, ukrywasz kogoś przed nami? – zachichotał Louis, rzucając w blondyna poduszką.

  - Nie, ja wcale… Nie, to… - Chłopak roześmiał się głośno, nerwowo potrząsając głową. – Och, pieprzcie się!

  - Niallu Horanie!

(*)

**Od: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Temat: !**

Mam wrażenie, że mój najlepszy kumpel umawia się z moją siostrą. To chore!

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Do: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Temat: Re: !**

Twoja inwencja twórcza odnośnie tematów coraz bardziej mnie zadziwia, Slow Talker. A podobno jesteś pisarzem… Rozumiem, że to nic miłego, sam nie chciałbym, żeby któryś z moich kumpli spotykał się z którąś z moich sióstr (nie to, żeby i tak były na to za młode), ale jeśli ten koleś jest w porządku, to chyba nie tak źle, co? No, i jeśli to nie jest ten, w którym się zakochałeś. Wtedy zrozumiałbym ten wykrzyknik.

**Od: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Temat: Re: Re: !**

Jesteś tak bardzo bezczelny, PSP. Nie wiem dlaczego nadal z Tobą rozmawiam. (No dobra, może jednak wiem… x) Ale nie, to nie on. Nie wiem, jak przeżyłbym to, gdyby Louis związał się z moją siostrą.

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Do: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Temat: Re: Re: Re !**

Wow. To dziwne. Też mam na imię Louis.

PS. Kochasz to, gdy jestem bezczelny, przyznaj to.

(*)

            Harry przyglądał się z rozczuleniem, jak bliźniaczki wpadły za kulisy, niemal natychmiast przytulając się do nóg Louisa. Chłopak roześmiał się i potargał ich włosy, nie przejmując się jękami sióstr, a chwilę później przytulił Lottie, która weszła tuż za nimi, rzucając nieśmiały uśmiech w stronę pozostałych chłopaków.

  - Tak bardzo za wami tęskniłem, dziewczyny – szepnął w włosy starszej siostry, a potem odsunął ją na długość ramion, przypatrując jej się z uwagą i nawet z odległości Harry mógł zobaczyć łzy w jego oczach. – Czy to makijaż, moja panno? – zapytał, parskając śmiechem.

   - Och, odczep się, Lou – burknęła Lottie, szturchając go w ramię.

   - Moja mała siostrzyczka…! – Louis zawył sztucznie, chwytając się za serce, ale chwilę później wybuchnął śmiechem, gwałtownie się prostując. – Stan, stary!

            Harry odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy, widząc Stanleya, w niebieskiej koszuli w kratę i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. To nie tak, że go nie lubił, ale zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Louis przylgnął do chłopaka, witając się z nim uściskiem.

  - Wcale nie urosłeś, Lou. – Stan zaśmiał się, szczypiąc policzek niższego, a Harry zacisnął zęby, widząc rumieniec, leniwie wczołgujący się na szyję i twarz Louisa.

            Niemal automatycznie zawinął dłonie w pięści, przyglądając się jak Louis i Stan stali blisko siebie, rozmawiając i żartując, dokuczając Lottie i szturchając się nawzajem.

  - Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…

            Harry podskoczył, przestraszony i odwrócił się, a chwilę później uśmiech wpłynął na jego twarz.

  - El! – zawołał, obejmując drobną brunetkę. – Dobrze cię widzieć, kochana – powiedział miękko, trzymając ją mocno w ramionach.

            Eleanor zachichotała prosto w jego szyję, a potem wysunęła się z jego objęć, uśmiechając się uroczo i odgarniając pasmo włosów za ucho, przekrzywiając głowę.

  - Rozumiem, że nadal nie było żadnego wybuchu? – spytała, marszcząc brwi.

  - Wybuchu?

  - No wiesz, ta iskra między wami musi kiedyś wybuchnąć, prawda? – powiedziała, dyskretnie wskazując na Louisa.

            Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie westchnął i pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się ponuro.

  - Żadnych wybuchów, żadnych fajerwerków – mruknął, zaciskając wargi. – Powiedz mi lepiej co u ciebie…?

            Eleanor poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu, a potem sięgnęła do torebki przewieszonej przez ramię, gorączkowo w niej czegoś szukając.

  - Wiesz, że jestem fanatyczką Tumblra, no nie? – powiedziała szybko, wyjmując z torebki kalendarzyk i długopis, wciskając to w dłonie Harry’ego. – Kurczę, to musi gdzieś tu… No i znalazłam coś _naprawdę_ niesamowitego, po prostu muszę ci to pokazać! Och, potrzymaj to – mruknęła, podając mu parasolkę i tusz do rzęs. – Mam! – zawołała z tryumfem, wyjmując telefon. – No więc, wiem, że nie jesteś fanem takich rzeczy, ale poważnie, _musisz_ to przeczytać, okej?

            Harry skinął niemrawo głową, oszołomiony entuzjazmem dziewczyny i starając się nic nie upuścić. Zamrugał, patrząc na jej zaczerwioną z ekscytacji twarz i szeroki uśmiech.

  - To opowiadanie, naprawdę dobre opowiadanie, więc musisz mu dać szansę, obiecujesz? Wiem, że to może być dziwne, bo to o tobie i… no, sam wiesz kim – dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Ale uwierz mi, jest tak bardzo słodkie i realne, i naprawdę!

  - Eleanor?

  - Tak?

  - Oddychaj, proszę.

            Eleanor wypuściła gwałtownie powietrze, a potem  roześmiała się, potrząsając włosami.

  - Przepraszam . – Wyrzuciła z siebie, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – W każdym razie, to opowiadanie nosi tytuł _Fictional Love_ i… Harry, wszystko w porządku?

            Harry cofnął się i opadł na krzesło; był blady, a jego źrenice powiększyły się do tego stopnia, że zieleń jego oczu była praktycznie niewidoczna.

  - Harry, co się dzieje? – zapytała zdenerwowana Eleanor, klękając przed nim i przypatrując mu się uważnie.

            Chłopak spojrzał na nią, oddychając powoli i zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. Przez chwilę milczał, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów, a dziewczyna patrzyła na niego, wyraźnie zestresowana, marszcząc swoje idealnie wyregulowane brwi.

  - Harry?

  - Eleanor… - Odetchnął, przymykając powieki. – El… To ja to napisałem.

            Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Dookoła tętniło życie; Niall i Zayn kopali do siebie piłkę, Liam rozmawiał z dźwiękowcami, bliźniaczki biegały dookoła, zmuszając Lou by za nimi biegał, ale to wszystko wydawało się być przytłumione. Jakby był za jakąś szybą, oddzielony, odizolowany.

            Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i spojrzał na Eleanor, na twarzy której wymalowane było zdezorientowanie.

  - Ty… co?

  - Ja napisałem _Fictional love_ , El – szepnął.

            Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała; jedynie wpatrywała się w niego dużymi, brązowymi oczami, niedowierzająco, a potem pisnęła i przysłoniła usta dłonią, a jej policzki się zaróżowiły.

  - Więc naprawdę pocałowaliście się w schowku na miotły w Montevideo?!

  - Ciii! – syknął Harry, prawie rzucając się na nią, gdy Eleanor niemal krzyknęła. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie! To _fikcyjna_ miłość, pamiętasz?

  - Ale…

  - To tylko moja wyobraźnia, El. – Skarcił ją, kręcąc głową i wstając z krzesła. – To się nigdy nie stanie. Ja i Louis… Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

  - Ale…

  - Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, El. – Przerwał jej. – Wybacz, ale muszę wyjść na scenę. I, El? – dodał, chwytając ją za dłoń. – Proszę, nie mów nikomu.

(*)

  - Harry.

            Harry przewrócił się na drugi bok, mlaszcząc przez sen.

  - Harry. Harry. _Harry!_

  - Payne. – Zaspany głos Louisa rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu i ktoś zapalił światło na korytarzu. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój dyskretny szept wcale nie jest taki dyskretny?

            Liam jęknął sfrustrowany i zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu śpiącego Harry’ego.

  - Harry jakoś się nie obudził – powiedział, łagodnie potrząsając chłopakiem. – Harry, wstawaj.

  - Liam. – Louis westchnął, przecierając dłonią twarz i patrząc, jak powieki Harry’ego się uchylają. – Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego budzisz nas w środku nocy? I jak w ogóle się tu dostałeś?

            Nim Liam zdążył odpowiedzieć, Harry ziewnął przeciągle i podniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na nich pytająco; jego zielone oczy były jeszcze zamglone snem, a na policzku miał odciśniętą poduszkę.

  - Co się dzieje? – zapytał niewyraźnie, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

  - Użyłem awaryjnych kluczy. – Liam odpowiedział Louisowi, jakby to było oczywiste.

  - Miałeś ich używać w awaryjnych saturacjach! Jezu… a podobno jesteś tym mądrym.

            Choć zwykle Liam byłby urażony takim komentarzem, tym razem nic nie powiedział; wzruszył jedynie ramionami i odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego, który siedział na łóżku, opierając się o wezgłowie i przyglądał się im, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

  - Harry! – Liam sapnął, opadając na łóżko chłopaka. – Potrzebuję twojego przepisu na kurczaka z cytrynami.

  - Och, Boże. – Głośny dźwięk uderzenia rozniósł się po sypialni Harry’ego, gdy Louis klepnął się w czoło. – Ja wracam do łóżka, a wy róbcie co chcecie.

            Chłopak obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, mrucząc pod nosem przypadkowe przekleństwa, a Harry podrapał się po głowie, ziewając głośno. Wyciągnął komórkę spod poduszki i zmrużył oczy na jasne światło, a potem jęknął przeciągle.

  - Dlaczego potrzebujesz mojego przepisu na kurczaka z cytrynami w trzeciej nad ranem, Liam? – zapytał niemal płaczliwie.

  - Bo chcę zrobić kolację dla Zayna, duh!

  - Boże… - Harry westchnął, osuwając się na poduszki. – Czy to naprawdę nie może poczekać…

  - Nie!

  - …bo przecież to nie tak, że będziesz robił kolację o trzeciej nad ranem i…

  - Harry!

  - …myślę, że Zayn doceniłby to, gdybyś poczekał z kolacją do wieczora i…

  - Harold!

            Harry jęknął.

  - No dobra, dobra – burknął, przecierając oczy. – Lepiej, żebyś miał to gdzie zapisać, bo nie zamierzam się powtarzać. Więc, potrzebujesz kurczaka, oczywiście,  i białe wino, cztery cytryny…

            Znużony, Harry dyktował Liamowi kolejne składniki i wyjaśniał mu, jak powinien zabrać się do tego przepisu, mając nadzieję, że niczego nie pomylił, a Liam zapisywał wszystko gorączkowo, kiwając głową i zadając setki pytań, na które Harry po prostu nie miał siły odpowiadać. Ziewał co chwilę i przecierał zaspane oczy, modląc się w duchu tylko o to, by Liam w końcu skończył i wyszedł.

  - Więc mam to piec przez godzinę, tak? – Upewnił się Liam, zamykając notes.

  - Tak.

  - I sok z połowy cytryny, tak?

  - Tak. – Harry westchnął z ulgą, gdy chłopak wstał i zapiął swoją kurtkę.

  - Dzięki, Harry. To dobranoc. – Rzucił wesoło i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi do sypialni.

            Harry przeciągnął się i jęknął, kiedy zauważył, że zegarek na jego komórce wskazuje 4:01. Czym prędzej obrócił się na bok i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, zamykając oczy, ale nim zdążył odpłynąć, usłyszał zgrzyt zamka i szybkie kroki na korytarzu, a chwilę później drzwi jego sypialni skrzypnęły.

  - Harry – szepnął Liam. -  A co jeśli przekroję cytrynę na nierówne połówki?

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ, PAYNE! – krzyknął Louis.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Harry…

\- Nie, Niall – powiedział Harry stanowczym głosem, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.

           Leżał na swojej szarej kanapie, przykryty brązowym kocem z polaru; na stoliku przed nim stał kubek z parującą herbatą, a w telewizji leciał jakiś stary odcinek _Przyjaciół_. Niall rozłożył się na sąsiednim fotelu, z pustą miską ułożoną na brzuchu i rzucał Harry’emu błagalne spojrzenia spod przydługiej grzywki.

\- Ale Harry…

\- Niall, nie zrobię ci popcornu – warknął, marszcząc brwi. – Zjadłeś całą miskę podczas reklam i nawet się nie podzieliłeś, więc naprawdę…

           Przerwał, kiedy usłyszał pociąganie nosem, ale nie odważył się spojrzeć na blondyna, wiedząc, że gdy tylko zobaczy jego niebieskie, wielkie oczy, po prostu ulegnie. Niall ponownie pociągnął nosem i nim Harry zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, ścierka do wycierania naczyń wylądowała na jego głowie.

\- Harry, zrób mu ten cholerny popcorn, bo nie wytrzymam, jeśli zacznie płakać – rzucił Louis, opierając się biodrem o futrynę.

           Harry fuknął i niechętnie odrzucił koc na bok. Wstał, drapiąc się po nosie, ale nim zdołał dojść do kuchni, rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na Louisa, który zdążył już owinąć się jego kocem; chłopak wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie.

\- Ja nikogo nie zapraszałem – powiedział, marszcząc czoło.

           Pukanie ponownie rozniosło się po mieszkaniu i Harry poprawił luźną, białą koszulkę, którą miał na sobie i powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi, mrucząc “Chwilkę!” pod nosem. Zapalił światło w korytarzu i odblokował zamek.

           W progu stała wysoka dziewczyna o włosach w kolorze pszenicy z końcówkami zabarwionymi na różowo; miała dołeczki w policzkach, gdy się uśmiechnęła, a jej brązowe oczy lśniły wesoło. Puściła rączkę bagażu i niemal od razu zarzuciła ręce na szyję Harry'ego, przytulając się do niego mocno.

\- Tęskniłam, braciszku. - Gemma szepnęła w jego szyję.

\- Gemma! - zawołał Harry, gdy dziewczyna odsunęła się, odgarniając pasmo włosów za ucho.

           Gemma roześmiała się i kiwnęła głową, wchodząc do mieszkania, a Harry sięgnął po jej bagaż w chwili, kiedy z salonu dobiegł ich brzdęk metalowej miski toczącej się po podłodze i tupot stóp.

\- Gemma!

           Niall wbiegł na korytarz, ślizgając się na zakręcie; w kąciku ust miał kawałek popcornu, a jego usta lśniły od masła, kiedy podbiegł do dziewczyny, biorąc ją w ramiona. Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na to, jak Gemma wspięła się na palce, przylegając do ciała chłopaka oraz na to, jak Niall zanurzył nos w włosach jego siostry. Palce blondyna zacisnęły się zaborczo na drobnych ramionach, przyciągając Gemmę bliżej do siebie i Harry odchrząknął niezręcznie, widząc jak dłonie dziewczyny przesunęły się po placach Nialla.

           Niall podskoczył i natychmiast odsunął się od niej, a na jego policzki wpełznął rumieniec. Podrapał się po karku, rzucając Harry'emu niepewne spojrzenie, a potem zaśmiał się nerwowo, wskazując głową w stronę salonu.

\- Uhm, to ja… dołączę do Louisa - powiedział, zerkając jeszcze raz na dziewczynę.

           Gemma zacisnęła wargi, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zamiast tego zdjęła z siebie dżinsową kurtkę i zsunęła z nóg zakurzone trampki, a kiedy Harry sięgnął po jej bagaż, odtrąciła jego dłoń.

\- Nie zostajesz na dłużej? - zapytał Harry, unosząc brwi w zaskoczeniu. - Myślałem, że chcesz spędzić ze mną trochę czasu.

\- Właściwie, to będę nocować gdzie indziej - odpowiedziała, ustawiając walizkę pod ścianą. - Ale nie martw się braciszku, jeszcze będziesz miał mnie dość.

\- Jak zawsze. - Harry zachichotał, wchodząc do salonu.

           Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, machając do niej, a Niall siedział sztywno na fotelu, z dłońmi ułożonymi na kolanach.

\- Hej, Gems, chcesz coś do picia? - spytał szatyn, wstając i odkładając na bok koc.

\- Herbatę, Lou - powiedziała, rzucając mu szybki uśmiech, a potem jej wzrok powędrował ku blondynowi.

           Młodszy Styles zmarszczył brwi, widząc spojrzenie siostry i już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy jego ciało przeszył ciepły prąd, gdy Louis chwycił go za łokieć.

\- Popcorn dla Horana, pamiętasz? – powiedział, ciągnąc go do kuchni.

\- Co to miało być? – syknął Harry, gdy tylko znaleźli się sami.

           Louis nie odpowiedział. Nalał wody do czajnika i podłączył go do prądu, a potem sięgnął do szafki po kubek. Wspiął się na palce, jedną dłonią podpierając się o blat, ale to nic nie dało; jego palce wciąż były kilka centymetrów od najbliższego kubka.

           Wzrok Harry’ego zmiękł. Właściwie przewrócił czule oczami i podszedł do Louisa, bez wysiłku sięgając po kubek i podał go chłopakowi, uśmiechając się uroczo i przekrzywiając głowę. Louis bez zastanowienia dźgnął go w dołeczek, sprawiając, że młodszy chłopak zachichotał, mrużąc oczy, a jego policzki przybrały różany kolor.

           Przez kilka krótkich sekund patrzyli na siebie; Harry miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że Louis musi słyszeć bicie jego serca, tak jak w tych wszystkich fanfiction, a kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, przed oczami pojawiło mu się „I do”, które czytał Louis. Odchrząknął i odsunął się, zagryzając wargę i włożył paczkę popcornu do mikrofalówki, nie odzywając się.

           W milczeniu kręcili się po kuchni, rzucając sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia i Harry zobaczył, jak Louis otwiera usta w momencie, kiedy mikrofala zaczęła piszczeć, oznajmiając zakończenie pracy. W tym też momencie elektryczny czajnik się wyłączył i obaj zajęli się swoimi sprawami.

\- Więc o co chodziło? – spytał Harry, kiedy Louis odstawił urządzenie na miejsce.

\- Chodziło z czym? – Louis uniósł brew.

\- Z tym popcornem. Chciałeś mnie wyciągnąć z salonu?

           Louis zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Popcorn to popcorn, Harry – powiedział, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. – Nie wiem czego się w tym doszukujesz.

\- Po prostu nie podoba mi się to, że… - przerwał, kiedy weszli do salonu.

           Na kanapie, na której wcześniej leżał, siedziała Gemma, z pomarańczową poduszką ułożoną na kolanach, a obok niej – zdecydowanie za blisko, jeśli by spytać o to Harry’ego – siedział Niall. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały, gdy patrzył na dziewczynę, uważnie słuchając tego, co mówiła.

\- Niall. – Harry odchrząknął, a Irlandczyk podskoczył na swoim miejscu, szybko odsuwając się na drugi koniec kanapy, sprawiając, że Louis roześmiał się, ustawiając kubek z herbatą na niskim stoliku.

\- Tak? – Niall spojrzał na niego niewinnie.

\- Twój. Popcorn – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, wpychając mu w ręce miskę z jedzeniem.

           Blondyn zacisnął palce na misce, marszcząc brwi, a Harry prychnął, wciskając się między niego a swoją siostrę, zakładając ręce na piersi. Przez chwilę kręcił tyłkiem, walcząc o odrobinę miejsca, ale zamarł natychmiast, gdy przez to Gemma spadła z hukiem na podłogę.

\- Cholera, Harry! – warknęła, podnosząc się. – Co ty odwalasz?

\- Ja tylko…

\- Tylko co? – prychnęła, rozjuszona, patrząc na niego z góry.

\- Nie podoba mi się to! – zawołał, unosząc wyzywająco brodę.

           Gemma pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i westchnęła ciężko. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła – żadne z nich się nie odzywało – a potem podrapała się po czole, a jej wzrok zmięknął.

\- Nie podoba ci się co? – zapytała ciszej. – Że siedzę koło Nialla? Że z nim rozmawiam? Cholera, Harry, jestem dorosła i chyba mam prawo do takich rzeczy, prawda?

\- Ale…

\- Ale co? – przerwała mu. – To twój przyjaciel? To chyba lepiej, że twój przyjaciel, niż jakiś koleś, który wziął się nie wiadomo skąd, prawda?

           Harry nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego patrzył na swoją siostrę szeroko otwartymi oczami, powoli przetwarzając to, co właśnie powiedziała, a potem uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

\- Więc ty i… - zaczął wyjątkowo piskliwym głosem, ale Gemma znów nie dała mu dokończyć.

\- Tak – powiedziała stanowczo, a potem przeniosła wzrok na blondyna. – Ja i Niall jesteśmy razem.

           Niall, jakby na to czekając, wstał i chwycił dłoń dziewczyny, splatając razem ich palce, a potem niepewnie spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Harry siedział na kanapie, patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili zamknął je, gdy nic nie przyszło mu do głowy. Milczał.

\- Wow! – zawołał Louis, który przez całą rozmowę stał z boku, przyglądając się. – To super, moje gratulacje! – powiedział z uśmiechem, przytulając dziewczynę i klepiąc Nialla po plecach. – Harry? Nic nie powiesz? Nie cieszysz się? – dodał, odwracając się do młodszego chłopaka, unosząc oczekująco brwi.

           Harry powoli skinął głową; potarł dłońmi o uda, zanim wstał z kanapy, a jego usta były zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

\- Tak. – Odchrząknął. – Tak. Super. Cieszę się – powiedział, obejmując swoją siostrę. – Gratulacje, stary – dodał, zwracając się do Nialla i ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Poważnie? – zapytał Niall z ulgą wymalowaną na twarzy.

\- Poważnie. – Harry westchnął ciężko. – Gemma ma rację, wolę, że to ty, niż jakiś koleś z baru. Ale – dodał, szarpiąc chłopaka za ramię i przyciągając go do siebie – lepiej, byś nie złamał jej serca, skrzacie, rozumiemy się?

(*)

**Od: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Temat: To oficjalne**

To oficjalne. Mój najlepszy kumpel i moja siostra są razem. Proszę, zabij mnie.

           Harry westchnął, wysyłając wiadomość, a potem otworzył w przeglądarce nową kartę, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w stronę Google, usilnie starając się nie myśleć o tym, że niecałą godzinę temu jego siostra - jego kochana siostrzyczka! – wyszła z tego mieszkania razem z Niallem, ciągnącym jej walizkę z szerokim, głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach.

           Przez chwilę uderzał w klawisze, nie przejmując się tym, co wystukuje, po czym zalogował się na swoje konto na Tumblr, stwierdzając, że to będzie najlepsze rozproszenie i uniósł lekko kąciki ust, widząc 3 nowe wiadomości.

**Chocolatelady powiedziała:**

Ty mały, zdradziecki, wstrętny karaluchu. Jak w ogóle mogłeś nie powiedzieć mi o tym, że masz Tumblra? No jak?! I w dodatku, że piszesz cholerne opowiadanie?! Jesteś najgorszym przyjacielem kiedykolwiek, Haroldzie i nic! Rozumiesz to? NIC cię nie usprawiedliwia! Gdyby nie to, że byłeś przed koncertem, to dostałbyś cholernego kopniaka w tyłek i jestem pewna, że czułbyś to przez kolejne dwa tygodnie (i to wcale nie w ten przyjemny sposób, Styles!)

 **Chocolatelady powiedział** **a** :

I w ogóle, BOŻE, HARRY, SERIO? Piszesz o sobie i Louisie?! Gdyby to nie było tak cholernie urocze, to powiedziałabym, że jesteś pieprzonym dziwakiem, ale no nie mogę, bo uwielbiam Fictional Love i po prostu NIE WIERZĘ, że to nie jest prawdziwe! Mam na myśli, cholera, to brzmi tak realnie! Po prostu… Jak ty to w ogóle robisz? I, o mój Boże, Harry, to musi strasznie boleć, nie? Pisać to wszystko i wyobrażać sobie i… Jejku, chciałabym cię teraz mocno przytulić (co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal dostałbyś kopniaka w tyłek).

**Chocolatelady powiedziała:**

Poza tym… JAK MOGŁEŚ PRZERWAĆ W TAKIM MOMENCIE?! LOUIS WYZNAJE CI, ŻE JESTEŚ ZAKOCHANY I CO? TO KONIEC? Ja domagam się nowego rozdziału i mnóstwo fluffu! W przerwie w trasie masz pisać, rozumiesz? Pamiętaj, że wiem, gdzie mieszkasz, Styles!

           Harry zachichotał, czytając wiadomości od Eleanor i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Już przesunął kursor, by odpisać, ale jego wzrok padł na zdanie “I, o mój Boże, Harry, to musi strasznie boleć, nie?” i to po prostu było za dużo. Zamknął pokrywę laptopa i przymknął oczy, czując, jak serce opada mu żołądka. Tak. To strasznie bolało.

(*)

           Było już późne popołudnie, kiedy komórka Harry'ego zaczęła wibrować na stoliku. Harry zmarszczył brwi i niechętnie wychylił się, sięgając po nią, a Louis zatrzymał film, który oglądali, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- To Liam - rzucił Harry i odebrał połączenie. - Tak?

\- Harry. – Głos Liama był zniekształcony przez szloch i Harry natychmiast wyprostował się, zaalarmowany. – Harry.

\- Liam, co się stało?

\- Haz. – Liam pociągnął nosem. – Możesz do mnie przyjechać?

           Harry rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie Louisowi, który przyglądał mu się z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym wstał szybko.

\- Tak, jasne. Zaraz u ciebie będę. Trzymaj się – powiedział, po czym rozłączył się. – Muszę jechać do Liama – rzucił do Louisa, wyjmując z szafy bluzę i zakładając ją na siebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

           Louis stał w progu pokoju młodszego chłopaka; jego włosy były zmierzwione, a okulary osuwały się na nosie. Miał na sobie stare, wyciągnięte dresy, które – dopiero teraz Harry to zauważył – należały do niego. Wyglądał rozkosznie miękko i ciepło, i Harry musiał całą siłą woli powstrzymywać się od rzucenia na niego.

\- Nie wiem, ale brzmiał dość nędznie, więc… - Przecisnął się obok niego, biorąc kluczyki od samochodu z komody stojącej w korytarzu. – Pojadę do niego i sprawdzę czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Jechać z tobą?

           Harry odwrócił się i uśmiechnął łagodnie, widząc Louisa tuż przed sobą, sięgającego po dżinsową kurtkę.

\- Nie, poradzę sobie. Niedługo do ciebie wrócę – dodał, całując go krótko w czoło.

           Kiedy się odsunął, zobaczył, że Louis przymknął powieki, co sprawiło, że tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

           Czerwcowe wieczory w Londynie były chłodne. Mgła zasłaniała widok, a ulice i chodniki były wciąż wilgotne od wcześniejszego deszczu, co nie przeszkadzało mieszkańcom i turystom włóczyć się po dzielnicach. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc oświetlone London Eye i włączył migacz, podjeżdżając pod jeden z wieżowców na Canary Wharf.

           Liam zamieszkiwał apartament na dziewiątym piętrze i Harry niecierpliwie tupał nogą, obserwując migoczące cyferki w windzie, zanim dziewiątka zapaliła się na żółto, a w środku rozległo się krótkie „ding”, zanim drzwi windy się otworzyły.

           Zapukał do mieszkania przyjaciela i nie czekał, aż ten mu otworzy; sam nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka, niemal natychmiast pokasłując, ponieważ w powietrzu unosił się szarawy dym i zapach spalenizny.

\- Liam? – zawołał, kierując się do kuchni, skąd dochodził go brzdęk naczyń. – Liam, wszystko w porządku?

\- Harry. – Liam sapnął, odwracając się na pięcie.

           Okno w kuchni było otwarte, a chłopak machał szmatką, rozganiając dym. W zlewie leżał stos ubrudzonych naczyń, z piekarnika buchało gorące powietrze, a na blacie leżał spalony kurczak. Na policzkach Liama były brudne ślady po łzach, a jego biała koszulka była przepalona w kilku miejscach, a on sam wyglądał… po prostu beznadziejnie.

\- Harry, przyjechałeś.

\- Tak, wystraszyłeś mnie. Co się tutaj stało?

           Liam westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i przetarł twarz dłonią, zanim ponownie spojrzał na Harry’ego. Jego oczy były zaczerwione i opuchnięte, a kąciki ust opadły, tak jak i jego ramiona.

\- Chodź – mruknął, a potem wyminął go, przechodząc do salonu.

           Harry uniósł brwi. W salonie pozapalne były małe świeczki, a stół zastawiony talerzami i sztućcami; na środku stała butelka wina, a w kieliszkach odbijały się płomienie świec. Liam odwrócił się do niego, ręką wskazując na stół.

\- Więc widzisz – zaczął szybko, oblizując wargi. – Zadzwoniłem do Zayna, no nie? I zaprosiłem go na wieczór. Powiedziałem, że wy będziecie, obejrzymy jakiś mecz i wypijemy piwo, no nie? No i oczywiście was nie zaprosiłem, bo to miała być niespodzianka. W sensie, dla niego. I chciałem robić tego kurczaka, na którego dałeś mi przepis, ale on tak trochę jakby się spalił i zacząłem panikować, bo to miało być idealne, no nie? Więc zadzwoniłem po ciebie i, o mój Boże, teraz wszystko jest zniszczone i…

\- Liam? – Harry przerwał mu, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Dlaczego to wszystko zrobiłeś?

           Liam spojrzał na niego; jego brązowe oczy wyrażały smutek i zmęczenie, ale były wypełnione też czymś, co Harry często widział w swoim własnym odbiciu: nadzieją.

\- Nie wiem, w porządku? – powiedział cicho, odsuwając się od Harry’ego. Podszedł do dużego okna, kładąc dłoń na szkle. – Po prostu… Ja zawsze lubiłem Zayna, wiesz? To znaczy, kto mógłby to nie lubić. I zawsze miałem z nim tą więź… Nie taką jak ty i Louis, oczywiście, ale… - Wzruszył ramionami. – I kiedy Sophia powiedziała to wszystko, wtedy po koncercie… Nie wiem. Nie potrafiłem uwierzyć, że to mogłaby być prawda. Że Zayn faktycznie mógłby coś do mnie czuć. Albo… Może raczej nie chciałem dawać sobie nadziei? Nie wiem.

           Chłopak zamilkł na chwilę, a Harry kątem oka dostrzegł ruch z prawej strony; kiedy się obrócił, zobaczył Zayna w jego bordowym swetrze i ciemnych spodniach, stojącego w progu.

\- Liam… - Harry zaczął, ale przerwał, kiedy Malik pokręcił głową.

\- Po prostu nie wiem, Harry. Zayn jest… Jest niesamowity, wiesz? Jest tak bardzo utalentowany i skromny. I jest zabawny. Nie tak jak Niall, oczywiście, ale Zayn… on zawsze potrafi poprawić mój humor. I jest zawsze wtedy, kiedy go potrzebuję. I uwielbiam spędzać z nim czas. I jest cholernie przystojny, tego nie da się ukryć. Och, Boże. - Liam westchnął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Zawsze… on zawsze sprawiał, że czułem się wyjątkowo. Już od samego początku… i ja… To stało się tak dawno i robiłem wszystko, by to ukryć, bo nigdy nie sądziłem, że mam jakąś szansę, a teraz… Kiedy może faktycznie ta szansa się pojawiła… wszystko psuję! Powiedz mi Harry, co robię nie tak, bo naprawdę nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Naprawdę masz to na myśli?

           Liam odwrócił się na pięcie, zaskoczony; jego usta otwarły się bezwiednie, gdy zobaczył Zayna, stojącego w jego salonie.

\- Jak… Jak długo tu jesteś?

\- Wystarczająco długo. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Więc…?

           Liam odetchnął i zrobił krok do przodu, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Czy dostanę w pysk, jeśli powiem, że się w tobie zakochałem?

           Zayn zachichotał w rozbawieniu.

\- Dostałbyś, jeśli byś tego nie powiedział.

           Harry zamrugał, gdy zauważył dłoń Liama na biodrze Zayna i natychmiast podskoczył, obracając się do nich tyłem.

\- Dobra, super, że mamy to wyjaśnione - powiedział, kierując się do wyjścia, choć był całkiem pewien, że i tak nikt go nie słucha. - Bawcie się dobrze i w ogóle, tylko nie jedzcie tego spalonego kurczaka, bo to prawdopodobnie nie jest najlepszy pomysł. No to pa!

(x)

**Od: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Temat: Miłość krąży wokół nas…**

Więc, dwójka moich najlepszych przyjaciół właśnie się całuje. Mam nadzieję, że robią tylko to. Tak. Wychodzi na to, że jestem jedyny samotny, usychający z tęsknoty do mojego najlepszego przyjaciela - współlokatora, pragnę dodać - i czuję się z tym całkowicie do dupy. Mam koło siebie dwie pary i Louisa, który nigdy nie poczuje tego, co czuję ja. Jak żałośnie. Więc, pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy być żałośni razem - nie to, żebyś Ty był żałosny, PSP - i wymienilibyśmy się numerami, czy coś? To pisanie e-maili nie jest już wystarczające.

           Harry wysłał wiadomość i wszedł do ciemnego mieszkania. Zdjął buty i ściągnął bluzę, zaglądając do salonu, ale nikogo tam nie było.

\- Louis?

\- Jestem u siebie! - odkrzyknął chłopak. - Wszystko w porządku z Liamem?

           Louis leżał na swoim łóżku, z laptopem ułożonym na kolanach i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który wszedł do jego pokoju, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Jestem pewien, że lepiej niż w porządku. Kiedy wychodziłem, całował się z Zaynem.

           Louis wydał z siebie piskliwy okrzyk i wyprostował się natychmiast, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mówisz poważnie? - sapnął.

           Harry zachichotał i pokiwał głową.

\- Jak najbardziej - powiedział, przeciągając się. - Swoją drogą, przepraszam, że tak cię zostawiłem.

           Louis spojrzał na niego krytycznie, a kąciki jego ust zadrgały w uśmiechu. Przesunął palcami po brodzie, udając zastanowienie.

\- Może być ci wybaczone, jeśli obejrzysz ze mną film.

           Harry przewrócił oczami, kładąc się obok przyjaciela. Louis mruknął z zadowoleniem i przykrył ich obu kocem, kładąc laptop na mały stoliczek, a potem ułożył się wygodnie, opierając skroń o ramię Harry'ego. Młodszy chłopak przez kilka pierwszych minut obserwował ekran monitora, jednak szybko zgubił się w fabule, skupiając się na sposobie, w jaki włosy Louisa łaskotały jego policzek, a nogi starszego chłopaka splątały się z tymi należącymi do niego. Nie trwało długo, nim oddech Louisa stał się spokojniejszy, a jego głowa opadała na poduszki, gdy zasnął.

           Harry uśmiechnął się czule, pozwalając sobie odgarnąć włosy z czoła chłopaka, przesuwając ostrożnie palcami po jego łuku brwiowym i kości policzkowej. Louis był tak piękny, że to aż bolało. Pogłaskał kciukiem jego policzek, układając się wygodniej na boku i po prostu patrząc na mężczyznę swoich marzeń.

           Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego ranka, chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się gdzie jest. W pokoju było jeszcze dosyć ciemno; szare niebo za oknem zwiastowało naprawdę wczesną godzinę, a zegarek stojący na komodzie po lewej stronie łóżka wskazywał godzinę piątą. Harry westchnął i spojrzał na Louisa, który wciąż spał, z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Dłoń Harry'ego, która poprzedniego wieczoru głaskała policzek chłopaka, teraz znajdowała się na jego szyi, pieszcząc ją delikatnie i Harry uśmiechnął się na ciepło ciała Louisa. Ostrożnie przesunął rękę w dół, układając dłoń płasko na piersi chłopaka, wzdychając, gdy poczuł jego bijące serce.

\- Mógłbym budzić się już tak zawsze - szepnął w włosy Louisa, przymykając oczy. - Już zawsze, kochanie.

           Kiedy Harry obudził się drugi raz tego ranka, miejsce obok było puste, a z kuchni dochodziło go radosne pogwizdywanie i brzdęk naczyń. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem przeciągnął, ziewając. Wstał leniwie i udał się do łazienki, a kiedy skończył, zajrzał do kuchni i zachichotał, widząc Louisa, kręcącego biodrami do piosenki Olly'ego, lecącej z radia.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknął do jego ucha, nachylając się nad nim.

\- Harry! - Louis podskoczył, zaskoczony. - Dzień dobry, skarbie. - Uśmiechnął się, wspinając na palce, by pocałować go w policzek. - Siadaj, zaraz skończę szykować śniadanie.

           Harry usiadł, całkowicie otumaniony i przez chwilę przyglądał się Louisowi, nie mogąc do końca pojąć, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Potem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis nic więcej nie powie, sięgnął po komórkę, sprawdzając pocztę.

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Do: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Temat: Re: Miłość krąży wokół nas…**

Oczywiście, że nie mogłeś się powstrzymać od nawiązania do piosenki o miłości, co nie, Slow Talker? Właściwie, to strasznie niesprawiedliwe, że Ty znasz moje imię, a ja Twojego nie. No naprawdę! W każdym razie cieszę się, że u Twoich przyjaciół wszystko gra i fajnie by było, gdyby u Ciebie i Twojego Louisa także wszystko się ułożyło. Nie wierzę, że ten chłopak nie widzi co dobrego ma tuż przed swoim nosem… W każdym razie, przesyłam Ci mój numer, a to znaczy, że CI ufam. Nie rozsyłaj go nikomu, w porządku? Nie, żebyś miał ku temu jakiś powód, ale… Dobra, w każdym razie, tu masz mój numer i zadzwoń do mnie czy coś? 7941975413

           Harry zamrugał. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Numer wciąż był taki sam. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Po prostu… Nie mógł.

\- Harry, kochanie? Wiem, że to nie jest mistrzostwo świata i…

           Harry podniósł powoli głowę, patrząc, jak Louis kładł przed nim miskę płatków kukurydzianych zalanych mlekiem, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.  
  
\- …prawdopodobnie ty zrobiłbyś coś znacznie lepszego, ale…

\- Przepraszam - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. - Przepraszam, muszę iść. Ja… Muszę iść.

           Wstał, kręcąc głową i przeszedł obok zaskoczonego Louisa. W otumanieniu założył buty i chwycił kluczyki, nie reagując na Louisa, który stał w korytarzu, wołając za nim. Otworzył drzwi i po prostu wyszedł z mieszkania, a kiedy znalazł się na ulicy, drżącymi palcami wystukał numer z wiadomości. Numer, który znał na pamięć.

           Numer Louisa.


	13. Chapter 13

               Jego auto pędziło autostradą. Jechał przed siebie, pociągając nosem i odganiając na nowo zbierające się łzy, a gardło bolało go od ciągłego krzyku, gdy wrzeszczał razem z płytą, która odtwarzała się w radio. Palce bębniły po kierownicy, a jego policzki nosiły brudne smugi, gdy ocierał twarz wierzchem dłoni.

  -  _What if I knew how to yell, what would I pray? What if I knew how to tell, what would I say?_  - Złapał spazmatyczny oddech, przyciskając pedał gazu. -  _I will be the only one if you say you’ll never go. I’ll be screaming out your name from the back row._..

               Przez resztę piosenki płakał, dusząc w sobie szloch.

               Kiedy zaciągnął hamulec ręczny, zatrzymując się na podjeździe swojego rodzinnego domu, oparł czoło o kierownicę, parskając dziwnym, nienaturalnym śmiechem.

  - Byłoby bardziej dramatycznie, gdyby to była noc - mruknął do siebie, zanim wyprostował się i odgarnął włosy z czoła.

               Niechętnie spojrzał w lusterko i skrzywił się na swój widok. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie spał od kilku dni, jego włosy były potargane, a twarz opuchnięta i brudna, ale niewiele mógł z tym zrobić. Naciągnął kaptur na głowę i wyszedł z samochodu. Zatrzymał się na ganku, chłonąc wzrokiem znajomy dom i odetchnął z ulgą, naciskając klamkę i wchodząc do środka.

               Dom był cichy; Robin zapewne był już w pracy, a z kuchni dochodził go dźwięk puszczanej wody, więc od razu skierował się tam, opierając ramieniem o futrynę. Przez kilka minut obserwował swoją matkę, która pochylała się nad zlewem, zmywając naczynia. Nie zmieniła się za wiele od ostatniego czasu, gdy ją widział; była może nieco bardziej zmęczona, ale wciąż uśmiechała się do siebie, sprawiając, że jego serce, bijące w szaleńczym tempie, zwolniło nieco.

  - Harry! – zawołała, przykładając dłoń do piersi, gdy odwróciła się i zauważyła go w progu. – O mój Boże, ale mnie wystraszyłeś! – powiedziała, uśmiechając się i podchodząc do niego, zamykając go w matczynym uścisku.

               Harry rozluźnił się, nie zważając na jej mokre dłonie moczące mu koszulkę. Przymknął oczy, owijając ręce wokół jej talii i zaciągnął się znajomym zapachem jej perfum, pozwalając sobie na ukrycie twarzy w jej ciemnych włosach.

               Anne milczała; jej dłonie powoli przesuwały się po plecach syna, w ten kojący, matczyny sposób, gdy poczuła, jak ten trzęsie się lekko w jej ramionach.

  - Mamuś… - szepnął łamiącym się głosem, a ona jedynie uścisnęła go mocniej, zanim odsunęła go na długość ramion, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy.

  - Wszystko będzie dobrze, skarbie - powiedziała łagodnie. - Cokolwiek się stało, wszystko się ułoży.

               Harry odetchnął i powoli skinął głową, wyswobadzając się z jej uścisku, a potem usiadł przy wysepce, z wdzięcznością przyjmując kubek malinowej herbaty, który kobieta podsunęła mu pod nos. Anne usiadła naprzeciw niego, ale nie odezwała się, ani nie przypatrywała mu się z troską, za co był wdzięczny. Zamiast tego co jakiś czas dmuchała w swój kubek, rozwiewając unoszącą się parę i posyłała mu lekki uśmiech, gdy napotykała jego spojrzenie.

               Kiedy jego kubek był już pusty, odsunął go od siebie, przecierając usta grzbietem dłoni.

  - Powinieneś się przespać - powiedziała Anne, sięgając po naczynie. - Obudzę cię, gdy będzie obiad, dobrze?

  - Tak, w porządku. - Wstał ciężko z krzesła i obrócił się na pięcie, zatrzymując w progu. - Hej, mamo? Dziękuję.

               Anne tylko się uśmiechnęła.

               Jego pokój niewiele się zmienił od czasu, gdy był tutaj po raz ostatni. To samo, jednoosobowe łóżko stało pod oknem, na samym środku pomieszczenia. Ściany wciąż miały ten sam ciepły, piaskowy kolor, a plakaty zespół zwisały smętnie, czekając na to, aż się odlepią i opadną na brązowy dywan. Biurko było w o wiele lepszym stanie, niż gdy chodził do szkoły; stała tam jedynie lampka i nieużywany przez nikogo laptop, a książki na uwieszonej wyżej półce nie były oblepione kurzem tak, jak wcześniej.

               Usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, niepewnie go odblokowując. Na ekranie wyświetliła się informacja:  **4 nieodebrane wiadomości od: Louis** oraz  **6 nieodebranych połączeń od: Louis**. Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę i powoli przesunął palcem po ekranie.

**Od: Louis**

**(08:11)**

Harry, co się stało?xx

**Od: Louis**

**(08:58)**

Harry, proszę, martwię się.xx

**Od: Louis**

**(09:21)**

Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

**Od: Louis**

**(10:01)**

Proszę, daj mi chociaż znać, że żyjesz.

               Harry zagryzł wargę i opadł na poduszki, zaciskając powieki. Jego żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie, a serce wydawało się dziwnie ciężkie w piersi, gdy po raz kolejny tego dnia tłumił w sobie szloch.

(x)

**Od: Louis**

**(15:27)**

Wiem, że jesteś u swojej mamy. Mam nadzieję, że szybko do mnie wrócisz. Tęsknię.xx

(x)

               Przez ostatnie kilka minut Harry wpatrywał się w nowo otwarty post na Tumblr, zastanawiając się, co powinien napisać. Jego palce trzęsły się nad klawiaturą, a w ustach czuł posmak metalu; uwolnił zagryzaną wargę, jęcząc cicho.

_Przepraszam, muszę zawiesić pisanie Fictional Love. Przed nami został jeszcze jeden rozdział, wiem, ale nie sądzę, bym był w stanie go napisać. To za bardzo boli._

_Na pocieszenie mogę wam powiedzieć, że planowałem dla Harry'ego i Louisa happy end… ale, niestety, w życiu rzadko się one zdarzają._

_Przepraszam._

_Slow Talker_

               Z lekkim wahaniem przesunął kursor i nacisnął “Publikuj”, a potem wylogował się i zamknął kartę, nie chcąc patrzeć na to, co stanie się później. Przymknął powieki i odetchnął przed nos, zanim powoli położył się na łóżku, podkładając ręce pod głowę i powoli zasypiając.

               Przebudził go trzask drzwi, a chwilę później materac ugiął się, gdy ktoś wskoczył na łóżko, przygniatając go swoim ciężarem. Z ust Harry’ego wyleciało zaskoczone „uff” i zamrugał; niewyraźny zarys osoby siedzącej na jego udach powoli zamienił się w Eleanor, z jej jasną twarzą w kształcie serca i brązowymi włosami, opadającymi falami na ramiona.

  - Co tu robisz? – spytał zaspanym głosem, unosząc się na łokciach.

  - Lepiej ty mi powiedz, co ty robisz - powiedziała ostrym tonem, przyszpilając jego ramiona z powrotem do materaca.

               Harry skrzywił się, gdy paznokcie dziewczyny wbiły się w jego skórę i spojrzał na nią, zdezorientowany. Twarz Eleanor wykrzywiona była w grymasie; różane usta mocno zaciśnięte, a między idealnie wyregulowanymi brwiami pojawiła się mała zmarszczka, gdy przypatrywała mu się uważnie, niemal z oskarżeniem kryjącym się w czekoladowych tęczówkach.

  - O czym ty mówisz? - mruknął, wciąż nie do końca przytomny.

               Eleanor żachnęła się, uderzając go w ramię i ignorując jego jęk. 

  - Mówię o twoim poście na Tumblr, ty idioto.

  - Och.

  - Och? - Eleanor uniosła brew. - Wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, to  _och_? Harry! - Jeszcze raz pacnęła go dłonią w ramię, a Harry syknął, zirytowany.

               Podniósł się szybko, zrzucając ją z siebie i posłał jej gniewne spojrzenie, masując obolałą rękę.

               Potem westchnął i przesunął palcami przez grzywkę, odgarniając ją do tyłu; przez chwilę stał na środku pokoju, bawiąc się rąbkiem koszulki i zastanawiając się, co powinien powiedzieć.

  - Harry? - Głos Eleanor tym razem był łagodny i gdy Harry podniósł wzrok, zobaczył troskę na twarzy przyjaciółki. - Co się stało?

               Chłopak jedynie pokręcił głową, zaciskając powieki, aż poczuł uścisk na nadgarstku i pozwolił, by Eleanor pociągnęła go na łóżko, przytulając go mocno. Nie płakał, ale ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej był tak bolesny, że był gotów zrobić niemal wszystko, by się go pozbyć.

  - Hej, Harry… Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, wiesz o tym?

               Harry pociągnął nosem, nim pokiwał głową i powoli wyprostował się, siadając po turecku, twarzą zwróconą w stronę Eleanor. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, ściskając krótko jego palce.

  - Więc piszę opowiadanie, no i tam poznałem kolesia, no i było całkiem zabawnie. To znaczy, on jest zabawny. W sensie, Louis. No i potem pisaliśmy, a potem Liam zakochał się w Zaynie, i miał problem z cytryną, no nie? – Wziął głęboki oddech, ignorując zmieszane spojrzenie Eleanor. – I zadzwonił i ja pojechałem do niego, i Lou był smutny, a potem wróciłem i obejrzałem z nim film, i tak jakby się przespaliśmy? Nie! W sensie, zasnęliśmy razem. Jak, na jednym łóżku. I potem on zrobił śniadanie i wysłał mi swój numer i się dowiedziałem, że to on, i tak jakby… uciekłem?

               Uniósł załzawione oczy, spoglądając na dziewczynę, która siedziała przed nim z otwartymi ustami, marszcząc brwi.

  - Harry… - zaczęła powoli. – Pominę fakt, że to są najszybsze słowa, które kiedykolwiek wypowiedziałeś, ale mówiłeś tak chaotycznie, że nic z tego nie zrozumiałam.

               Harry jęknął, sfrustrowany, podciągając nogi i uderzając czołem o kolana. Potem objął się ramionami, spoglądając na dziewczynę wyraźnie zaczerwienionymi oczami i wziął głęboki oddech, nim znów się odezwał.

  - Kiedy zacząłem pisać Fictional Love poznałem takiego chłopaka. Pisał do mnie wiadomości, a potem przenieśliśmy się na e-maile i… - Opowiadał powoli, marszcząc brwi i raz po raz zaciskając usta, oddychając płytko. To wszystko brzmiało tak nierealnie, tak nieprawdziwie, że sam zaczynał wątpić, czy to wszystko nie było czasem jakimś wymysłem lub snem. - … i potem Louis zasnął i ja też, a kiedy się obudziłem, on był w kuchni i… - Harry zarumienił się nieznacznie, spuszczając wzrok. - Był taki słodki i kochany, i przez chwilę… przez chwilę pomyślałem, że może czuje to samo? - Przyznał, zażenowany. - Byłem głupi.

               Zamilkł, przygryzając wargę, a Eleanor sięgnęła, ściskając lekko jego nadgarstek.

  - Nie jesteś głupi, Harry - powiedziała miękko. - Co stało się dalej? - zapytała, gdy stało się jasne, że Harry nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać.

  - Potem sprawdziłem pocztę i… ten chłopak, Louis, Perfect Soccer Player czy jakkolwiek go nazwiesz… wysłał mi swój numer? Tylko, że to nie był jego numer.

               Eleanor uniosła brwi, zdezorientowana.

\- Więc czyj to był numer?

\- Louisa - szepnął Harry. -  _Mojego_ Louisa.

               Eleanor sapnęła; jej dłoń z idealnie zrobionymi paznokciami zasłoniła usta, a oczy rozwarły się szeroko, gdy w milczeniu wpatrywała się w Harry'ego, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

  - Harry! - pisnęła w końcu, klękając na materacu i ściskając ramiona chłopaka, by utrzymać równowagę. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę co to oznacza?! - wykrzyknęła podekscytowana.

  - Tak. - Harry skinął głową. - Louis znów zrobił mi kawał.

  - Co?! Harry, nie! On…

  - Eleanor, proszę… - rzucił zmęczonym głosem.

  - Ale, Harry…

               Harry spojrzał na nią wymownie i Eleanor zacisnęła usta. Rozluźniła uścisk i powoli wstała z łóżka, wyraźnie niezadowolona. Poprawiła szarą koszulkę, którą miała na sobie i otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyśliła się; pokręciła głową i podeszła do drzwi, kładąc dłoń na klamce.

  - Jak chcesz - mruknęła tylko i wyszła.

(x)

               Kiedy Harry schodził po schodach, zaskoczyły go głosy dobiegające z kuchni. Sądził, że Eleanor już wyszła, a Robin wciąż powinien być w pracy, a jednak słyszał kobiecy i męski głos. Zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

  - …pójdę zawołać Harry'ego. - Dokończyła Anne i obróciła się na pięcie akurat, kiedy chłopak wszedł do kuchni.

  - Gemma? Niall? Co tu robicie? - spytał, patrząc na swoją siostrę i przyjaciela, siedzących przy stole.

               Gemma przesunęła się niekomfortowo na krześle, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech, a Niall pomachał lewą ręką, obgryzając paznokcie prawej dłoni w nerwowym nawyku. Przyglądali mu się uważnie, cała trójka, z czymś na kształt zmartwienia w oczach i Harry poczuł, jak opadł mu żołądek.

  - Och, jesteś kochanie - powiedziała Anne, poklepując go lekko po policzku. - To możemy siadać do…

  - Co się dzieje? - Harry jej przerwał. - Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzycie?

               Anne odwróciła wzrok, a Niall z jeszcze większym zacięciem skupił się na swoich palcach.

  - Gemma?

               Jego siostra westchnęła, bawiąc się stojącym przed nią kubkiem.

  - Gdy przyjechaliśmy z Ni, poszliśmy do góry, by się z tobą przywitać… i możliwe, że usłyszeliśmy twoją rozmowę z Eleanor?

               Powietrze wyleciało z jego ust razem z cichym świstem. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, jedynie wpatrywał się w nich, mrugając oczami, a potem podszedł do stołu i opadł na krzesło, unikając spojrzeń całej trójki.

  - Nie chcę o tym mówić - powiedział dobitnie.

               W trakcie obiadu atmosfera była napięta i Harry jadł w pośpiechu, by jak najszybciej uciec z kuchni i ponownie zaszyć się w swoim pokoju, w kokonie z koca i być może poużalać się nad sobą jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Sztućce stukały o talerze, gdy jedli w milczeniu, a Harry miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie jego matki i siostry wypalało dziury w jego ciele.

  - Dziękuję - mruknął, odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz i wstając z wygodnego krzesła.

               Nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszedł z kuchni i zaczął wspinać się po schodach, a kiedy otwierał drzwi swojego pokoju, poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność; zerknął przez ramię i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że to Niall, ocierający usta grzbietem dłoni. Harry uniósł pytająco brwi.

  - Też skończyłem - powiedział chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.

  - Ta, jasne. - Harry prychnął i wszedł do pokoju, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi, dając Niallowi wybór.

               Chłopak wszedł i zamknął je za sobą, a potem usiadł na fotelu przy starym biurku Harry'ego, gdy ten opadł na łóżko, chowając twarz w poduszkach.

  - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. - Głos Harry'ego był stłumiony przez materiał zasłaniający mu usta. - W ogóle nie chcę rozmawiać.

  - W porządku, ja będę mówił.

               Harry jęknął. Ta opcja wcale nie wydawała mu się lepsza, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans, nie, kiedy Niall zrezygnował z obiadu, by tu przyjść. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak słuchać.

  - Więc. - Niall odchrząknął. - Założyłeś sobie Tumblra i zacząłeś pisać fanficiton o sobie i Louisie, ponieważ go kochasz, a to według ciebie jedyny sposób, byś poczuł, że z nim jesteś, mam rację?

               Harry nie odpowiedział. Kiedy Niall powiedział to na głos, dobitnie i bez owijania w bawełnę, to wszystko wydawało mu się strasznie żałosne i dziecinne. Niall, nie zrażony brakiem odpowiedzi, kontynuował:

  - Do tego zacząłeś wymieniać się wiadomościami z kimś, kto równie dobrze mógł być jakimś szalonym fanem, ale okazał się być naszym Louisem, który wprost uwielbiał twoje opowiadanie. - Niall przerwał na chwilę. - Któremu powiedziałeś o tym, że zakochałeś się w swoim przyjacielu o imieniu Louis.

               Harry uniósł głowę z nad poduszek tylko po to, by opuścić ja gwałtownie, stękając głośno.

  - I który, tak jakby, powiedział ci o swoim małym zauroczeniu swoim najlepszym przyjacielem… Pisałeś z Louisem, z którym spędziłeś wczoraj wcale nie tak platoniczny, przyjacielski wieczór? Dodam, że zainicjowany przez niego. I który przygotował ci śniadanie, co - jak dobrze obaj wiemy - nie zdarza się zbyt często, a ty tak po prostu zwiałeś.

               Gdy Harry milczał w dalszym ciągu, Niall westchnął.

  - Mogę zadać ci pytanie? - spytał, a kiedy chłopak wzruszył ramionami, Niall wyciągnął poduszkę spod jego głowy. - Dlaczego. Jesteś. Takim. Pieprzonym. Idiotą?! - zapytał, uderzając go miękką poduszką po każdym słowie.

  - Co, do cholery? - zawołał Harry, siadając na łóżku.

               Niall opadł na materac obok niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Dlaczego uciekłeś? - zapytał ponownie, wyraźnie zmęczonym głosem.

               Harry spojrzał na niego; jego zielone oczy były pozbawione blasku, a kąciku ust wyginały się nieznacznie w dół. Przez długi czas milczał.

  - On to czytał - powiedział w końcu tak cicho, że Niall ledwo wychwycił jego słowa.

               Niall rzucił mu zmieszane spojrzenie.

  - Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - powiedział powoli. - I co w związku z tym?

  - Nic! - wykrzyknął Harry. - Właśnie rzecz w tym, że nic!  _Nic_ nie wiem, Niall. - Jego głos zadrżał, a oczy zaszkliły się. - Nie wiem dlaczego on to czyta… Nie wiem dlaczego do mnie napisał… Nie wiem co znaczył ten wieczór… I nie wiem, co on wie. - Odetchnął, zagryzając wargi; splatał i rozplatał nerwowo palce, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Nie wiem czy on… czy on wie, że ja to napisałem. Jeśli wie… Dlaczego napisał? Dlaczego to wszystko ciągnie? Jeśli nie wie… co to wszystko znaczy?

               Obaj przez chwilę milczeli; Harry, uspokajając się po swoim wybuchu, a Niall myśląc. Potem blondyn ułożył dłoń na ramieniu młodszego chłopaka, ściskając je lekko.

  - Nie sądzę, by to był z jego strony żart, Harry - powiedział miękko. - Każdy z oczami widzi to, jak na siebie patrzycie. Nie ważne, czy Louis wie, że to ty piszesz Fictional Love, czy nie… Jego uczucia są szczere. I te w rzeczywistości, i te wirtualne.

               A potem wyszedł, zostawiając go samego z myślami.

(x)

               Dochodziła druga w nocy, a on przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. Zbyt wiele myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie, by mógł choć na chwilę przymknąć oczy i się zrelaksować, a jego łóżko - choć stare, trzeszczące i zdecydowanie mniejsze niż to, do którego już przywykł - było za duże i zbyt zimne, by w ogóle myśleć o śnie.

               Sięgnął pod poduszkę, wyciągając telefon; ekran rozbłysnął, a on zmrużył oczy, zaatakowany ostrym światłem przecinającym mrok pokoju. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran - czarno-białe zdjęcie ich całej piątki, które ściągnął z Tumblra - a potem, wypuszczając ciche westchnięcie, włączył Instagrama.

               Przeglądał zdjęcia swoich przyjaciół i znajomych, raz po raz zatrzymując się na dłużej, by wcisnąć serduszko; jego kciuk przesuwał się szybko po ekranie i pewnej chwili musiał wrócić,niepewien tego, co zobaczył.

               Jego serce zadrgało boleśnie, zazdrosne. Na zdjęciu był Liam; skóra wokół jego oczu marszczyła się, gdy uśmiechał się, wyraźnie zadowolony, a tuż za nim, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do jego policzka, stał Zayn, ukazując w uśmiechu swoje proste, białe zęby. Zdjęcie nie ukazywało ich całych, ale widać było, że ręce Zayna owijały się wokół pasa Liama. Szczęście promieniowało od nich, sprawiając, że Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

               On też tego chciał.

(x)

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com**

**Do: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Temat: …**

Wszystko się sypie, Slow… Pamiętasz tego chłopaka, mojego przyjaciela, o którym Ci mówiłem? Cóż, jestem pewien, że tak, bo był tematem większości tego, co do Ciebie pisałem. Więc, tak jakby ostatniego wieczora zasnęliśmy razem na moim łóżku. I tak jakby tuliliśmy się. I okej, to dla nas w pewnym sensie normalne, ale mógłbym przysiąc, że nad rankiem zwrócił się do mnie „kochanie” i… Cholera. Wszystko spieprzyłem, prawda? Bo potem, kiedy obaj wstaliśmy i szykowałem śniadanie, chyba posunąłem się za daleko i on uciekł, i cholera, Slow, nie mogę go stracić!

I jesteś jeszcze Ty, tak do niego podobny i moje serce nie wie co ma zrobić, i Boże, zachowuję się gorzej niż moje nastoletnie siostry, nie zwracaj uwagi.

Dlaczego zawiesiłeś Fictional Love, Slow? Czy u Ciebie też się wszystko sypie? Mam nadzieję, że nie – choć jeden z nas zasługuje na szczęście.

               Harry poczuł metaliczny smak w ustach i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to jego własna krew z przegryzionej wargi. Wypuścił ją z pomiędzy zębów i otarł palcami, na których zostały czerwone smugi, odcinające się na jasnej skórze.

                _Tak_ _, pomyślał gorzko_ , patrząc na ślady krwi.  _Wszystko się sypie._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie urazi Was mała powtórka z rozrywki, tym razem z punktu widzenia Louisa.

               Tego wieczora Harry wrócił od Liama i to był najlepszy wieczór od wielu, wielu miesięcy i Louis nie bał się tego przyznać. To prawda, spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu; nie było to trudne, kiedy grali w jednym zespole, jednocześnie będąc najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Podróżowanie po całym świecie, poznawanie nowych kultur, próbowanie nowych rzeczy i robienie tego, co najbardziej kochali - to było idealne życie, ale czasami Louis miał wrażenie, że on i Harry, mimo tego wszystkiego, coraz bardziej się od siebie oddalają.

               Byli jednocześnie blisko i daleko; Harry niemal przywiązany do komputera, Louis wciąż z komórką w ręku i to było nieco przerażające, dlatego tak, ten wieczór był czymś cudownym.

               Louis uśmiechnął się sennie, przytulając do Harry'ego; ich nogi były splątane ze sobą pod kocem, a on sam zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na komedię romantyczną, która odtwarzała się na ekranie telewizora. Jego głowa spoczywała na piersi Harry'ego i mógł usłyszeć mocne, szybkie bicie jego serca; kąciki ust wygięły się w górę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to on tak działał na młodszego chłopaka. Przesunął wolną dłoń na napięty brzuch Harry'ego, zaciskając palce na materiale koszulki. Mruknął z zadowoleniem, a kilka minut później jego uchwyt rozluźnił się, gdy zasnął.

               Ciężki oddech opuścił jego usta, gdy jego skóra została połaskotana; delikatny dotyk na szyi, a później na piersi i chociaż Louis wciąż był na pograniczu jawy i snu, doskonale wiedział do kogo należała dotykająca go dłoń.

  - Mógłbym budzić się już tak zawsze. - Usłyszał zachrypnięty szept. - Już zawsze, kochanie.

               I Louis chciał się uśmiechnąć, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale był zmęczony, tak bardzo zmęczony, a potem Harry zamilkł, więc może wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi; może ją znał.

               Parę godzin później Louis odkrył, że wpatruje się w Harry'ego; nie pamiętał chwili, kiedy się obudził i otworzył oczy. Wszystko co wiedział, to fakt, że widział przed sobą twarz młodszego chłopaka; z lokami rozsypanymi na poduszce, lekko uchylonymi wargami, strużką śliny wypływającą z kącika ust i oczami poruszającymi się pod cienką skórą powiek. Po jego ciele rozpłynęło się cudowne uczucie ciepła i czułości, a jego serce niemal podeszło do gardła, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że może, _być może_ ,  to nie tylko jednorazowa sprawa. Być może będzie budził się przy Harrym zawsze. Już zawsze.

               Z tą myślą westchnął szczęśliwie, pochylając się do przodu i pocierając nosem o nos młodszego chłopaka, który mruknął coś przez sen, marszcząc brwi. Louis zachichotał i wyplątał się z pościeli, z rozczuleniem przyglądając się, jak Harry nieprzytomnie sięgnął do wciąż ciepłej poduszki, tuląc ją do piersi.

               Wyszedł na palcach ze swojego pokoju, od razu kierując się do łazienki. Z opróżnionym pęcherzem, wyszczotkowanymi zębami i umytą twarzą wrócił do sypialni; Harry podkulił nogi niemal pod samą brodę, kurczowo obejmując ubraną w białą poszewkę poduszkę i wyglądał tak bardzo uroczo i bezbronnie, że Louisa zaczęły boleć policzki od ciągłego uśmiechu. Sięgnął po telefon leżący na stoliku nocnym i skrzywił się lekko, zauważając słabą baterię, ale mimo to włączył aplikację poczty, odświeżając ją.

               Jego uśmiech nieznacznie poszerzył się, gdy zobaczył wiadomość od Slow Talkera. Ten… chłopak… stał się dla niego kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela i powiernika, i Louis wprost uwielbiał wymieniać się z nim wiadomościami. Jasne, nieco dziwne i krępujące było to, że Slow Talker pisał opowiadanie o nim i jego kolegach z zespołów, ale hej, kim był Louis, by go osądzać, skoro sam znalazł jego fanfiction i sam do niego napisał? Dziwne było też nazywanie tego chłopaka Slow Talkerem, ale Louis uważał, że to w porządku – nawet jeśli autor znał _jego_ imię – ponieważ… Cóż. Nie potrzebował znać jego imienia, nazwiska i rozmiaru buta, by czuć, że może mu zaufać.

               Slow Talker niesamowicie przypominał mu Harry’ego (co prawdopodobnie było nieco dziwne, krępujące i _straszne_ , że Louis doszukiwał się cech tego idealnego chłopca w każdym człowieku, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić). Był inteligentny i rozsądny, i miał przedziwne poczucie humoru, i sprawiał, że Louis czuł, że może powiedzieć mu wszystko, a nawet jeszcze więcej, a przy tym wciąż nie miał wrażenia, że się obnaża. Slow Talker był niemal jak wirtualna wersja kochanego, mówiącego powoli Harry’ego i to czasami sprawiało, że serce – i rozum – Louisa wariowało.

               Czasami Louis chciał powiedzieć mu prawdę: powiedzieć kim jest, powiedzieć, że jest beznadziejnie zakochany w Harrym Stylesie i że czyta to głupie (okej, nie takie głupie) _Fictional Love_ , bo to jedno z nielicznych opowiadań, które wydają się być realne, a on _chce_ , żeby to było realne. Chce trzymać Harry’ego za rękę, chce go całować i tulić, i mówić mu, jak bardzo go kocha – tak jak w tym opowiadaniu. Czasami Louis chciał przyznać się Slow Talkerowi kim jest i nawet się z nim spotkać; chciał zobaczyć jakim człowiekiem jest i czy mógłby sprawić, że zapomni o Harrym. Czy mógłby pokochać go tak, jak kocha swojego Louisa. Ale potem, za każdym razem, Louis przypominał sobie, że autor tekstu był już zakochany – niezaprzeczalnie i nieodwołalnie, tak jak on sam – w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Że ten chłopak także był wielkim fanem ich zespołu i być może poczułby się zdradzony i zszokowany, wiedząc, że przez cały ten czas rozmawiał z Louisem, że Louis czytał jego opowiadanie i utrzymywał to wszystko w tajemnicy…

               Louis potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się tych myśli, a potem jeszcze raz odczytał wiadomość Slow Talkera – o tym, że dwójka jego przyjaciół właśnie się całuje, a on jest beznadziejnie samotny i chciałby wymienić się numerami telefonów. Louis zagryzł wargę i zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym. To nie tak, że Slow Talker mógłby zrobić coś z jego numerem – przecież nie wiedział, że chłopak kryjący się pod e-mailem perfect-soccer-player to tak naprawdę Louis Tomlinson z One Direction, więc prawdopodobnie nie było to takim złym pomysłem. Z mocno bijącym sercem zaczął wystukiwać wiadomość, a kiedy ją wysłał, zerknął na wciąż śpiącego Harry’ego, mając nadzieję, że ten wieczór coś znaczył i od teraz wszystko zacznie się układać.

               Słońce rozświetlało przestronną kuchnię kiedy wszedł do środka, niemal od razu włączając elektryczny czajnik i szykując sobie kubek z herbatą. Wyciągnął także wysoką szklankę, napełniając ją sokiem pomarańczowym dla Harry’ego i oparł ręce na biodrach, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie był najlepszym kucharzem i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a choć wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie spaliłby tostów czy nie przesolił jajecznicy, jednak zdecydowanie nie chciał zniszczyć ich wspólnego śniada, dlatego, podgwizdując pod nosem, sięgnął z szafki dwie miski, a potem obrócił się, włączając radio stojące na mikrofalówce. Z głośnika wydobył się głos Olly’ego Mursa i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od zakręcenia biodrami, gdy wyciągnął pudełko płatków kukurydzianych.

               Jego serce podskoczyło do gardła, gdy poczuł dwie duże dłonie ułożone tuż nad biodrami i usłyszał niski, zachrypnięty od snu głos, szepczący mu wprost do ucha.

  - Dzień dobry.

  - Harry! – Chłopak obrócił się, uśmiechając czule na widok potarganych włosów i śpiocha w kąciku oka Harry’ego. – Dzień dobry, skarbie – dodał, wspinając się na palce, by pocałować go w policzek. – Siadaj, zaraz skończę szykować śniadanie.

               Obrócił się niemal natychmiast z powrotem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak gorące zrobiły się jego policzki i zagryzł wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech. Te słowa wypłynęły z jego ust tak po prostu, z zadziwiającą łatwością, jakby zawsze tam były. I może istniały wcześniej, ale teraz obaj wiedzieli, co tak naprawdę znaczyły. Zerknął przez ramię, patrząc na Harry’ego, który usiadł przy stole, a jego zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte; ramiona Louisa zatrzęsły się w bezgłośnym chichocie, gdy młodszy chłopak potrząsnął głową i sięgnął po komórkę.

               Zalał płatki zimnym mlekiem, wiedząc, że Harry nienawidzi pić rano ciepłego mleka i ostrożnie przeniósł obie miski na stół.

  - Harry, kochanie? Wiem, że to nie jest mistrzostwo świata i prawdopodobnie ty zrobiłbyś coś znacznie lepszego, ale…

  - Przepraszam. – Harry przerwał mu, a kąciki ust Louisa opadły nieznacznie. – Przepraszam, muszę iść. Ja… muszę iść.

               Wstał, kręcąc głową i przeszedł obok zaskoczonego Louisa, który przypatrywał mu się wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

  -  Harry! Harry, ale co się stało? – zapytał, wybiegając za nim na korytarz.

                Harry nie odpowiedział; założył buty i chwycił kluczyki od samochodu, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

  - Harry ja… – Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a głos Louisa się załamał. - …przepraszam.

                I kiedy Harry wyszedł, wybiegł, nie zważając na jego wołania, Louis poczuł, jak jego serce rozpadło się na kawałki.

(x)

                Jego komórka leżała na podłodze, obok niego. Louis co kilka sekund odblokowywał ekran, choć już dawno stracił nadzieję, że Harry odpowie na którąś z wiadomości czy oddzwoni. Mimo wszystko to nadal bolało, gdy za każdym razem pojawiała się tylko tapeta, jego własny but tuż przy nieco ubrudzonej piłce; zdjęcie, które zrobił jakiś czas temu podczas jednego z treningów z Doncaster Rovers.

                Harry nie odpowiadał, a żołądek Louisa ściskał się boleśnie na myśl, że chłopak może już nie wrócić, że tym razem Louis posunął się za daleko, że zbyt wiele sobie wyobrażał.

  - KURWA! – krzyknął, uderzając dłońmi w dywan, na którym leżał, a jego zaczerwienione policzki znów zalała fala łez. – Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! Ja pierdolę! – Zwinął się w kłębek, wplątując palce w włosy i pociągnął lekko, odnajdując ulgę w bólu, a potem łkał i szlochał, a płacz ukołysał go do snu.

                Jego powieki były ciężkie i opuchnięte, a ciało zdrętwiałe od niewygodnej pozycji i twardej podłogi, ale to nie przeszkadzało tak bardzo, jak serce, bijące boleśnie powoli, jakby zastanawiało się nad tym, czy jeszcze warto. Zgrabiałe z zimna palce Louisa były zaciśnięte na telefonie, który przyciskał przez sen do piersi; żadnych połączeń, żadnych wiadomości. Tylko godzina, 14:58 wyświetlająca się na ekranie, irytująco przypominając, że to już niemal siedem godzin, odkąd Harry w pośpiechu opuścił mieszkanie. Siedem godzin, odkąd Louis popełnił głupi błąd.

                Dopiero kiedy z urządzenia wydobył się pierwszy sygnał, Louis zdał sobie sprawę co zrobił. Jego gardło było ściśnięte, a on zaczął panikować i nie był w stanie się poruszyć, by się rozłączyć.

                Było już za późno.

  - Halo?

                Louis zacisnął usta i ściągnął brwi, niepewien co odpowiedzieć.

  - Louis, skarbie?

                Urwany szloch wydarł się z jego gardła i chłopak usiadł, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

  - Anne? – szepnął. – Anne, czy Harry..

                Przerwał, a po drugiej stronie usłyszał szelest i jakiś szept, a potem Anne odezwała się ponownie.

  - Tak, Louis, Harry jest u mnie – powiedziała kobieta. – Louis, co się stało? Przyjechał taki zrezygnowany i zapłakany, i… Louis, czy ty płaczesz?

                Louis potrząsnął głową, ignorując fakt, że Anne do nie widzi i otarł wierzchem dłoni wilgotny policzek, pociągając nosem.

  - Anne, zaopiekuj się nim, dobrze? – zapytał pomiędzy atakami czkawki. – Proszę, Anne, proszę. On musi do mnie wrócić, Anne, tak? Proszę, spraw, by do mnie wrócił!

  - Louis, co się…

                Jej głos był zmartwiony, co sprawiło, że Louis rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej, nie do końca nawet wiedząc dlaczego.

  - Anne, proszę – załkał do telefonu, zanim się rozłączył.

                Nic nie potrafił na to poradzić; na łzy spływające po jego twarzy i na szloch uciekający z jego ust. Chciał powstrzymać ból w klatce piersiowej, chciał zawrócić czas i nigdy nie wypowiedzieć tych słów, nie zrobić tego, co sprawiło, że Harry zniknął, bo on go potrzebował. Potrzebował Harry’ego i, Boże, to było tak bardzo żałosne, bo przecież Harry wcale nie zniknął, nie zaginął, _nie umarł_ , ale Louis czuł się właśnie tak, jakby Styles odszedł już na zawsze.

                Wziął głęboki oddech, opanowując drżenie dłoni i odganiając łzy, a potem wystukał kilka słów na telefonie.

**Do: Harry**

**(15:27)**

Wiem, że jesteś u swojej mamy. Mam nadzieję, że szybko do mnie wrócisz. Tęsknię.xx

(x)

  _\- ‘Cause you give me something, that makes me scared, alright_. – Louis śpiewał razem z płytą Jamesa Morrisona, odtwarzaną na cały regulator. – _This could be nothing but I’m willing to give it a try. Please, give me, something because someday I might c all you from my heart… but it might be a second too late._

            Usłyszał trzask drzwi frontowych, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, cały czas leżąc na dywanie, z nogami na kanapie i butelką piwa w ręce.

  - _And the words that I could never say, gonna come out anyway! ‘Cause you give me something, that makes me scared, alright._ _This could be noth…_

  - Ja pierdolę – mruknął Zayn, wyłączając muzykę.

  - Hej! – Louis podparł się na łokciu i spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oskarżycielsko oczy. – Zabrałeś mi muzykę!

            Mulat uniósł sceptycznie brew i przewrócił oczami, zakładając ręce na piersi.

  - Co znowu odpieprzacie z Harrym i… _Woah!_ – Uchylił się przed nadlatującą poduszką. – Ile już wypiłeś? – spytał podniesionym głosem.

            Louis spojrzał na w połowię pustą butelkę i wzruszył ramionami.

  - Tylko to – mruknął, siadając na podłodze i krzyżując nogi. – Po co przyszedłeś?

            Zayn przez kilka sekund przyglądał mu się, jakby upewniał się, że może bezpiecznie podejść, zanim przeszedł przez pokój i opadł na kanapę, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem na widok kilkunastu zużytych chusteczek, powciskanych między poduszki mebla.

 - Anne dzwoniła do mnie, najwyraźniej nieźle ją przestraszyłeś przez telefon.

            Louis jęknął przeciągle, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, by matka jego najlepszego przyjaciela, ukośnik ukochanego, martwiła się także o niego. Może zadzwoniła także do Jay? Ta myśl sprawiła, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

  - Więc?

  - Więc co? – sapnął zirytowany.

            Nie musiał patrzeć na Zayna, by wiedzieć, że chłopak przewrócił oczami; Malik siedział teraz ze znudzeniem przyglądając się tylnej okładce książki, którą zostawił tu Harry, z kostką jednej nogi opartą o kolano drugiej.

  - O co się znowu pożarliście? Jezu, Louis, jesteście jak stare małżeństwo, naprawdę…

  - Nie.

  - Co „nie”?

  - Nie jesteśmy jak stare małżeństwo, Zayn – warknął Louis, zrywając się na równe nogi. – I nigdy nie będziemy!

            Rzucił mu złe spojrzenie i przyssał się do szyjki butelki, wypijając kilka haustów alkoholu; gorzki posmak został na jego języku.

            Zayn cierpliwie czekał, aż Louis opróżni butelkę; bawił się rąbkiem swojej koszulki i w milczeniu przerzucał strony _Wichrowych Wzgórz_ , pozwalając Louisowi ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie.

  - Dobra. – Louis wypuścił długo wstrzymywany oddech i zaczął zdzierać etykietkę na butelce. – Opowiem ci wszystko, ale nie masz prawa mi przerwać, rozumiesz? - Nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tak naprawdę nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Więc, kiedy Harry wrócił od Liama, kiedy ty i on… no wiesz… po tym waszym małym rendez-vous… więc… tak jakby spędziliśmy razem noc?

  - PIEPRZYŁEŚ HAZZĘ?!

  - Kurwa, Zayn! – Louis wbił mu łokieć między żebra, rumieniąc się. – _Oczywiście_ , że nie pie… że nie zrobiłem tego! Jezu. Ja nie… On nie… Cholera, po prostu zasnęliśmy w jednym łóżku!

  - Och.

  - Tak, och. – Louis przewrócił oczami. – W każdym razie… No… Tak naprawdę to nic się nie stało i… Ja po prostu bardzo lubię Harry’ego – szepnął, jakby to była tajemnica. – I myślałem… miałem nadzieję, że po tej nocy wszystko się zmieni, wiesz? Ale rano, kiedy ja… kiedy powiedziałem do niego _kochanie_ , on… on uciekł?

            Louis spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, zły na siebie za to, że jego oczy znów wypełniły łzy. Zayn nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego rozłożył ręce i Louis niemal natychmiast do niego przylgnął, rozpaczliwie ściskając jego koszulkę.

  - Ja po prostu chciałbym, żeby on mnie pokochał, wiesz? – wydukał przez łzy. – Tak jak Harry kocha Louisa w _Fictional Love_. I tak jak Slow kocha Louisa. I dlaczego wszyscy kochają Louisa, ale nikt nie kocha _mnie_?

  - Hej, hej… Chwila. – Zayn zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. – O czym ty właściwie mówisz?

            Louis uniósł wzrok i otarł wilgotne oczy, śmiejąc się cicho i kręcąc głową.

  - Jestem taki żałosny… No dobra, zróbmy to szybko. – Wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się. – Jestem żałosny, przeczytałem fanfiction napisane przez jednego z naszych fanów, gdzie ja i Harry jesteśmy w związku, rozmawiałem z autorem, który jest chłopakiem, nazywa się Slow Talker i jest bardzo kochany i uroczy, pomimo swoich żałosnych żartów i dziwnego gustu, jeśli chodzi o ubrania. Który jest także zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu o imieniu Louis, i któremu, tak jakby, podałem swój numer telefonu. Wspominałem już, że jestem żałosny?

            Kiedy po kilku minutach Louis odważył się spojrzeć na przyjaciela, zauważył, że jego czoło było zmarszczone przez wysoko uniesione brwi, a jego usta rozwarte. Wyglądał jakby był w ciężkim szoku i przez krótką chwilę Louis się o niego martwił, ale potem Zayn potrząsnął głową, wyraźnie zrezygnowany.

  - Pokaż mi to opowiadanie. – Zażądał, a Louis niechętnie sięgnął po telefon i włączył aplikację Tumblra. – Co się stało?

  - On… – Starszy chłopak odchrząknął, wsuwając stopę pod pośladek. – On napisał post… „ _Przepraszam, muszę zawiesić pisanie Fictional Love. Przed nami został jeszcze jeden rozdział, wiem, ale nie sądzę, bym był w stanie go napisać. To za bardzo boli. Na pocieszenie mogę wam powiedzieć, że planowałem dla Harry’ego i Louisa happy end… ale, niestety, w życiu rzadko się one zdarzają. Przepraszam. Slow Talker_ ”. Po prostu… nie no, super! Kolejna osoba, która, kurwa, znika z mojego życia, bo jakże by inaczej! Za chwilę ty sobie pójdziesz i będziesz się wymieniał śliną z Liamem, a Niall ucieknie z Gemmą do Irlandii, i kurwa, skończę jako samotny, stary kawaler, mieszkający gdzieś w jakimś obskurnym mieszkaniu razem z gromadką kotów, to wszystko, co mi zostanie! A ja nawet, do cholery, nie lubię kotów!

  - Louis… skończ z tą postawą królowej dramatu – powiedział Zayn zmęczonym głosem. – I lepiej powiedz mi kiedy wysłałeś temu… chłopakowi swój numer.

  - Ja tu przeżywam życiowy dramat, Zayn. – Louis fuknął, klepiąc dłonią udo przyjaciela. – A swój numer podałem mu wczoraj wieczorem. W zasadzie, jeszcze mi nie odpisał – dodał, marszcząc brwi. – A powinien chociaż wytłumaczyć dlaczego, do cholery, znika.

            Zayn po prostu  na niego patrzył. Przyglądał mu się z uwagą, jakby na coś czekał i kiedy Louis uniósł pytająco brwi, Zayn westchnął.

  - Naprawdę tego nie widzisz, co?

  - Nie widzę czego, Malik? – zapytał, zirytowany. – Może mnie oświecisz, huh?

  - Boże, robisz się tak kurewsko irytujący, kiedy masz za dużo myśli w głowie. – Zayn zignorował ciche „hej!”. – Spójrz, Lou. Poznałeś w Internecie kolesia, który pisze opowiadanie o tobie i Harrym, który, z tego co mówiłeś, ma żałosne poczucie humoru tak jak ktoś, kogo znamy i tak samo beznadziejny gust, choć nie chcę myśleć o tym, skąd to wiesz… – _Po prostu pisał mi o tym, co sobie ostatnio kupił, Zayn!_ – Kolesia, którego nick to pieprzone _Slow Talker_ i który jest zakochany w swoim przyjacielu, który _całkowicie przypadkiem_ ma na imię Louis. A potem wysyłasz mu swój numer, on znika ze swojego Tumblra, a Harry ucieka do Holmes Chapel.

            Louis zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

  - Właściwie to podsumowałeś to, co próbowałem wytłumaczyć ci przez jakąś godzinę. I?

            Zayn zamrugał powoli.

  - Przyjaźnię się z kretynem… – mruknął pod nosem. – Louis, po prostu… nigdy nie marnuj okazji, by powiedzieć komuś, że go kochasz, w porządku?

            Louis w milczeniu pokiwał głową, a potem Malik wstał z kanapy, ściskając lekko jego ramię.

  - Poradzisz sobie, tak? – spytał, kierując się do wyjścia.

  - Tak, tak, oczywiście. – Louis mruknął z roztargnieniem. – Tylko… Zayn?

            Chłopak zatrzymał się i obrócił, spoglądając na niego z oczekiwaniem. Louis spuścił wzrok, nagle jakby zawstydzony, przyglądając się swojej dziurawej skarpetce.

  - Ja… Wiem, że jesteś teraz z Liamem i pewnie myślisz, że skoro wam się udało, to mnie i Harry’emu również. Tylko, że… Ja nie sądzę, by on czuł to samo, wiesz? I… Cholera. Miałeś tak kiedyś, że patrzyłeś na kogoś i myślałeś… Pieprzony Boże, uwielbiam cię. Uwielbiam każdy twój centymetr. Uwielbiam twoje kości i twoją duszę, ale jestem frajerem, który po prostu nie chce cię stracić. Mogę stracić wszystko, ale nie ciebie. Boże, nie ciebie… Nie mogę cię stracić, bo jeśli to zrobię, stracę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, moją bratnią duszę, mój uśmiech, mój śmiech, moje… _wszystko_. – Louis podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Bo to jest właśnie to, co myślę za każdym razem, gdy patrzę na Harry’ego.

            W oczach Zayna błyszczały łzy.

(x)

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com  slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Do: slow-talker@gmail.com**

**Temat: …**

Wszystko się sypie, Slow… Pamiętasz tego chłopaka, mojego przyjaciela, o którym Ci mówiłem? Cóż, jestem pewien, że tak, bo był tematem większości tego, co do Ciebie pisałem. Więc, tak jakby ostatniego wieczora zasnęliśmy razem na moim łóżku. I tak jakby tuliliśmy się. I okej, to dla nas w pewnym sensie normalne, ale mógłbym przysiąc, że nad rankiem zwrócił się do mnie „kochanie” i… Cholera. Wszystko spieprzyłem, prawda? Bo potem, kiedy obaj wstaliśmy i szykowałem śniadanie, chyba posunąłem się za daleko i on uciekł, i cholera, Slow, nie mogę go stracić!

I jesteś jeszcze Ty, tak do niego podobny i moje serce nie wie co ma zrobić, i Boże, zachowuję się gorzej niż moje nastoletnie siostry, nie zwracaj uwagi.

Dlaczego zawiesiłeś _Fictional Love_ , Slow? Czy u Ciebie też się wszystko sypie? Mam nadzieję, że nie – choć jeden z nas zasługuje na szczęście.


	15. Chapter 15

       Harry nie odpisał na wiadomość PSP, _na wiadomość Louisa._ W czasie kilkudniowej przerwy między koncertami, którą spędził w bungalowie swojego ojca, nie mogąc dłużej znieść zmartwionego spojrzenia mamy, czytał tego e-maila tak często, że znał jego treść na pamięć.   
       Czytał go w kółko, na okrągło, zastanawiając się ile z tego było prawdą, co Louis miał na myśli, a co było tylko grą, głupim żartem. I sam nie wiedział, czy chciał poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.   
       Przerażała go myśl, że za kilka dni musi wrócić; że za kilka dni będzie musiał wsiąść do samolotu i spędzić w nim dwie godziny, nim wylądują na lotnisku w Sztokholmie. Za kilka dni będzie musiał stawić czoła Louisowi i absolutnie nie był na to gotowy.

(x)

 _\- Ja też… Też jestem zakochany w tobie, Hazza.  
       Te słowa dźwięczą w mojej głowie, gdy patrzę w błękitne oczy swojego przyjaciela, próbując zrozumieć ich znaczenie. Louis jest we mnie zakochany. Też jest we mnie zakochany. Mam wrażenie, że klatka z żeber za chwilę się rozpadnie, rozbita przez galopujące serce, ale to jeszcze nic, bo chwilę później Louis podnosi dłonie i kciukami pociera moje policzki, przesuwając wzrok z moich oczu na wargi.  
       Chce mnie pocałować.  
       Boże, Louis chce mnie pocałować!  
       Krew szumi mi w uszach, a moje usta są całkowicie suche i oddech urywa się, gdy Louis przysuwa się i w nieśmiałym pocałunku łączy nasze usta.   
Dokładnie wtedy, w tej chwili, gdy jego wargi są na moich, moje serce przestaje bić i zapada cisza.   
       Czuję go. Czuję jego ciepło, jego zapach, jego smak.   
       Jest absolutnie wszędzie; palce prawej dłoni głaszczą mój policzek, podczas gdy lewa ręka wędruje dalej, ściskając moje loki. Jestem oszołomiony, ale nie na tyle, by nie odwzajemnić pocałunku, dlatego też obejmuję go mocno w talii, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej, pragnąc go bardziej. Louis zgrabnie wślizguje się na moje kolana, a jego okulary przekrzywiają się i na oślep sięgam, by je zdjąć. Gdy są bezpiecznie odłożone, wciskam dłonie pod jego luźną, białą koszulkę, a on wzdycha w moje usta, czując ciepły dotyk.   
       A potem się odsuwa.   
       Stróżka śliny, która przez kilka sekund łączy nasze usta, zostaje przerwana. Jego zaróżowione usta lśnią, gdy przejeżdża po nich językiem, jego włosy są zmierzwione jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, a policzki uroczo zaróżowione. Jestem pewien, że wyglądam podobnie.   
       Dyszymy cicho, wpatrując się w swoje oczy i to jest absolutnie najlepsza chwila w moim życiu; mieć Louisa tak blisko przy sobie, to wszystko, o czym mógłbym marzyć.  
  - Kochasz mnie – mówię oniemiały.  
  - Kocham cię. – Louis przytakuje z lekkim uśmiechem. – A ty kochasz mnie.   
  - Kochasz mnie. – Powtarzam po raz kolejny, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. – Kochasz mnie. Kochasz, kochasz, kochasz! – Po każdym słowie zasypuję jego twarz drobnymi pocałunkami, a on śmieje się wniebogłosy, kurczowo zaciskając ręce wokół mojej szyi. _  
       Po twarzy Harry’ego spływały łzy, gdy czytał wersję roboczą ostatniego rozdziału _Fictional Love_. Miał ją niemal skończoną, brakowało mu tylko ostatniej sceny, ale wiedział, że nie jest w stanie tego dokończyć. Zatrzasnął pokrywę laptopa, odsuwając urządzenie na bok i przyciągnął kolana pod brodę w cichym szlochu.

(x)

  - Harry. Harry, obudź się.   
       Ktoś szarpnął za jego ramię, a Harry mruknął jedynie w odpowiedzi, pocierając dłonią opuchnięte od płaczu powieki. Czuł się jak kretyn, usypiając się łkaniem; dorosły mężczyzna, rozpaczający nad złamanym sercem - jak bardziej mógł być żałosny?  
       Zaspanymi oczami spojrzał na swoją siostrę, pochylającą się nad łóżkiem; jej włosy opadały po obu stronach jej twarzy, tworząc jasną kurtynę, a jej brązowe brwi były ściągnięte, gdy przyglądała mu się z troską.  
  - Co jest, Gem? - wychrypiał, podpierając się na łokciach.  
  - Przyjechaliśmy po ciebie z Niallem - powiedziała, prostując się. - Wracamy do Londynu, musisz się spakować, wieczorem macie lot do Szwecji.   
       Harry zacisnął wargi w cienką linię, a jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, gdy wydmuchał powietrze.   
  - Harry… - Gemma zaczęła miękko, ale chłopak jej przerwał, odrzucając kołdrę na bok i opuszczając stopy na chłodną, drewnianą podłogę.  
  - W porządku - powiedział. - Jest w porządku, tak.   
       A potem bez słowa przeszedł przez pokój, zamykając się w łazience.   
       Zimny prysznic nieco go orzeźwił, sprawiając, że kiedy już się osuszył i ubrał, ogarnęła go panika. Przetarł dłonią zaparowane lustro, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie; blada twarz, poskręcane, wilgotne loki, zaczerwienione oczy. Wyglądał jakby nie przespał kilku nocy i jak, do cholery, miał pokazać się w takim stanie komukolwiek, a tym bardziej Louisowi?  
  - Potrzebuję planu - rzucił, wchodząc do pokoju; na pościelonym już łóżku siedział Niall z Gemmą, rozmawiający o czymś cicho. - Muszę coś wymyślić, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy Louis wie, że ja jestem Slow Talkerem. A jeśli wie, to potrzebuję planu, by pokazać mu, że całe to opowiadanie to był tylko żart i że wcale się w nim nie kocham, a wy mi w tym pomożecie.  
       Niall patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami, a Gemma jedynie uniosła sceptycznie brwi, zakładając nogę na nogę i prychając pod nosem; najwidoczniej tryb “opiekuńcza siostra” został wyczerpany na dzień dzisiejszy.  
  - Nie potrzebujesz planu - powiedziała. - Czasami musisz po prostu oddychać, wierzyć i zobaczyć dokąd cię to zaprowadzi.  
  - To nie zaprowadzi mnie do ni…  
  - Och, Harry, choć raz się zamknij i posłuchaj starszej siostry - warknęła. - Jesteś dorosły, weź się w garść i znajdź swoje jaja, by powiedzieć mu prawdę! Wasza zabawa w kotka i myszkę była zabawna na samym początku, to było całkiem urocze, ale teraz robi się już żenujące. Latacie wokół siebie jak dwie pszczoły z serduszkami w oczach, ale chyba jesteście zbyt zajęci gapieniem się nawzajem na swoje tyłki, by to zauważyć! - fuknęła.  
       Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów; w osłupieniu wpatrywał się w swoją siostrę, która westchnęła z frustracją i odrzuciła włosy przez ramię, wstając z łóżka.  
  - Poczekam na was w samochodzie - powiedziała, ściskając krótko dłoń Nialla, a potem wyszła, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
       Harry ściągnął brwi i przesunął palce przez poplątane włosy, po czym zerknął na swojego przyjaciela, który ewidentnie zagryzał wargi, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.  
  - Masz pojęcie o co jej chodziło? - spytał Harry, sięgając po swoje buty.   
  - Myślę, że to, co Gemma chciała powiedzieć… - Niall zaczął powoli, uważnie dobierając słowa. - To fakt, że ty jesteś zakochany w nim, a on jest zakochany w tobie i to jest jak cholerna tragedia, bo ty patrzysz na niego i widzisz gwiazdy, a on patrzy na ciebie i widzi słońce. A obaj myślicie, że ten drugi patrzy po prostu na ziemie… ale, Boże, po prostu zauważcie, że obaj patrzycie w niebo!  
       Harry zamrugał, przerywając wiązanie sznurowadeł.  
  - Nialler? - zapytał ostrożnie. - Czy ty coś ćpałeś?  
  - Kurwa, Harry. - Niall jęknął, rzucając w niego poduszką.  
  - No co? - Żachnął się chłopak. - Od kiedy stałeś się taki poetycki?  
  - A myślałeś, że twoja siostra poleciała na przekleństwa i ciągłe picie piwa? - Niall zmarszczył brwi. - Po prostu, do cholery, weź się w garść i chodź do tego samochodu, zawiozę nas do Londynu.  
       Harry wyprostował się i poprawił szarą koszulkę z kieszonką na piersi, którą prawdopodobnie powinien już zmienić po dwóch dniach noszenia i zmierzył blondyna krytycznym spojrzeniem.  
  - Nie ma mowy, byś prowadził moje auto - powiedział. - A poza tym, okej, może i patrzę na Louisa jak na gwiazdy, ale to nie zmienia faktu…  
  - Tak, tak. - Niall przewrócił oczami. - Więdniesz z miłości do niego, ale on widzi w tobie tylko przyjaciela… To nic, że chciałby cię pieprzyć… Albo być pieprzonym przez ciebie… nie żebym chciał wam zaglądać pod kołdrę… nie, oczywiście, to niczego nie zmienia… - Chłopak mamrotał do siebie pod nosem, wychodząc z domku.

(x)

       Louis miał brodę. Miał brodę i wąsy; szorstki, krótki zarost, który uwydatniał jego kości policzkowe i podkrążone oczy, a serce Harry'ego zacisnęło się boleśnie, gdy tylko go zobaczył.   
       Wyglądał krucho w za dużej, szarej bluzie i luźnych, dresowych spodniach, sprawiając, że Harry chciał pokonać dzielący ich dystans i zamknąć go w ciasnym uścisku. Ale nie mógł; byli na lotnisku, wokół krążyło mnóstwo osób, a niebieskie oczy Louisa wyglądały na tak bardzo zranione, gdy spotkały się z zielonymi tęczówkami, że Harry nie był pewien, czy ten gest cokolwiek by naprawił.  
       Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Louis miałby być zraniony; to on się nim tak podle zabawił, wykorzystał jego uczucia, by zgnieść serce…   
       Harry potrząsnął głową, odrzucając te myśli.  
       Znał Louis i _wiedział_ , że nigdy celowo by go nie zranił. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że to bolało mniej.  
  - Wszystko w porządku, stary? – spytał Niall, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
       Irlandczyk był nieco przygaszony, bo Gemma nie chciała przyjechać z nimi na lotnisko; fani wciąż nie wiedzieli o ich związku, a ona wolała na razie zostawić to w taki sposób.  
  - Tak, oczywiście – mruknął, odrywając wzrok od Louisa.  
       Niall uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a jego niebieskie oczy jarzyły się zrozumieniem.  
  - Nie chciałbym być na twoim miejscu, kiedy Gemma się dowie, że jeszcze z nim nie porozmawiałeś.  
  - A kto jej powie? – Harry uniósł brew.  
  - Oczywiście, że ja. Nie mam zamiaru okłamywać swojej dziewczyny, Styles. – I z mrugnięciem, Niall odwrócił się i poszedł przywitać się z Zaynem i Liamem, którzy właśnie pojawili się ze swoimi bagażami.  
       Harry westchnął ciężko i raz jeszcze spojrzał na Louisa, który stał przy swoim bagażu, bezmyślnie bawiąc się nitką od kieszeni bluzy. Przesunąwszy dłonią przed twarz, wyprostował zgarbione ramiona i skierował się do przyjaciela.  
  - Hej Lou – powiedział cicho, w odpowiedzi otrzymując jedynie krótkie skinienie głową.  
       Harry skrzywił się na to chłodne powitanie; Louis nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w podłodze i wydawał się być obojętny, ale jego nitka owinięta ciasno wokół wskazującego palca, odcinając dopływ krwi mówiła coś innego.  
  - Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał Harry, przygryzając wargę.  
       Louis przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.  
  - Wybacz – powiedział w końcu. – Ale chyba Zayn mnie woła.  
        Obaj wiedzieli, że to nie prawda; Zayn stał przy oknie razem z Liamem i Paulem, rozmawiając o czymś, ale Louis uniósł wyzywająco brodę, jakby oczekiwał, że Harry zacznie się z nim kłócić. Jego niebieskie oczy lśniły czymś, co wydawało się mieszanką bólu i złości, więc Harry jedynie w milczeniu skinął głową i cofnął się, pozwalając Louisowi odejść.

       Lot jeszcze nigdy nie był bardziej niezręczny, a dopiero wystartowali.   
       Lecieli prywatnym samolotem, co znaczyło, że Harry nie mógł rozproszyć się przez rozmowę z pasażerami, więc pozostało mu przysłuchiwanie się dyskusji Nialla i Zayna na temat jakiegoś nowego filmu, który ostatnio oglądali i przypatrywanie się Louisowi, który niechętnie usiadł naprzeciw niego, wcześniej posyłając naburmuszone spojrzenie Malikowi.   
       Chłopak miał zarzucony kaptur i opierał głowę o bok samolotu, wyglądając przez okno. Niebieski kocyk, który kiedyś wspólnie kupili leżał na jego kolanach, a on sam zaciskał na nim palce, gdy maszyna podnosiła się do lotu. Harry stłumił w sobie westchnięcie. Po tylu latach podróżowania samolotem, Louis wciąż się do tego nie przyzwyczaił i zwykle w tych chwilach to Harry ściskał pocieszająco jego dłoń, a teraz nie mógł go dotknąć.  
  - On zawsze tak chrapie? – spytał Niall.  
       Harry obrócił głowę akurat w porę, by zobaczyć, jak Zayn zgromił blondyna spojrzeniem, zanim jego rysy złagodniały, gdy zerknął na śpiącego już Liama, który miał słuchawki w uszach.  
  - Musiałeś go nieźle wymęczyć w nocy. – Niall szturchnął Mulata kolanem.  
  - Odwal się, Horan – rzucił Zayn, mrużąc oczy.  
       Niall zaśmiał się i podniósł dłonie.  
  - Tylko stwierdzam fakty, stary.  
       Zayn zmierzył Nialla groźnym wzrokiem, zanim uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem, unosząc brew.  
  - Czy to twój sposób na wołanie o pomoc, Ni? – spytał słodko. – Potrzebujesz porad łóżkowych? Jak zaspokoić-  
  - Okej, okej!   
  - Mówisz o mojej siostrze, Malik!  
       Niall i Harry odezwali się w tym samym czasie, a Zayn parsknął, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony i wstał ze swojego miejsca, by opaść na siedzenie obok swojego nieświadomego chłopaka i wsunąć się pod jego ramię, układając głowę na jego piersi. Niall przewrócił czule oczami i posłał Harry’emu szybki uśmiech, nim także przeniósł się na jedno z dalszych siedzeń, po drodze wyjmując komórkę z kieszeni.  
       Harry odwrócił się z uśmiechem na twarzy, rozbawiony zachowaniem przyjaciół, ale kąciki jego ust opadły natychmiast, gdy zobaczył Louisa, wpatrującego się w niego z zaszklonymi oczami.  
  - Louis…. przepraszam – szepnął, nachylając się do niego.  
  - Nie przepraszaj, Harry. – Louis pokręcił głową. – Ja po prostu… nie rozumiem co się stało. W jednej chwili wszystko było w porządku, a w drugiej nagle wybiegłeś z mieszkania. Wybiegłeś i _zostawiłeś_ mnie, i nie odzywałeś się przez cały pieprzony tydzień, Harry! A ja nawet nie wiem co zrobiłem nie tak… – Jego głos załamał się na końcu.   
       Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Louis ubiegł go, odzywając się z wahaniem.  
  - Nie rozumiem naszej relacji. Czasami jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, czasami kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi, a czasami… jestem dla ciebie tylko kimś obcym.  
  - Przepraszam – sapnął Harry, opadając na kolana. – Tak cholernie, cholernie cię przepraszam, Lou – szepnął, sięgając po jego dłoń i splatając razem ich palce. – Przepraszam, ja… Musisz wiedzieć, że nie ważne co mówię lub co robię… nie ma pojedynczej chwili, kiedy o tobie nie myślę, Lou. _Zawsze_ jesteś ze mną.  
       Harry zadrżał, gdy chłodne opuszki palców Louisa przesunęły się po jego twarzy, ścierając wilgoć; nawet nie wiedział, kiedy z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Starszy chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, łagodnie ściskając jego dłoń.  
  - Po całym tygodniu, kiedy cię nie widziałem… – Chłopak zaczął niepewnie. – Nie mogę nawet wytłumaczyć ci, jakie to dobre uczucie, po prostu spojrzeć na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i widzieć, że tam stoisz.   
  - Powiesz mi co się stało? – Louis spytał cicho. – Powiesz mi dlaczego… wyszedłeś?  
        Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Oddychał powoli, pochłaniając wzrokiem twarz Louisa, jakby starał się zapamiętać każdy szczegół, a potem przełknął ciężko ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. Starszy chłopak westchnął z rozczarowaniem i puścił jego dłoń.  
  - Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zaufasz mi wystarczająco – szepnął.  
       Potem nie powiedzieli już nic.   
  
(x)  
  
  - _C’mon c’mon, c’mon c’mon, c’mon c’mon and dance with me baby!_  
       Harry odwrócił głowę, posyłając fanom swój uśmiech i przy okazji zerknął na Louisa, który stał kawałek dalej, wsuwając mikrofon do stojaka. Chłopcy wracali na swoje miejsca, podczas gdy Liam paplał coś, a Josh uderzał pałeczkami, odliczając do kolejnego utworu.  
  - _Lights go down and the night is calling to me, yeah._ – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, jak Louis obejmuje mikrofon w ciasnym uścisku. – _I hear voices singing songs in the street and I know…_  
  - _That we won’t be going home. For so long, for so long…_  
       Kiedy Niall zaczął swoją solówkę, Louis pochylił się, podnosząc ze sceny butelkę wody i Harry przyglądał mu się z uwagą; wyglądał na zmęczonego i pozbawionego swojej zwyczajowej energii. Jego uśmiech nie dosięgał oczu i wydawało się, że krzyki i piski fanów jedynie go irytowały.  
  - _…love these faces, just like it used to be!_  
       Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony, gdy Liam, który stał obok niego, pochylił się i szturchnął go między biodra. Fani wybuchnęli śmiechem, gdy Styles uniósł pytająco brwi, a po hali rozniósł się zbiorowy śpiew.  
  - _…for so long, for so long but I know, I won’t be on my own, on own…_  
  - _I’m feeling like._ – Dokończył Harry, zagryzając wargę.   
       Kątem oka widział zaniepokojone spojrzenie Liama i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wbijając krótkie paznokcie w skórę, zmuszając się do skupienia.   
       Ten koncert był ciężki. Louis był chłodny i obojętny, ciągle poza jego zasięgiem. Harry widział, jak żartował z Zaynem czy tańczył z Niallem, ale gdy tylko to on pojawiał się koło starszego chłopaka, ten stawał w miejscu, skupiając się na śpiewaniu. Albo sięgał po butelkę z wodą lub odwracał się tyłem, rozmawiając z którymś z chłopaków z zespołu. Jedyne, co otrzymał, to znudzone spojrzenie i niechętnie przybitego żółwika, gdy mijali się na scenie i Harry był boleśnie świadom tego, że to tylko przez wzgląd na tysiące obserwujących ich fanów.  
       Dotarło do niego, że skończyli piosenkę dopiero, gdy usłyszał ciężki irlandzki akcent wypowiadający jego imię.  
  - …nasz Harry chyba się troszkę zapomniał!   
       Niall przerzucił rękę przez ramiona Harry’ego, przyciągając go do siebie i ten zachwiał się nieznacznie, pochylając się do uścisku. Zaśmiał się nerwowo, posyłając uśmiech w stronę widowni.  
  - Tak, przepraszam, zapatrzyłem się – powiedział do mikrofonu.  
  - Och, nie wątpię! – Niall szturchnął go żartobliwie. – Tyle pięknych twarzyczek! A ile cudownych plakatów! Pewnie czytałeś któryś z nich, co?  
       Harry gorliwie skinął głową, mentalnie kopiąc się w tyłek, bo, _co?_ Chyba wszyscy widzieli, jak gapił się na Louisa, nie wydaje mu się, by ktokolwiek mógł tego _nie_ zauważyć, ale i tak pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się zbyt szeroko.  
  - „Mam pięć palców, wystarczająco na pięć obrączek”! – Przeczytał na głos Niall, wybuchając śmiechem. – Nie sądzę, by to było do końca legalne, kochana! – zawołał do mikrofonu, a potem odwrócił się nieznacznie, wskazując na coś palcem. – Och, jestem pewien, że to przykuło twoją uwagę, Styles!  
       Harry wytężył wzrok i zachłysnął się, widząc wielki plakat z kolorowymi literkami.  
  - „Harry Tomlinson”! – Niall odsunął się od niego, ruszając brwiami. – Całkiem nieźle to brzmi, muszę przyznać.   
       Policzki Harry’ego zapiekły i zgromił swojego przyjaciela spojrzeniem; blondyn jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie, patrząc na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach i Harry wziął głęboki oddech, odsuwając nieznacznie mikrofon na bok i mówiąc cicho:  
  - Nie miałbym nic przeciwko.  
       Jego słowa, oczywiście, były doskonale słyszalne dla każdego i po hali rozniósł się pisk i wrzask, a Harry spojrzał szybko na Louisa, którego oczy powiększyły się, a usta rozwarły, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale potem potrząsnął głową  i zmarszczył brwi.  
  - Myślę, że wszyscy są tego świadomi, Harry – zaśmiał się Zayn. – Kto by nie chciał zostać panią Tomlinson?  
       Odpowiedziały mu krzyki, a młodszy chłopak zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, niezręcznie przeczesując palcami poplątane włosy.   
  - To chyba czas, by przejść do Through The Dark – rzucił Liam i chwilę później już śpiewali, a Harry modlił się, by jakoś dotrwać do końca koncertu.  
  
(x)  
  
 **Od: perfect-soccer-player@yahoo.com  
Do: slow-talker@gmail.com  
Temat: Prawda**  
Hej, ST. Nawet nie wiem, czy jeszcze zaglądasz na swoją pocztę. Zniknąłeś bez zapowiedzi, bez żadnego słowa wyjaśnienia… To nie w porządku. To chamskie z twojej strony. Nie miałeś prawa!  
Tak jak ja nie mam prawa cię pouczać i wzbudzać wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy sam nie byłem do końca z tobą szczery.   
Slow, jest sporo rzeczy, o których ci nie powiedziałem, na temat których skłamałem, mijając się z prawdą. Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem ci tego pisać, nigdy nie powinienem ci tego powiedzieć, ale robię to, bo ci ufam (no i istnieje możliwość, że i tak tu już nie wchodzisz i nigdy tego nie przeczytasz).  
Jestem Louis Tomlinson.  
Tak, ten Louis Tomlinon z tego One Direction.  
Przepraszam, że nigdy ci nie powiedziałem; musisz teraz czuć się jak gówno. Wybacz, ale jak miałem powiedzieć komukolwiek, że czytam fanowskie opowiadanie o sobie samym i moim przyjacielu z zespołu? To brzmi żałośnie, Slow, nawet nie staraj się temu zaprzeczyć.  
Poza tym, na samym początku nie znałem cię, nie wiedziałem jaką osobą jesteś, a potem zabrnąłem za daleko i nie umiałem już wyjawić prawdy. Chciałem. Ale bałem się.  
Boję się wielu rzeczy, Slow, jestem tchórzem. Pieprzonym tchórzem, który boi się nawet własnych uczuć.   
Nie jesteś głupi, Slow, pewnie już to rozgryzłeś?  
Tak. Ja, Louis Tomlinson jestem zakochany w swoim koledze z zespołu, Harrym Stylesie.  
Proszę, nie idź z tym do prasy.  
Ja go kocham, Slow. Kocham go i tak, wszystko, co wcześniej pisałem o moim przyjacielu, w którym jestem zakochany – to wszystko było o nim.  Jestem zakochany w pieprzonym Harrym Stylesie, który rozkochał w sobie połowę świata i nie mam cholernego pojęcia co czuje on! Nawet nie wiem jak to się wydarzyło, nie wiem kiedy i naprawdę o to nie dbam, bo wszystko, co wiem, to fakt, że kiedy pewnego dnia zobaczyłem, jak się uśmiecha, mój cały świat wybuchnął i pomyślałem „kurwa, myślę, że cię kocham”.  
A on wysyła mylne znaki i nie wiem, czy mam ufać swojemu sercu czy rozumowi, ale w sumie, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, skoro i jedno, i drugie krzyczy we mnie „pocałuj go!”?  
Tylko, jak mówiłem: jestem tchórzem i boję się jak zareaguje. Boję się, że ucieknie i zniknie z mojego życia, a to jest jedna, jedyna rzecz, której nie zniosę. Bez niego umrę, Slow…  
Wiem, że brzmię jak żałosna dwunastolatka z ogromnym zauroczeniem na najprzystojniejszym chłopcu w szkole, ale taka jest prawda, Slow. Nie poradzę sobie bez niego.   
Ale teraz też go nie mam. Nie w taki sposób, w jaki go pragnę.   
A pragnę go w najbardziej niewinnej formie, Slow. Pragnę mówić mu dobranoc i całować w czoło, i mówić, jak bardzo go uwielbiam, kiedy czuje się źle. Pragnę trzymać go za rękę, gdy się boi i robić mu zdjęcia, gdy się śmieje. Pragnę być tym, który go uszczęśliwia, całuje, trzyma w nocy i budzi obok niego nad ranem. Pragnę go w ten sposób, gdzie po prostu chcę być obok niego; nic więcej, nic mniej.   
Od tygodni w głowie dźwięczy mi tylko _Are we friends or are we more?_ i, Boże, tak bardzo chcę, by odpowiedział _more_.  
Wybacz, że kłamałem. Teraz wiesz wszystko.   
Proszę, odpowiedz mi kiedyś…  
  
(x)  
  
       Harry siedział na kanapie w pokoju hotelowym Nialla i nerwowo bawił się komórką. Po szybkim prysznicu i ponad godzinie spędzonej w korku, gdzie nikt się do siebie nie odzywał; chłopcy byli zbyt zmęczeni, a Louis jedynie rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, kiedy w końcu dotarli do hotelu, Harry nie sądził, że ten dzień może jeszcze przynieść coś dobrego. Ale, oczywiście, właśnie wtedy, w holu, gdy czekali za przydzieleniem pokoi, na jego poczcie pojawiła się nowa wiadomość i Harry nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać czy płakać; ostatecznie nie zrobił nic takiego, po prostu porwał swoją kartę dostępu i czym prędzej skrył się w swoim pokoju.   
       I w końcu odpisał na wiadomość, a potem, jak ten tchórz, skrył się w pokoju Nialla, gdzie chłopak grał z Liamem w FIFĘ, a Zayn przysiadł na parapecie okna, szkicując coś z uwagą w swoim małym zeszycie.  
       A teraz czekał, z mocno bijącym sercem na to, co miało nastąpić.   
       Okazało się, że nie musiał czekać długo, bo nagle rozległo się donośne walenie w drzwi sąsiedniego pokoju i telefon, który trzymał w dłoni, upadł na podłogę, gdy podskoczył zestresowany, słysząc krzyk Louisa.  
  - OTWIERAJ, STYLES! Otwieraj, kretynie!   
  - Um. – Liam zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego. – Chyba Lou cię szuka.   
       W każdej innej sytuacji Harry roześmiałby się, ale w tym momencie jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zagryźć wargę i z obawą wpatrywać się w drzwi, nadsłuchując krzyków Louisa.  
  - Otwieraj te cholerne drzwi, Harold! Nie bądź pieprzonym tchórzem!  
       Chwilę później rozniósł się głuchy dźwięk uderzenia, jakby Louis kopnął nogą w drzwi, a jego mamrotane przekleństwa stały się bardziej słyszalne i już po chwili chłopak wszedł do pokoju Nialla.  
  - Horan, nie wiesz gdzie… - Louis urwał, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Harrym, który wciskał się w oparcie kanapy.  
       Starszy miał na sobie krótkie, czarne szorty i luźną białą koszulkę, a w dłoni trzymał telefon. Nawet z tej odległości Harry widział, jak bardzo zaczerwienione były jego oczy, a także brudne ślady wycieranych łez na policzkach; jednak teraz na twarzy Louisa nie gościły łzy ani smutek. Jego usta były groźnie ściągnięte, a czoło zmarszczyło się i Harry poderwał się, gdy chłopak szybko ruszył w jego stronę.   
  - Ty pieprzony dupku! Jak mogłeś?! – krzyknął Louis. – Bawiło cię to? Bawiło cię patrzenie, jak upadam dla ciebie coraz niżej, co?  
        Louis szedł do przodu, a z każdym jego krokiem i słowem, Harry cofał się, aż jego plecy napotkały ścianę i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to wpatrywać się w przyjaciela, w którego niebieskich oczach płonął ogień.  
  - Louis, to nie tak… – zaczął cicho, ale przerwał mu histeryczny, wysoki śmiech.  
  - _To nie tak. To nie tak!_ – pisnął Louis, przyciskając do piersi Harry’ego swój telefon, na którym wyświetlała się wiadomość. – „Pocałuj go, jestem pewien, że też tego pragnie.” Podpisano: Slow Talker.   
  - Louis…  
  - Tylko, że to, kurwa, zostało wysłane z twojego telefonu, Harry! Z twojego pieprzonego numeru!  
       Louis wciągnął łapczywie powietrze, przesuwając palcami przez włosy i wyglądał na tak małego i zniszczonego, że Harry chciał zapłakać.  
  - Kurwa, wiedziałeś _wszystko_. Wiedziałeś co do ciebie czuję i tak to wykorzystałeś, ty perfidny, mały gnojku! – Jego drobne dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści wylądowały na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, uderzając w nią raz za razem. – Jesteś chory, Styles! Jesteś, kurwa, chory!   
  - Louis, przest…  
  - Nie waż mi się mówić, co mam robić, Liam! – warknął Louis, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Pisałeś to _pieprzone_ opowiadanie i po co, Harry? Żeby zobaczyć, jak bardzo możesz mi dopiec? Bawi cię to, Harry? Chcesz mi jeszcze bardziej dokopać? Zobaczyć, do czego możesz się posunąć, zanim się załamię? Dlaczego mi to, kurwa, robisz, Harry?  
       Głos Louisa się załamał, a jego ramiona zatrzęsły się.  
  - Louis, pozwól mi wszystko wyjaśnić, ja…  
  - Czekasz aż dłużej nie wytrzymam? Gratulacje, bo teraz czuję się, jakbym umierał…   
  - Lou…  
  - MAM TO W DUPIE, STYLES! – krzyknął. – Mam w dupie cokolwiek chcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, bo-  
       Louis uniósł rękę, by znów go popchnąć, uderzyć, skrzywdzić, ale długie palce Harry’ego otoczyły jego nadgarstki i przyciągnęły bliżej do siebie, zamykając usta w pocałunku.   
       Jego wargi poruszały się powoli i stanowczo naprzeciw tych wąskich, nieruchomym, a jego rozluźniony uścisk zacieśnił się, gdy Louis zaczął się odsuwać i wyrywać, ponieważ _nie_ , nie było mowy, by Harry pozwolił mu uciec.   
       Nie teraz, nie po tym wszystkim.  
       Więc przekrzywił nieznacznie swoją głowę i wysunął język, przejeżdżając nim wzdłuż dolnej wargi starszego chłopaka i niemal uśmiechnął się, czując, jak ten zadrżał w odpowiedzi i westchnął, przestając walczyć, a w zamian otwierając swoje usta.  
       Harry z wahaniem puścił nadgarstki Louisa, przesuwając dłonie na jego biodra i ściskając je lekko, poczuł, jak chłopak wspiął się na palce, obejmując go za szyję, z zapałem oddając pocałunek. Niemal zachichotał prosto w jego usta, kiedy Louis odetchnął przez nos, wyraźnie niechętny, by przerwać pocałunek.  
        Kiedy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie, dysząc ciężko, Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, przesuwając kciukiem po zarumienionym policzku Louisa.  
  - Mam pierwsze zdjęcie Larry’ego, tak! – wykrzyknął Niall i kiedy Harry na niego zerknął, zobaczył, jak Irlandczyk wyrzucił zwycięsko pięść w powietrze. – Muszę wysłać to zdjęcie Gemmie.  
       Zayn uśmiechał się z rozczuleniem, a Liam wyglądał na zmieszanego i kiedy Harry znów spojrzał na Louisa, zobaczył pytanie w jego niebieskich oczach.  
  - Kocham cię – powiedział miękko. – Kochałem od bardzo, bardzo dawna i wiem, że masz pewnie mnóstwo pytań, więc pozwól, że to wszystko wyjaśnię.   
       Louis powoli skinął głową.  
  - Ale najpierw jest coś, co musisz zrobić.  
  - Co takiego?  
  - Pocałuj mnie, głupcze.  
       I cóż, kim był Harry, by się o to sprzeczać?  
  
(x)  
  
  - Więc… napisałeś to opowiadanie, bo chciałeś poczuć namiastkę tego, jakby to było w prawdziwym związku?  
  - Tak.  
  - I nie wiedziałeś kim był Perfect Soccer Player?  
  - Nie na początku. – Harry skinął głową, mocniej obejmując Louisa.  
  - I uciekłeś do swojej  mamy, kiedy zorientowałeś się, że…  
  - Liam. – Louis przerwał mu znudzonym głosem. – Zadajesz te pytania od dziesięciu minut, zupełnie tak, jakbyś nie był tu, kiedy Harry to wszystko wyjaśniał. Po prostu ustalmy, że mój chłopak to głupek i zakończmy to przesłuchanie.  
  - Hej!  
       Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem na oburzony głos młodszego chłopaka i wtulił policzek w miękki materiał jego swetra, czując, jak pierś Harry’ego, na której opierał głowę, unosi się i opada wraz z każdym oddechem.   
       Leżeli na łóżku Nialla. Irlandczyk wyszedł po tym, jak Gemma zadzwoniła do Harry’ego, wyrażając swój zachwyt tym, że _„w końcu znalazł to, czego od dawna brakowało mu między nogami”_ i rozmawiał z dziewczyną na korytarzu, a Liam i Zayn siedzieli na kanapie, przyglądając się dwójce chłopaków.  
  - Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak _nieodpowiedzialne_ to było i…  
  - Liam. – Zayn powiedział miękko, chwytając dłoń chłopaka. – Daj im spokój.  
  - Właśnie, Liam, daj nam spokój. My przynajmniej nie spaliliśmy kuchni w próbie ugotowania romantycznej kolacji.  
  - Lou. – Harry pogłaskał go po plecach i Louis mruknął przeciągle, z zadowoleniem.  
       Przez kilka minut panowała cisza, a potem Louis uniósł głowę, patrząc na Harry’ego.  
  - Hej, Haz? – szepnął, patrząc mu w oczy. – Prawdopodobnie powinieneś zmienić tytuł opowiadania.  
  - Mhm…?  
  - To już nie jest fikcyjna miłość – szepnął, nim pochylił się, złączając ich usta w pocałunku.


	16. Epilog

**_Tytuł_** : Fictional Love | Epilog |  
 _Czuję jego dłoń na swoim biodrze; jest taki zaborczy nawet w czasie snu. Skóra dotyka skóry, jego pierś jest przyciśnięta do moich pleców i gdy powoli wybudzam się, czuję, jak szczęście mnie rozpiera. Chciałbym budzić się już tak zawsze – i tak właśnie będzie.  
  - Wiesz… – Louis odzywa się, przysuwając się bliżej, a ja nieznacznie podskakuję, zaskoczony jego głosem. – Przed snem zawsze myślałem o tobie. O tym, co mówiłeś, o tym, jak wyglądałeś… O rzeczach, z których się śmialiśmy i o cichych chwilach, które dzieliliśmy. A kiedy w końcu zasypiałem, śniłem o tobie. Bo to wszystko jest o tobie… I jestem pewien, że teraz też tak będzie. – Przerywa, a ja drżę, czując jego usta sunące po moich nagich plecach, składających słodkie, krótkie pocałunki na karku i odsłoniętej łopatce. – Nadal będziesz ostatnią osobą, o której będę myślał przed zaśnięciem. Tylko tym razem, będziesz tu, ze mną. Wtedy, gdy będę zasypiał i wtedy, gdy będę się budził. Zawsze będziesz w moich objęciach.   
       Uśmiecham się sennie i obracam się. Louis studiuje uważnie moją twarz, gdy wykrzywiam się na lekki dyskomfort w dolnych partiach mojego ciała, ale uspokajam go pocałunkiem. Jestem obolały po wczorajszej nocy, ale to nie znaczy, że nie było warto.   
       Przesuwam palcami po czerwonym siniaku nad jego obojczykiem, na szyi, pod żuchwą i uśmiecham się z zadowoleniem.  
  - Kiedyś obiecałem sobie… – mówię cicho. – Obiecałem sobie, że pewnego dnia będę budził się o czwartej nad ranem i nie będę sam. Nie będę do ciebie pisał, nie będę dzwonił, nie będę tęsknił, ponieważ pewnego dnia, kiedy obudzę się o tej cholernej czwartej nad ranem, ty będziesz leżał obok mnie.   
  - I będę wyzywał cię za to, że budzisz mnie o czwartej nad ranem. – Dopowiada Louis, chichocząc.   
       Przewracam czule oczami i sięgam, by odgarnąć z jego czoła nieco przetłuszczoną grzywkę. Jest piękny. Jego niebieskie oczy lśnią, nawet pomimo tego, że wciąż jest jeszcze senny i wydaje się, że rumieńce wczorajszej nocy jeszcze nie do końca zniknęły z jego twarzy. Odsuwam białą pościel, którą jesteśmy przykryci, a on pozwala mi na to, przygryzając lekko wargę, jakby zawstydzony.  
       Chłonę widok jego nagiego, idealnego ciała. Przesuwam palcami po tatuażach, które zaledwie wczoraj oznaczałem swoimi pocałunkami, swoim dotykiem. Z rozbawieniem przyglądam się gęsiej skórce i przesuwam rękę, chwytając w dłoń jeden z jego pośladków, przysuwając go do siebie bliżej.  
  - Dzień dobry, kochanie – szepczę w jego usta.  
  - Dzień dobry – odpowiada i przypomina: - Poranny oddech.  
       Mimo to całuję go miękko i słodko, a on odwzajemnia ten gest, wsuwając palce w moje loki. Przez chwilę leżymy tak po prostu, blisko siebie, stykając się nosami i dzieląc się uśmiechami, których znaczenie znamy tylko my.  
  - Zawsze wiedziałem, że ostatecznie skończymy razem – mówi Louis, a ja chichoczę.  
  - Kłamca.  
  - Ale i tak mnie kochasz.  
  - Prawda._  
  
       Harry uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak liczba notek pod rozdziałem rosła z każdą minutą.   
       Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że po tylu miesiącach pisania tego opowiadania, w końcu je zakończył. Że po tylu miesiącach czytania wiadomości od czytelników, odpisywania im, cieszenia się z każdego pojedynczego serduszka i reblogu, teraz faktycznie dotarł do końca.  
       Co najważniejsze, nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach tęsknienia za Louisem, w końcu go miał, a halfaheart.tumblr.com spełniło swoją rolę.  
       Teraz nie był już tylko połową serca – teraz on i Louis tworzyli całość i to było wszystko, czego mu potrzeba.  
  - HAROLD!  
       Harry odwrócił się, a jego komórka z wciąż otwartą aplikacją Tumblra spadła na podłogę. W drzwiach sypialni stał Louis, opierając się biodrem o framugę i unosząc krytycznie jedną brew.   
  - _Nie wierzę_ , że to zrobiłeś – powiedział, mrużąc oczy.  
  - Zrobiłem co?   
  - Nie udawaj głupka, Styles. – Louis pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i wszedł do pokoju. – Wyobraź sobie, że z przyzwyczajenia zajrzałem na pewnego tumblra, który właściwie był nieaktywny od jakiegoś czasu… – powiedział cicho, podchodząc bliżej i Harry oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Jakie było moje zaskoczenie, gdy okazało się, że pojawiło się tam coś nowego…  
  - Ach, tak? – spytał nerwowo, kiedy Louis powolnie wdrapał się na łóżko i na czworakach szedł ku niemu.  
  - Och, tak. – Louis uśmiechnął się słodko, kiwając głową. – Widzisz, pewien autor… chłopak… dodał epilog swojego opowiadania.  
  - Och. – Harry sapnął, a potem wstrzymał oddech, bo ich twarze dzieliły od siebie zaledwie centymetry, kiedy Louis wczołgał się na niego, opierając dłonie po bokach jego ciała.  
  - _Nie wierzę_ , że napisałeś to, co stało się po naszej pierwszej wspólnej nocy.  
  - Louis, ja… Przepraszam, mogę to usunąć, wytłumaczyć, ja…  
  - _Nie wierzę,_ \- Louis przerwał mu z naciskiem – że napisałeś _to_ , a nie opisałeś tego, co działo się _wcześniej_ w tym łóżku.  
       Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i przez chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywał się w starszego chłopaka. W niebieskich oczach podskakiwały wesołe ogniki, a usta rozciągały się w lekkim uśmiechu i Harry odetchnął, a potem uśmiechnął się cwaniacko, chwytając Louisa za biodra.  
       Jednym sprawnym ruchem obrócił ich, wciskając chłopaka w materac i przekrzywił głowę, siadając na jego udach. Louis sapnął, zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą i przygryzł wargę, zaciskając palce na bicepsach młodszego chłopaka.  
  - Nie chciałem onieśmielać tych wszystkich ludzi, Lou – wymruczał Harry. – Poza tym, jestem pewien, że gdybym to zrobił, oni zorientowaliby się, że to wcale nie jest fikcja, skarbie.  
  - Ach tak?  
  - Och, jestem przekonany. – Harry pokiwał głową. – Nasi fani doskonale zdają sobie sprawę, że jesteś dominującym typem, kochanie. – Pochylił się, przyciskając usta do szyi chłopaka i possał jego skórę, sprawiając, że Louis westchnął pod nim. – I wiedzą też, że jedyną osobą, której ulegasz, jestem ja.   
  - Nie pochlebiaj sobie, skarbie. – Louis poklepał go delikatnie po policzku. – Jestem całkiem pewien, że wczorajszej nocy to ty wiłeś się pode mną, nie na odwrót.   
  - I właśnie ta twoja postawa sassy queen ujawniłaby, że to nie jest fikcja. – Harry uśmiechnął się czule.   
       Louis sięgnął, wsuwając palce w loki młodszego chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie, zderzając ich wargi w mocnym, namiętnym pocałunku, który zostawił ich usta posiniaczone.  
  - Bądźmy tą perfekcyjną parą, której wszyscy nienawidzą – wymruczał w jego usta, a chwilę potem dodał: - I _błagam_ , nie opisuj tego na Tumblr. Nie chcę, by ludzie byli zazdrośni.  
       W odpowiedzi Harry tylko zachichotał.


End file.
